Alison Wonderland
by Deadpurple7
Summary: The story of KOTOR 2 but instead of the exile, i have entered the tale. things are very similar, but with my own twist. I do not own the rights and I am not trying to make a profit from it. I have wrote this story before but this is an updated version of it, with errors fixed and some added content, so enjoy, critisize. what ever floats your boat.
1. Chapter 1

There she was, just sitting at the campus turning in her final assignments and preparing for finals, yeah this college girl was definitely going places, wanting to make a difference in the world. But didn't really feel a difference, something was definitely missing in her life, or maybe she's just feeling gloomy since her boyfriend dumped her couple of days ago. Either way she wanted something more. An hour passed and her assignments were turned in and she was heading on the bus on her way home. But she mainly kept to her studies, and helps her mother with her younger sister. Which causes her friends to become distant, leaving her a little lonelier.

But enough of that, why this girl is important is a complete universal cosmic reason why. Her name is Alison, and she is going to her own kind of Wonderland in a galaxy far...far...away.

[Cue Star Wars theme music]

"Hey Alison, ready for the finals? I'm gonna study like hell." a friendly face approached her as he then sat on the seat right across her on the bus.

"Well I certainly feel confident, I should get some studying done too just in case though." She smiled then got ready to get off the bus.

"Hey uh Alison...?" he put a hand on her shoulder "Any chance we could you know cram together? You know get coffee or..."

Alison shook her head slightly, "Thank you but I'm actually pretty busy until after finals" she saw he bus stop and gathered her papers together. "but have a nice evening".

She then stepped off the bus and started walking home, the day had just ended as night came upon her. Alison looked up and saw a shooting star, she closed her eyes and made a wish. "I just wish I could do something spectacular… no more ordinary, just something courageous."

She then opened her eyes and felt a strong wind, she heard a voice calling… "Meetra" soon the wind knocked her down, she looked around and everything seemed to spin around like a twister. What were sounds of blasters and roars of beasts along with crashing of sabers. A sudden voice yelled "Man the turrets kick it into light speed!" Sudden lights shined everywhere and it felt like something was pulling you toward it.

"OHH MY GOD!" Alison screamed as she was hurled into light speed. But as soon as it started it suddenly went black.

It is a perilous time for the galaxy. A brutal civil war has all but destroyed the Jedi Order, leaving the ailing Republic on the verge of collapse. Amid the turmoil, the evil Sith have spread across the galaxy, hunting down and destroying the remaining Jedi Knights. Narrowly escaping a deadly Sith ambush, the last known Jedi clings to life aboard a battered freighter near the ravaged world of Peragus...…

"Ow my sides...my head... pretty much everything" she thought as she was in pain.

She looked around and noticed she was on a bed of some sort, in a room with flashing buttons and screens, she then heard beeping and whizzing. Then the whole place jolted to one side, as soon as she awoke, she was knocked out again. Suddenly a voice played in her head. "Awaken" it said, then she awoke, Alison was then sort of freaking out and tried to get out of the tank. Suddenly the tank opened and all the water spilled out and then went with it, she got off the floor and looked around.

"Where the hell are my clothes?! Why am I here? Wait… where is here?" Alison then noticed the other bodies in the tanks and shivers went down her spine. She then realized they were completely unconscious, "Wait did i get abducted by aliens?"

She then started to explore her surroundings, and passed by some rooms where she opened a chest and found a vibroblade. "This should be handy in case some alien tries to eat my brains… or dissects them."

Goosebumps waved all over her body as she then walked around more and found two dead bodies, one completely burned and an elderly woman.

"Where the hell am I?" she shivered a bit.

Suddenly the elderly woman awoke... "Hello child".

"Holy Crap a Zombie!" she yelled as she fell back defending herself with the vibroblade.

"I am not here to harm you" the elderly woman said to her in a calm way.

Alison then replied "Sure I'm supposed to trust a zombie? I mean being dead one moment and rising the hell up sure as hell isn't normal." she took a deep breath "I'm sorry I'm not having a great time, I'm like cold, scared and freaking wandering the place in my showstoppers and..."

The old woman gave her a quizzical look. "Showstoppers?" she raised an eyebrow.

"You know Victoria's Secret Brand Bra and undies I got these matching pair on sale at the mall, there cute huh? I love the purple tiger look" she then saw the look on the elderly woman and stop talking. "Uh sorry, anyway do you need help like crossing the street or something? Or better yet where am I?

"You're on Peragus mining station, we must leave immediately it won't be safe to stay in one place very long. My name is Kreia and I am your rescuer as you are mine. Tell me did you recall what happened?"

"No actually, I don't even feel the same like something weird is totally going on." she took a deep breath and shrugged her shoulders. "Your voice seems familiar to me though."

"Your ship was attacked. You were the only survivor... as a result of your Jedi training no doubt." Kreia said with pride, she then noticed the confused on Alison's Face. "Now child, what was your name?"

"My name is Alison, I'm not from around here Kreia and I'm certainly not a Jedi. whatever that is. Why would you think that?" Alison said as she braided her hair.

"Well I can tell" Kreia said, "Your stance, your walk tells me you're a Jedi. Your walk is a bit heavy, you must carry something that weighs you down" she then sat down.

"Ok so I guess I walk like a Neanderthal of some sort… very flattering." Alison said self-consciously.

"But let us focus on the now. The ship we arrived in must still be here, let's recover it and leave. we were attacked once i fear our attackers will give up the hunt so easily. And you may wish to search for some clothes, in case for proper first impressions."

Alison then left intending to return for Kreia understanding she didn't have the energy to. She then went through several empty rooms then finally ran into some droids in attack mode.

"Oh dam! what do I do!?" she then started bashing it with her sword and suddenly felt stronger and destroyed three droids in 2 min. "Wow this is getting weirder and weirder"

Alison then suddenly heard the voice once again in her mind then realized it was Kreia.

"That is the force you feel... have you forgotten the feeling?" her voice echoed a quite bit.

"What the hell?! I hear your voice in my head." She said surprisingly as she felt her forehead, then felt the bump.

"My dear, calm yourself… this is part of the force. Don't you recall?" Kreia's voice echoed.

"Most definitely not, I have not felt this way, or heard anything like it... it's like a steroid or something... "Alison then continued on and defeated more droids and then took a rest. "Wait, how am i supposed to get home, and where the hell are some clothes?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Alison went fight after fight disassembling droids and surprisingly wasn't tired. The force seemed to empower her each breath she took. Well of course she found it really handy and wished she could do this earlier in her life, she would be Betty Page hot! Well she actually is 7 out of 10, but never realized it. Beautiful, long blackish brown hair, bold brown eyes, curvy body with a gorgeous pair of legs. And let's not forget a big 32- DD... Well you get the idea... Now after the destruction of more droids she became tired of defending herself. She then found a huge control room but had no idea how to operate it, it was also in weird language and writing. So she checked the rooms nearby But as soon as she hit a room with the door still closed she heard Kreia's voice once again guiding her.

"Ahh... Beyond this door someone yet lives... be mindful though Alison. His thoughts are...difficult to read, but do not worry you have nothing to fear from this one...and he might prove useful."

"Thanks Kreia I'll keep that in mind." Alison then let the door open and walked right in.

The man was sitting on the bottom of the cell, with the noise of the door opening he put away his cards and looked up. As soon as his eyes lay on Alison with her revealing get up his eyes widened and his jaw dropped... "Niiice outfit, are you an angel?..." he stood up and brushed some dirt off his slightly ripped jacket. "Oh that was terrible I hope some poor kid doesn't use that one.." Alison raised an eyebrow from slight confusion. " What you miners change regulation uniform while I've been in here?" he smirked as he observed her body with extra detail.

Alison quickly looked at herself and remembered she was in her very revealing skimmies she also noticed the slight burns and tears on them, she then blushed and attempted to cover herself. "Crap I should have looked for clothes." she whispered to herself. "Well uh… keep those eyes up, and tell me who you are and why you're locked up." she still tried to cover up but he kept trailing anyway.

He let out a sigh and kept the grinning to a minimal, "Atton...Atton Rand. Excuse me if I don't shake hands. The field only causes mild electrical burns. And security claimed I violated some trumped up regulation, take it up with them if you want but they stopped listening to me before they stopped feeding me. Now that is criminal..."

Alison then nodded her head and was making sure he wasn't still ogling her "So what happened to this place, where's everyone at?"

"You mean before or after that Jedi showed up? Either way it's a short story..." he shrugged and became mildly serious. "You see, this Jedi shows up and you know what that means...Where there's one Jedi, the republic will soon be crawling up your ion engine in no time."

"Is that all?" Alison asked as she looked him in the eye, she noticed the light bringing out a hint of hazel to the color of his eye. She then shook off the stare and listened more.

"But the story gets better, some of the miners got it in their ferrocrete skulls that since the Jedi is unconscious, they can collect the bounty for the exchange for Jedi. Well what passes for the law here didn't like that idea, so the two groups started fighting. Then finally there was some big explosion, I was sitting here for a long time, then you showed up in your interesting underwear and things got so much better..." Atton took another glance at her chest quickly so not to notice.

"Yeah uh Atton... Eyes focus up here dude. So why a bounty on Jedi people?" she crossed her arms then put her hair out of the braid so her hair would help cover up.

He raised his eyebrow for a moment of slight confusion. "Well I don't know much about it. Maybe they want a trophy, they got something against Jedi." he shrugged his shoulders. "Not many Jedi left though... wouldn't surprise me if the bounty's high... Look it's not like your half-naked interrogation isn't a personal fantasy of mine, but..." he then thought for a moment. Then his eyes lit up, "Hey wait a minute you're that Jedi the miners were talking about, where is everyone?"

"I have no idea, I'm guessing everyone went home. This place seems abandoned nothing but some malfunctioning robots." she brushed her hair out of her face a bit.

"No they can't be all gone. But if they are... Look... Hey, let me outta here I can help you , I can. I've gotten outta trouble countless times." he smirked at Alison.

"Well I don't know, people aren't just locked up for something small." Alison backed away slightly to the door.

"Come on, please don't go." Atton looked at her with what reminded Alison as a puppy dog look. "Besides how are you expecting to get out of here?" he then said with reason.

"Ok Atton, what's your plan?" Alison said then she looked around. "Wait how do I..."

"You shut down this cells security field, and after Ill reroute the emergency systems so we can get to the hangers. Then we grab a ship and then fly outta here."

Alison looked at the switches and tried to reach for one. She slowly tried to pull it down but was interrupted by Atton.

"No! Not that one!" Atton yelled and raised his arms slightly to Alison as a motion to stop her, but was slightly burned by the field. "Dammit that really does hurt…"

"Sorry…" Alison looked back at the switches. "Which one do I pull?" she looked to Atton "Just tell me hot or cold." She then looked back to the switches.

"Are you serious? You don't know? Can't you read the dam signs?" Atton sighed… "To your left… no your left!"

"This one?" Alison tried to grab for it.

"NO…no the one almost at the end with the red beam." Atton looked as she tried to reach for it, he couldn't help but oogle her backside some more. He then muttered to himself. "This Jedi is gonna kill me… might as well get a nice view before I go…" he then noticed she had the right switch.

Alison then shut it down and waited for the cell to turn off, Atton then walked out and stretched for a minute or so and loosened up then looked at her.

Atton let out a huge sigh of relief. "Now to business, let's go to the command console." he then let an arm out as a sign to let Alison go first.

"Well lets go then" she went out heading to what she thought was it. Luckily she was right.

Atton quickly followed and got right on it typing around, lights flickering on the screen then he started to explain the meteor drift s and such while Alison nodded her head, but honestly she didn't quite get it, she was debating on taking this guy's jacket to cover up but he might get the wrong idea. For all she knew he hasn't seen a female in too long. And she didn't wanna take any chances.

"Pure Pazzak! The console is ours. Now all we gotta do is shutdown the emergency lockdown, reactivate the... Hey!"

"Let me guess a virus or something? Seems a bit predictable…" she rolled her eyes

"Yeah so we're trapped here..." he sat on one of the chairs.

"Something has got to work, what else can be done?" Alison looked at the switches and computer, she sighed since all the markings were completely unreadable to her.

"Well" he thought then looked at the computer "We have communication for all the good trying to shout in a vacuum will do us."

"Ok there's a start let's try to contact somebody" she looked at the screen but could not make sense of the signs..."Ok is that supposed to be a g?"

"What you can't read or something?" he chuckled.

"Could you please just do it for me?" Alison rolled her eyes.

"You really can't?" Atton asked as he looked at Alison. "You know you Jedi usually don't surprise me really, but you are a definite..."

"Will you please shut the hell up and send a signal." Alison said with a little irritation.

"No problem uh... Um. You know I never caught your name" he raised an eyebrow at her waiting for an answer.

Yet she did not reply, he shrugged his shoulders then he checked to see if anyone would answer. But the only answer came from a friendly droid. It beeped and bopped and surprised herself, Alison could understand. She then kindly asked it to help them find a way out. And of course the droid did as asked and started on its mission while Atton and Alison waited. Some time went by so Atton decided to get a little more comfortable with the very attractive Jedi.

"So uhh… how long have you been a Jedi? Must be tough, you know no family, no Husband" he stood back up stretching.

"Uh huh... Well certainly not any tougher than enduring your false sympathy while you're staring at my chest..." she crossed her arms and sat down

"Hey I wasn't trying to..." he defensively said.

"Save it ok, I know I can't read these signs on the screen but I can sure as hell read yours buddy. And I haven't forgotten I'm pretty much half naked ok." she answered as she once again braided her hair.

The doors then opened and they were able to leave out of the room.

"Hey what do you know, the little cargo cylinder came through" Atton said with a hint of relief.

"Well there's no word back, let's not just celebrate yet." she stood up then started walking to the unlocked door.

"Well let's get going to the hanger" he followed her.

"Actually the little guy said he could only really open the emergency hatch, I gotta get some stuff done so we can go to the hanger." Alison stretched and cracked her knuckles.

"Not a good idea, that explosion I heard earlier came from down where you need to go, only an idiot would go down there" he put his hand on her shoulder.

Alison felt his rough hand slightly feeling her soft shoulder, Alison then removed his hand from it and stepped away from him slightly.

"Well Atton somebody has gotta save our skins, and since apparently I'm a Jedi I'll do it" she then tightened her braid so he hair wouldn't get in the way.

"You're either really brave or crazy, or both. Alright then I'll monitor things from up here. But be careful there's still some mining droids so don't play hero too much. Uh… not that I really care what happens to you or anything. I just don't want to be trying to get off this rock alone."

"Alright... I'll keep your concern noted" she winked at him then got the comlink and headed off.

Atton watched as Alison left the main console room and into the lower levels of the station, he then sat back at the console and lounged in the chair. He laughed to himself and smirked.

"A girl with a gorgeous pair of legs, she can't read, and is a Jedi?" he thought for a moment. "Atton Rand this has to be one of your more interesting days…"


	3. Chapter 3

Alison then headed down the mining tunnels and prepared for whatever might happen, she realized how impossible this all sounded, but it was so realistic to all her senses. She then was expecting Kreia to try to speak through her mind to suggest what she should do but instead a static comlink.

"Can you read me?" Atton's shaky static voice asked.

"Sorta it's very static, but I can understand." she replied

"Probably from that explosion making interferences, well there should be a route that will get this to go along quicker and safer. There should be an emergency crate in the next room but watch out for droids."

"Got it chief, let me know what's up ok. Just signal me if needed." Alison looked at the door and headed to it.

"Will do, and be careful…" Atton's voice replied.

She then thought to herself, what is this guy's deal? Barley met him and he's trying to get a little too whatever. Alison then opened the door to the next room and found the cylinder and tried to open it but it was locked. She then tried bashing it a bit but it was tough, so she fiddled with it and Ta Da, it opened. She then found medicine and a uniform

"Oh finally, well sure not particularly my style but sure beats this getup." she quickly put the clothes on and tightened it up for a better fit. Then suddenly the comlink made some noise "What's up Atton?"

"Find the supplies?" He asked

"Yes and there was some clothes in it. So I'm dressed" she said proudly and with relief.

"Dammit! Uh I mean uh good...good to hear. No sense running around half naked... well its. Its distracting... I mean for the droids."

Alison couldn't help but blush and she was glad he couldn't see it. For her it's been so long that she has been flattered in such a way, but she just kept moving along. Shortly mining droids were in several places, she quickly destroyed them and kept on moving so she may hurry and leave the station she then came across some dead bodies and a steel cube. It was the size of a rubrics cube. She picked it up and then a hologram appeared, it was one of the dead bodies alive in the hologram.

"So these are the guys Atton was talking about, the ones that wanted to turn me in for a dam bounty." Alison watched the hologram, it informed her of the plan they had, then a blast was heard from the hologram and things went static.

She still was confused on why she was even there, but none the less pressed on. She fought more droids and disarmed mines and makes her way to the turbo lift before the worst. Man she was tired, but took a little breath and ventured forth. And then made it there right before the explosion, then came across the dead body, and a droid, things seemed very fishy to her.

"Greeting: it is a pleasure to see you alive, Master, provided my receptors are not off focus. How may I be of any assistance?" the droid stood before her.

"OK can you just help me get outta here I got to get going." she looked around "I gotta get to the hanger bay so I can get outta here."

The droid then explained how the door was also locked with a voice print but the one who locked it and could unlock it was lying dead next to them, so Alison then tried to figure out how to get out.

"Can you open it?" Alison asked the droid that stood tall before her.

"Answer: No Master I'm afraid you must stay here." It blocked the way.

She then found a data pad that could record sounds. She then persuaded the droid to make the voiceprint ID and used it to open the other door. She then left and fought more droids. She then found a space sit and headed out the facility and traveled down the path to try to get back to Atton. She then saw what was a turbo booster, with fire spewing out each of them.

"Just great" she muttered, "I hope this thing isn't flammable..." the then waddled along and she couldn't help but feel like a teletubby/penguin. And the quicker she went the funnier she felt. "If only I could see how funny I look." she kept waddling along dodging some of the fire when the comlink was barely staticing then became very clear.

"It's about time. I lost your signal after you left the mining tunnels. Now you're coming in clear. Except I'm picking you up outside this place... that's not right, can't be." Atton said while checking the computer for errors.

"Wow... That sounds so great" Alison said sarcastically, "Dude try looking straight ahead of you probably might answer your question."

He then did as she said and saw a girl in a fluffy looking space suit waving to him.

"What are you doing out there?" he looked around outside and saw just her alone in the fat yellow suit.

"Yeah I'm kinda just going with the flow so I found myself here. Ok I know pretty weird but could you please help out and shut down the ventilating systems?" she tried to go further but still saw the fire blocking part of the path.

"I can't, I'm locked out of the main systems here, couldn't shut down even if I tried." he then typed away of the console. "Oh what now?! Wait I don't believe this a ship is coming in to dock. I have a bad feeling about this..."

"Dude I'm the one barley catching fire out here, to think I could be home right now eating dinner..." Her stomach growled a bit then she observed her surroundings. "Atton what do I do?"

"Well keep waddling and unlock the turbo lifts, that's all I can really think of now, or be the Jedi you so are and use the force…" He said with sarcasm.

"Fine then." Alison said with some offense.

She then saw a giant space ship and she quickly waddled down the path to hurry back just in case Atton's Instinct or feelings were correct. The ship then appeared to be docking onto the station. She then made her way back inside and fought off more damaged droids, she then hurried along to try to get back to the control room, unlocking crates then finding dead bodies along the way. She wasn't use to seeing them, everybody she saw she had the creeps. she then found out more as to why the facility was in this predicament and figured it was the HK unit who caused all the trouble, she then unlocked the turbo lifts and soon hit the administrative level where she once again met up with Kreia.

"I have felt a disturbance, our enemy is here. We must leave at once." she demanded while storming off.

"Are you serious? Oh I wish I got a health or energy bar before all this crap.." she then followed Kreia Muttering "So dam tired of these random droids and explosions..." She then caught up with Kreia, "Wait OUR enemy?"

"The story is long and the time is short, come we must keep going quickly." Kreia replied.

"I will ask later Kreia and please don't dodge the question again." Alison said as she started to go.

They ventured fourth then caught up with Atton who was surprised to see the old woman and looked very disappointed in Alison with actual clothes on. He then was thinking of what to ask but Alison rolled her eyes then just kept moving forward.

"So who's this?" Atton asked Alison.

"Atton this is Kreia, and Kreia this is Atton." Alison introduced.

Kreia looked at Atton with slight disgust. "I hope your talent for understatement is offset by your skill with a blaster. If not, then I fear our time together will be short indeed."

Atton then huffed. "Yeah, and I'm also good at running and drinking your majesty" he said with sarcasm.

"Anyways..." Alison interrupted. "Shall we get going?"

Eventually they made it on the huge ship that docked earlier and the ship was very quiet, suddenly assassins showed up and all three began to battle against them. It seemed during the short time the assassins were defeated and Atton seemed to be showing off to Alison, but why she wondered. As they pressed on Kreia suddenly stopped.

"Something is wrong, I sense no one on board..." she observed around

Atton then gave her an 'are you kidding?' look and asked Kreia "You Sense no one on board, so no one creeping up on us like earlier?" in a sarcastically fashion. "I mean what are we even doing on this ship? We were better off in the facility, you two are the worst Jedi I have ever met."

Alison then quickly looked back at Atton a little offended, "Alright first I never said anything about being a perfect Jedi, Second I guess you rather be in the cell still, not even a thank you or anything" She let out a huff then thought of a plan. "Ok let's just try to go through the engine room and go through the fuel pipes and make it back to the Ebon Hawk. Wait, Atton mentioned some codes earlier for takeoff let's try to get those then head outta here. So we will head on with Atton's plan and high tail it outta here."

Atton let out a sigh…"Alright... but this won't end well. Trust me..."

After wandering the ship they finally made it to the bridge where they got the codes and found logs speaking about Alison and the Sith warship. They then went back and tried to get off the ship. But a door made Alison then stopped and felt something familiar.

"Are you alright?" Kreia asked.

"It's just weird, I feel like I've been here. But that's ridiculous I am pretty sure I haven't." Alison then went inside and grabbed several things just in case.

They all then started to leave when Atton then mentioned about his bad feeling. They kept moving forward cautiously then a man who literally looked dead approached. His face was scarred and very pale. He then turned on his lightsaber and pointed it at Alison. Kreia then grabbed the vibroblade and stood in front of Alison, protecting her.

"This battle is mine alone, I am not defenseless. Run I shall be along shortly" Kreia then ran to the man and they began fighting.

Atton and Alison then quickly made it to the engine room where they unlocked the doors and were traveling through the fuel pipe.

"Oh tell me you're joking, are we really going to get back to the facility this way? That's crazy!" Atton looked Alison in the eyes and knew she was serious, "Alright but I know I'm going to regret it."

"Well this isn't exactly a picnic for me Atton." Alison remarked.

Atton smirked a bit at Alison, they then kept moving but suddenly Alison collapsed and grabbed onto her hand crying in pain for a moment. Atton then helped her up and was trying to figure out why she was in pain.

"What's wrong? Are you alright? Dammit! Hold on it's only a little further. Don't give up on me now!" Atton then helped her move along a bit. "What happened to you?"

Alison felt her hand then the pain faded away "It felt like my hand was burned to smithereens, that was so dam scary, it freaking hurt like hell." a single last tear rolled down her eye. She then took a deep breath and kept moving.

As they made it out they found the little utility droid, Alison patched it up then it followed then out helping defeat more enemies. They then lowered the force fields and started heading to the Ebon Hawk. But then came more assassins blasting them Atton kept firing back and they made it on the ship Kreia then came on board and the ship started to leave.

"Alright let's get outta here!" Atton yelled while taking the ship into liftoff.

"Kreia your hand…" Alison then saw her missing hand.

"No time we must leave" Kreia insisted as they all got ready to leave.

The Ebon Hawk then kept going, dodging meteors and blasts from the huge war ship. They then shot the asteroid and the field went supernova. And finally the Ebon Hawk went into hyperspace and left the facility in pieces. And while in light speed...

"Well now that we just killed a planet maybe one of you could explain what is going on" Atton then stood up and looked at Alison "Because I have a feeling I was probably better off in that cell."

Kreia then answered "That ship was taken over by Sith looking for her." She turned to Alison. " It was on its way with you to Telos".

"Hold on! Hold on! Hold on! What is the deal!? I have no memory of me being on that ship or being a Jedi! I just need to go home, I am certainly not from around here and you must have the wrong girl. I'm just a college student in California In the U.S... On Earth!...This is too much... Should we just go to Telos and try to get me back, I mean I have Finals Dammit!

"You are the last of the Jedi once your dead then they have won." Kreia then said as to calm Alison down.

"Ok I've heard enough...Please I just need to think on this." Alison then took a deep breath

"You must act now, our enemies are making haste as we speak. " Kreia said as she hid her bloody wrist in her robe. "Besides young girl, you must act now. We must start the journey to…"

"Kreia please, I need time to think on this." Alison said respectfully.

"Very well, if you need me I'll be in the crew quarters if you have questions." Kreia then left the cockpit.

"Aw hey, don't stop your long, boring rants on my account." Atton said as he pressed more buttons piloting the ship. "I was just getting sleepy-eyed" he smiled as he said jokingly.

"Also in private, we will be mercifully free from the opinions of imbecilles and fools." Kreia was then in her new chambers.

Alison then went to see if Kreia was alright but Kreia then told her to not worry and if she needed more guidance she would remain there. So Alison went back to the cockpit with Atton to check on him.

"How's our passenger? She still aging?" Atton asked with a smirk

"Oh how nice of you, well she just need rest I guess I'm not really a doctor." Alison sat next to Atton while he piloted the ship

"Oh just so you Jedi know the whole Cryptic routine isn't mysterious. Its just irritating, if you really can see the future, you should be at the Pazzak table." Atton typed away at the ships console.

Alison raised her eyebrow she then thought of what Kreia would say. Alison then smiled. "But to know the future one must know yourself" she said in a bad intimidation of Kreia.

"What was that some kind of joke?" Atton asked. "See that's what I'm talking about Jedi Talk. You two should start your own little Jedi Academy…"

Alison continued the intimidation. "But to teach, one must be willing to learn."

"Alright, cut it out I get it… I get it." Atton muttered to himself "Last Jedi in the galaxy, I get the comedian who runs around in her underwear. Not that I'm complaining mind you."

"I heard that." Alison said.

"I mean compared to the Jedi Queen of the galaxy back there. I'd rather be stuck in an escape pod for a year with you than her." Atton replied as he looked at Alison with a bit of detail.

"Let me guess me in an escape pod in my underwear." Alison crossed her arms.

"You read my mind?!" Atton said with defense.

"No Atton you so happen to keep looking at me funny." Alison pulled her hair back just messing around with her style. "Besides Kreia seems like a more interesting escape pod buddy."

"Please that cryptic hag, I mean how old could she be? She must have been good looking once but its takes some hard living for creases like that…" Atton replied

"Whoa, good looking? Buddy you must be desperate." she laughed

"Hey I just got outta prison, if it were my choice I'd be in Nar Shadda Red sector right now, after spacing the old witch of course." Atton smirked slightly.

"Well for now let's get to Telos ok..." she then made herself more comfortable and tried to rest

"So what happened to your lightsaber? Aren't Jedi's supposed to be like married to those things" Atton asked.

"What are you talking about?" Alison sat in the seat next to Atton.

"Don't give me that, there were plenty of time where a saber would have been useful" He kept on typing away checking systems on the computer. "So where to?"

"Telos, if it was where I was supposed to go then let's head there." Alison yawned.

"Ok, but what about your saber?" Atton asked.

"Like I have any idea what a lightsaber is, look it's been a very long and very hard time for me, if its ok with you Dude I'd like to catch some Z's" Alison then relaxed in the chair and quickly drifted to sleep.

"Uh Dude? What in space is a Dude? If you're gonna insult me at least call me some insult I've heard before." Atton said defensively. He then looked over and saw her sleeping. "What no meditating?..." Alison was deeply asleep. "Ok Atton she is obviously asleep." He observed her as she drew long soft breaths. "She is definitely cute…" he smiled then piloted the ship deeper into the Galaxy.


	4. Chapter 4

Atton sat back on his chair as the ship was on auto and just thought to himself. He then couldn't help but look at Alison from the corner of his eye, she looked so peaceful, yet worn out. Mostly from battle of course, but he then kept thinking about what the word dude could have meant. Was it a hateful word or a compliment he didn't know, why it bugged him so much of what she thought of him also bothered him. A sudden slight jolt happened and Alison woke up.

She asked in a sleepy voice, "Oh gawd where am I?!" she looked around then her memory restored after a few seconds. "Dammit! Why am I still dreaming about this?" she stretched and got up.

"Maybe because you're not dreaming, hey I never caught your name. Any chance you could tell me? At least your first would be nice, and where are you from, I mean you do have a strange way of speaking… and acting." Atton then turned his chair toward her with curiosity. "We got time before Telos, so why not a little about you, since I told you a bit about me."

"I'm not from here, I don't even know how I got here. Well I'm from a planet called Earth a place that is nothing like here, we don't really travel in vessels like this. Well the farthest we have gotten from our planet is the moon" she giggled of how silly it must have sounded to Atton.

As Alison told a little more about our planet the more intrigued Atton became, he then sat back reclined in his chair and stretched again.

"Well enough about me, oh i forgot to tell you my name how stupid of me. My name is Alison... Alison..."

Kreia then walked in the Cockpit and Atton's smile quickly faded, he then looked at the charts and they finally made their destination. The T3 unit then rolled in and started beeping.

"Oh really you fixed the ship? That's great, wait how did you get us to Peragus?" Alison said. she then thought for a moment. "Wait, why the hell can I understand you?"

"Repaired this ship my eye,. Next thing it's gonna clam credit for saving our skins." Atton crossed his arms in disbelief for the droid. "If that little noisemaker says it repaired the ship once, then it can prove it by doing it again. Go on get!" he shooed the droid away.

They soon arrived on Telos's surface and began landing the ship in a dock. Alison then looked all over the ship and finally found what could make a decent hair tie, this would be a total lifesaver since she had long wavy hair. As they boarded off the ship a woman's voice echoed over the intercom. "Attention, this is the Citidal Station Bay Control, Dock Module 126. Please remain where you are the Lieutenant will arrive shortly to meet you."

"I don't like the sound of that..." Atton muttered. "If they think we caused the explosion..."

Alison sighed a bit. "Seriously, what so they would put us in jail or something? Look we had to do what we had to do ok can't we like..."

Suddenly, what appeared to be the Lieutenant, approached with several soldiers. And for certain he didn't look happy.

"Alison, please" Atton interrupted then took a deep breath. "Uh oh here comes the welcoming party. They might not know what happened so don't blow it."

"Hello I'm Lieutenant Grenn, Telos security force" he stood there looking at Kreia, Atton, and Alison with high suspicion.

"Security forces are you serious, so you're like a mall cop?" Alison giggled slightly. "Ok I have the right to know what is it that you want from us?" she crossed her arms and looked his with suspicion.

"Well miss I'm under orders to take you into custody in regards for the destruction of the Peragus Mining Facility."

"So are we under Arrest?" Alison asked with a bit of sass, Atton smirked by this action but Alison ignored him.

"You haven't been formally charged, but you will be placed under house arrest pending the results of our investigation. And due to the nature of the investigation I have no specific timetable to offer you. In the meantime your ship, droids, and weapons will have to be given over for safe keeping."

"Well will I be getting my stuff back? All of it?" Alison asked.

"If you are cleared Miss then your personal effects will be returned to you. Now do you understand?" he started to become impatient.

"Alright I will cooperate as long as it's a nice room, shower, food and drinks will be provided of course, and no damage to my effects." She said with a smile but seriously.

The lieutenant then chuckled, "Of course now please follow my men they will first have you at the TSF station until your arraignments can be ready."

Atton then sighed "Please tell me I am not going to jail again."

Shortly after Kreia, Atton, and Alison were all in the Station in their own individual force cages. Of course only until the apartment was already since Alison gave rather interesting recommendations. But she knew it would be worth it in the end.

"Well we might be here for a while, might as well get comfortable." he sat in the cage, trying not to burn himself. Then he looked at Alison, and smiled. "I never would have pictured you as someone to speak her mind, I mean for a Jedi... well you say you're not one but you have all the capabilities."

"Look Atton, you're a very cool guy, but you seem a little too well... for my taste. But thanks dude very flattering." Alison then relaxed and sat down as well.

"Ok first off I'm just passing the time, also what did I do to you, why the insults?" Atton asked as he crossed his arms.

"Ok when did I ever insult you? That's usually Kreia who is." Alison said defensively.

Kreia chuckled, "Of course, and the fool is foolish indeed."

"Yeah, yeah but you did earlier. I mean what does dude mean?" Atton uncrossed his arms then sat down.

Alison laughed and laughed, "No Atton that's not an insult, it's just another way to say guy or man. It's like a friendly nickname for guys."

"Well that's a relief, sorry about that" he sighed with relief.

Then suddenly the door opened and a man walked into the room with a huge smirk on his face. "So this is the last of the Jedi I must admit I am a little disappointed. Well you're the one I am pledged to kill, no mistaking that. The exchange has got a bounty on that pretty little head of yours, hopefully you are worth as much as your beauty..."

"The Exchange huh? I'm pretty sure some two- bit pistol jockey like yourself isn't one of em." Atton laughed as he stood back up.

The man was offended by his action and became angry, "I'm more than skilled enough to work for the Exchange."

"You bounty hunters couldn't even win a fair fight. You're the cheapest, most worthless mercenary scum in the galaxy. I'd hire a Mandalorian over your filth in a second." Atton said with displeasement.

Alison couldn't help but observe Atton and the hunter, it reminded her of some housewife show in New Jersey with the constant bickering, but the thing was, was that Atton had a little glisten to him. Alison kind of liked, as she turned her head to Kreia she saw displeasement, Alison then remembered how they were linked in thought, so Alison shook those types of thoughts out and kept listening.

"How Dare you! No Mandalorian could match my skills, no Mandalorian could have been clever enough to infiltrate the station, take the identity of one of the guards, then..."

"Then what, overload our force cage fields make it look like an accident? You probably don't even have the guts to fight me. Heh... Pathetic." Atton rolled his eyes.

"That's what you think, she's wanted alive, but I doubt no one will mind if I bring your corpses."

Alison then stood up "Look enough, I don't want to have to fight you. Ok just turn yourself in and it will all be alright. Besides..."

He laughed as he looked at Alison... "Come here now Jedi it's time for you to die..."

"Hey you leave her alone! You wanna fight? Then try me, if you got the guts." Atton then prepared his stance for a battle.

"An old woman, a fool, and even though beautiful a broken Jedi are no match for Me." the man said as he got out the blaster and shut down the cages.

All four then broke into battle Atton punching and Kreia clouding his mind with fear. Alison didn't really know what to do, she dodged the blaster shots but then thought on what to do. She then felt a rush through her, her stomach twisted and she then felt a scream let out on its own that instantly knocked the man down unconscious. Soon the TSF officers and the Lieutenant came barging in and saw the man on the floor and got their blasters ready.

"No it's not what it looks like, this man tried to kill us" Alison then put her hands up.

"Alright Jedi I want you to back up slowly" the Lieutenant demanded. "Hands in front of you, and back in the force cage."

One of the guards accompanying the Lieutenant checks the unconscious man. "Wait is that Batu Rem?" she said.

Alison then sighed, "He said he was an assassin. He infiltrated your ranks. And he just tried to kill us so we had to defend ourselves. So what's going to happen now?" she ran her fingers through her hair ask she once again sighed.

"Well your living quarters are finally ready, you will stay there under house arrest until our investigation is complete and we will make sure you are under protection and we will investigate this incident."

Alison then shrugged her shoulders "Great another Investigation, let's just go to the room please."

They all then followed the TSF officers to their room, and of course Alison was excited to rest in an actual bed.


	5. Chapter 5

There they were finally in a nice apartment, but under house arrest. Alison was so relieved to see three beds, since no way she wanted to share with an old lady, or the just out of jail scoundrel. So she chose the one by the window, she loved the sight of the stars and the city of the station. She then looked in the closet and found a change of clothes and a robe, so she left to the bathroom to shower. But the showers were nothing like the ones from Earth.

"What the hell? How do you turn this on?" she then walked out of the bathroom with nothing but the robe on, she saw Kreia fast and deep asleep in her bed and Atton messing around with his Pazzak deck. "Hey Atton, I have no idea how to use this shower. Could you help me out?"

"Am I dreaming? Did you just ask me to help you in the shower?" He then gladly put down his cards and got up and went to the shower.

"Oh you're so funny Atton, but I just need you to just turn it on then get the hell out ok..." She waited for him to leave once he turned it on. "Thank you" she then closed and locked the door behind him. "Oh now to bathe" she then did and dried off and changed into the different clothes. She then went to her bed and hopped on and relaxed…

Atton was once again fiddling with his cards and played a couple of games, he couldn't help but notice Alison's fragrance. He then turned to her and noticed her humming, then tossing and turning from boredom.

"You ever play Pazzak?" Atton sat up on his bed and looked at her.

"What the hell is Pazzak?" Alison asked.

Atton then brought his cards to her attention, he flipped a card around, twirling it with his fingers. Alison could tell he was showing off the skill.

"Oh like a card game, what is it like goldfish? Black jack? Oh I forgot you don't know those." She then got off her bed and went to the small table.

He then sat across her and set up the cards, he then started the game and explained it to her as they went along. The game was pretty much the well-known card game 21 but instead of 21 its 20. And you could use side cards to subtract or add if needed.

"Oh I get this now, ok let's a play a real game. Well just for fun since I have no money." Alison smiled as he dealt the cards.

Atton smiled back, but his smile quickly turned into a devious smirk as a thought popped in his head. "So Alison you ever heard of Nar Shadda rules? Its same thing but you bet your cloth-"

"Like I said…" She interrupted him "For fun, didn't you say that was Republic Senate Rules, for fun?"

He sighed, "No fun..." he winked at Alison then smirked.

Shortly the communication console began to ring, Alison then put her cards down and answered it. The TSF officer then explained how the call was from an Ithorian asking for Alison's help, and how the lieutenant cleared him. But it was Alison's choice if she wanted to talk to him or not. But since she was interested and had nothing else to do she allowed it. The Ithorian then walked in and Alison and Atton then waited for him to address what he needed to. The alien then spoke in a language Alison first didn't understand. He then tried to speak again but Alison had no idea what he said. She then tried to use the part she got from the HK droid to translate and it worked.

"I'm sorry sir, May you please one more time repeat what you said?" Alison said so politely.

"Of course" the Ithorian Alien said. "Thank you for seeing me. I am Moza, and I have come on behalf of Chodo Habat, our leader here. Are you familiar with the restoration on Telos?"

Alison thought for a moment "Yes I understand. What do you need from me?"

"We have run into contention with the corporation known as Czerka, perhaps you have heard of our recent troubles?" He then explained how they were halting the efforts to restore the planet from the Jedi civil wars. And how they were sabotaging the efforts but they didn't know why. "Our leader is a powerful priest, our spiritual leader. He sensed something upon your arrival, a disturbance that echoed through the force, and something very cosmic, foreign to this galaxy. When you can, please come to our compound to meet with him to discuss more on this matter."

Alison thought for that moment, if their leader knew she was definitely from elsewhere just by sensing it, then he could find a way home for her. "You know what I will help, well with what I can. But for now I must stay here." Alison looked around the room for a brief moment.

"Thank you kind one, I shall inform my leader immediately" the Ithorian said with much joy.

"Thank you Moza I'll see what I can do, until then have a pleasant day." As he left she then went to her bed, "Sorry Atton I'm too tired for another game. I'll take a rain check though"

He then started to get comfortable in his bed, "Ok whatever a rain check is...Well it's no problem, I need my sleep too I hope you had fun losing anyway." He laughed as Alison sighed as she rolled her eyes at him. He then closed his eyes and started drifting to sleep.

"Thanks Atton, rest well." she yawned then muttered to herself, "Probably was cheating..." she then drifted quickly to sleep, or in other words, completely knocked out.

"Hey Alison can I ask you something?" Atton whispered.

"Let her be, she needs her rest and she needs to focus. You fool, she has an important part in all this, don't jeopardize it for your imbecilely games and tricks." Kreia said as she then tried to get inside his head. "Oh what is it you're hiding? No need to tell me, I'll find out soon, very soon indeed."

"Is she a Jedi? I mean she has no memory of this Galaxy, yet so many people are after her. It just makes no sense."

"Yes she is, or was… when she was stripped the force something must have happen in epic proportions. But we shouldn't speak of her in such a way in her presence." Kreia then began to rest without another word.

"Yeah… alright." Atton then like the others fell asleep.

Several hours later they awoke to the communication console ringing away. Alison fell out of her bed, dragging her feet to the console. And once again another call, but I came from Jana Lorso, an officer from the Czerka Corporation.

"Hello I am Jana Lorso, and I would first like to thank you for accepting my call." she smiled at Alison through the video chat.

Alison then rubbed her eyes and drank some water. "Now what is it you want from me, why are you calling?" Alison observed the woman, in her opinion she wore too much eye makeup, and for some odd reason Alison felt that she shouldn't trust her.

"Well miss, I understand you were approached by an Ithorian earlier, doubtless he tried to obtain your help, attempting to purchase it with imposed guilt and veiled threats. Well no matter, my apologies... I never intended to waste your time discussing Ithorians."

"So what is it you want?" she stretched away her sleepiness and waited for an answer.

"I believe you are a person of influence, someone I'd want on my side. Rather aiding the Ithorians, their foolishness is standing in the way of profit. I'm not asking for your help, I'm offering you a job, work for Czerka and be handsomely rewarded. If you're interested then please visit our offices as soon as you can. Farewell" the call was ended.

Alison then got up and went to her bed and looked out the window at the stars. She longed to go home and was done with all the nonsense that was going on. Although this adventure was indeed exciting and thrilling, she felt needed at home, Atton then went to the shower and locked the door. Alison couldn't help but laugh to herself seeing Atton shirtless, sure he was built like a fireman in those calendar's, but he was bashful about it. And Kreia, just sitting there meditating, or thinking... Alison couldn't really tell since the hood of Kreia's robe somewhat blocked a clear view of her face.

"Do you seek answers young one?" Kreia asked as she took her breaths deeply and calmly

"I'm sorry Kreia, you just seem so calm, and I mean your hand was cut off. Yet you don't show any pain. But all you seem to do is meditate, may I ask about the force? And why is everyone saying I'm a Jedi? I really have no memory of ever being near something like this. Like is this a dream? Am I dead, did that bus get into an accident leaving me in a coma? I just feel so lost right now." Alison then sat across Kreia.

"You were an Exile, and the force was stripped from you, taken yet you lived on without it. You have turned away from a war you once fought in and lived a life of isolation, tell me do you not remember any of this which I speak of?" Kreia continued her deep breathing in pattern's

"You know what I don't know a single thing about the places we go people we see, yet it is familiar. I do know one thing for sure I have to go home, but something is telling me I have to do something before I do. But the only way I will get home is if I do it the right way. Thank you Kreia for talking with me, but could you help me with what I must do? I want to go home for sure, and soon." Alison sighed a bit as her memory of home came to mind.

"Yes child I will help you gain what you have once lost, until then we must Meditate on this."

They both then meditated, Kreia helping Alison clear her mind and help connect to the force. Atton then got out with just his pants on then grabbing the ripped jacket he always wore and washed it, he then seemed to be shaving his face and maintaining an appearance. When he was done he then got fully dressed and once again played Pazzak by himself. Suddenly the door opened and the Lieutenant walked in with two officers.

"I've come to inform you that the Telosian Government has completed its inspection on the Peragus facility. It appears that the Harbinger had indeed been present during the destruction, but when we have arrived it was gone. As such you are now released from house arrest. However the Republic is sending its own ship, and has insisted you remain on the station for the duration of their search. Feel free to use these quarters during your stay." the Lieutenant said.

"So is the Ebon Hawk still impounded?" Alison asked as she got together a small bag filling it with some of the snacks and drinks.

"You would first have to fill out the necessary paper work then your ship will be returned to you by the time you are free to leave. And of course, along with your droids, weapons and everything else." He then left the room and the officers with him. The door shortly closed behind them.

"Finally I'm getting outta here, if you ladies need me I'll be in the entertainment lodge at the Cantina." Atton then left with a pocket full of credits.

"Ok, well I'm going to go see what's up with the ship Kreia do you need anything?" Alison strapped the bag to comfort.

"Just do what you need to, make the path you are destined to walk." Kreia then left as well, unknown where.

Alison then went out the apartment and decided to explore a little bit she saw vendors selling away their items shoving some in Alison's face saying "Buy, buy please" she then found herself at the Cantina. Well she was supposed to go get the ship but since she can't read the language she was lost. So she then went inside the cantina and saw some people playing Pazzak, she then played a couple of games and won a lot of money. So she stopped while she could and looked around. The bartender then saw her along with other men and of course started to check her out. One man bought some weird fizzy drink and walked to her.

"Hey beautiful, want to join me for a drink?" he held out the drink to her.

Alison observed the drink and realized it was some sort of oozy sludge, "Very nice of you, but no thank you." She then sat down and tried to read the map to get to the docks. "So I'm here, I think, and that's definitely where I need to go" she makes notes on the map just in case she would get lost.

But the suddenly another man came with a different drink and sat across her "Excuse me miss I couldn't help seeing a pretty girl like you all alone"

"Very observant of you sir, but if you don't mind I would like to remain this way." She smiled politely then kept on trying to figure the map. She wanted to ask for help but not men who would try to get her drunk.

She then looked around at the signs trying to teach herself how to read. She just wanted to go home. But she had to make best of what was going on, she then tried and tried to read her map and made more notes, she then felt the table move and some man turning the other chair around and sitting in it. Then a cup of water placed right next to her, she didn't even bother to look up.

"Thank you for the water but I am not interested ok, so please go elsewhere." Alison continued to make notes.

"Aw and I started to think I was special, I mean after all I am the only guy who has seen you in those purple stripped.."

"Atton shut up please. Wait Atton?" she looked up and saw Atton looking actually somewhat attractive, for certain he did clean up nice.

"Well I couldn't help but notice all the male attention you're getting, like that guy in the corner wants you, and so does him, him, definitely him, but that one looks suspicious." he pointed around the place. "But that lady looks like she wants your outfit. And possibly you..." He then scooted his chair quite close to her and put his arm around her, he smelled a lil drunk. "But don't worry I'll watch your back. I can watch a lot of things..." he winked at her.

"You surprise me Atton, I was expecting this in the beginning, then you become a hermit the trip here, then a smart guy, now back to a scoundrel. Tell me, do you ever get tired with the random acts?" Alison scooted away from him.

"Let's just say I like to keep people guessing" He answered.

"Or I can say you're hiding something" Alison raised an eyebrow waiting for an answer.

Atton finished his drink and thought for a moment, "No not like that, and by the way sister I was…"

"Just point where the docking station is at please." She asked with irritation. She knew she didn't have time for his games, at least not this one.

He then did as she asked then she left, as Alison walked out she found herself quickly at the stations impound. But they gave her bad news.

"You mean to tell me my ship was stolen?! Is there really nothing you can do? This is a disaster, please if any news comes up about it call me..."

She then left the module and headed back to her room. She then decided to buy a new outfit with the credits she had won, she bought a lovely dark purple robe with a nice flattering lavender outfit.

"Oh my goodness today has been a disaster" she then finally found herself at the Ithorian compound.

She walked to the door and the Ithorian immediately let her in. they then guided her to Moza who then greeted her and took her to meet their leader. He then bowed and waved his hands around, trying to sense her force connection.

"You are indeed very special" he said as he looked upon her. "But you have lost your connection to the force. A very painful scar you carry, wait but something else I am unfamiliar with."

"Look what was it you needed help with? I don't mean to be rude but i need to get off this planet and go home."

The Ithorian understood and quickly sent her on several missions then she returned successful. And with time the Ithorians trusted her more and revealed the secret location for their transporter. which means she could leave sooner than expected. But Czerka corp. was keeping their eyes on her. And the exchange also is tracking her down. So pretty much Alison is getting a lot on her plate at the moment. But through all the craziness she couldn't help but think of home. But regardless of what she finished something else started, Alison was getting all her things ready to leave the station and search for her ship. And of course Kreia was going to meet up with her at the transporter. But Alison didn't hear from Atton for a while now, but she did have a guess he could be drunk staring at the Twelik dancers. Why it bothered Alison, she didn't really know. Well Atton was indeed not bad looking at all, Alison was still sort of getting over the last loser of a guy she dated, but Atton was different, and she liked different. But now she had to worry about home, nothing else.


	6. Chapter 6

It was time to leave the station, Alison had all the supplies she needed, she had to go search for her ship in order to leave the planet. And thanks to the Ithorian she had her lead, and a ship to leave in. Also thanks to Alison the Czerka corporation would other them no longer. But as much as Kreia wanted to leave, she too knew that the fool Atton was there pilot.

"Alison, you may remain here if you please. But it would be wise to, I shall go retrieve the fool, after all he still is of use to us." She then left the dock in search for Atton.

As soon as she left a group of thugs appeared all with weapons and a big bag.

"Now this is a sight, the Jedi everyone is talking about. We were sent by Czerka to end you and collect that bounty from the exchange. So make this easy for us and come with us, or we will have to collect your remains in this bag." The leader of the group snarled.

"No, you make this easy for me and get the hell outta here. I'm not in the mood, and I don't want to fight you. But I will defend myself..." she then realized how much of a lamo she sounded like.

"Wrong answer sweet cheeks" suddenly the thugs took out their blasters and blasted away.

Alison quickly dodged the blasts and started fighting with the vibroblade as quickly as the battle started it soon ended. She did feel strange, like she had some pleasure killing them. Now this is her first taste of the dark side... And she did not like it. She went inside the ship and relaxed get rid of the feeling. It burned yet froze her all at once she yearned for the taste of blood and for the screams of innocents.

"I feel so sick to my stomach" she then visualized her lying on Venice Beach in Cali, the warm breeze the crash of the gentle waves. And the evil feeling that she has disappeared, for sure she didn't want it to happen again.

Shortly Kreia returned with an unpleased Atton, he then started the ship and they soon took off. Atton looked at Alison and noticed her isolating herself. He had a worried look on his face, Alison noticed. Kreia looked at Alison and noticed it too.

"I can feel your lust for blood. You have indeed felt the presence of the dark side. You're first time I believe, there is always two sides to everything one that is selfish, evil, and the other kindly and selfless. It is up to you to decide where your fate lies."

"That was not me, I have never felt that way in my life. And I know for sure what I must do to get home. I'll do what is needed before I leave..." she then went to see Atton who wasn't in the best of shape. "You look tired Atton, too many drinks maybe?"

"Naa not enough I'd say, oh and if I came on to you… sorry." he then rubbed his eye and stretched.

"Oh don't worry I had a feeling you were drunk." Alison then laughed at Atton since he was having a little hangover, but it seemed he was use to it.

Suddenly the ship was hit, shots from several places brought the ship down.

"Hang on!" Atton yelled as he tried his best to land the damaged ship.

But there wasn't a lot he could do the ship crashed down luckily the three survived. Alison felt weak, she felt something drag her out of the ship. And blurs turned into shapes, but then things went dark for a while. Suddenly she regained her strength and stood up, only to be greeted by another interesting guy with horns sticking out of his head.

"It's good to have you back General" he said.

"My head... Oh my goodness" she tried walking but just wobbled.

"Easy now, you survive one done spectacular crash. Luckily I was able to pull you and your friends out. But it's only fair I owe you more than one general."

"Wait what? General? Who are you and how do you know me?" She finally regained her balance.

"Well you must be in shock from the crash. Probably some long term memory loss. I'll humor you, I was one of the Iridenian mechanic corps at Malacor. Bao Dur? Although you do look different, younger even, strange actually…"

"You obviously have me mistaken for the same person everyone has been thinking I am. Look I'd rather not talk about the war. I mean I wasn't even in…"

"That is fine with me General, I would not wish to speak of it either." Bao Dur interrupted.

"Well how are the others?" she leaned in towards Atton checking his breathing.

"The pilots more or less unharmed, and the old lady is tougher than she looks. You know I thought I would never see you again general, the galaxy is a big place. So I have to ask, what are you doing here?"

"Ok I'm not a general and I'm looking for my ship." Alison answered.

Then slowly Atton regained his consciousness and brought himself up slowly. Alison then tried to help him up a bit but of course he declined but gave a small gesture meaning thanks, it seemed he wanted to impress her with his strength.

"Well this is familiar, feels like my last time on Telos." Atton then stretched and took a deep breath.

"Crashed a shuttle too?" Bao Dur asked.

"Nope Pazzak" Atton answered a little abruptly. He then chuckled and smirked.

Kreia then stood up and was doing slight meditating breathing and then looked at Atton.

"That was Not the most pleasant landing I have endured" she said angrily. "Next time we should seek a more reputable pilot."

Atton huffed and crossed his arms. "You're welcome Kreia, you know if I weren't so much of a crack pilot we could of hit a shield wall or rock face."

Alison then gathered her things and got her weapons ready. "Look let's get going before more mercenaries show up."

Soon all four left in search of the ship, and of course mercs were almost at every corner. But with additional help from Bao Dur things started to move somewhat quickly. Fighting, and going into bases, collecting info they finally found a lead to the ship. Up north of Telos's surface, way up north, so all four went into the shuttle and left the base. Alison was already becoming so drained of energy, but what was the force filled her back up. Kreia then came to Alison and sat next to her.

"I need some answers Kreia" Alison asked with some demanding. "So much has been going on and yet you know so much about me and I know rarely anything of you. Like are you a Jedi? But some of the actions you do make me wonder if you're a Sith."

"Does it matter? Of course it does, such titles allow you to break the galaxy into light and dark, categorize it. But perhaps I am neither, but know I am your teacher, and that is enough."

"No Kreia what are you then, there's always something even if it seems like nothing." Alison then paid full attention to her next words.

Kreia was surprised by this action, "What do you wish to hear? That I once believed in the Jedi code? I felt the call of the Sith? That perhaps I once held the galaxy by its throat. What would it matter now? There is only so much comfort in knowing such things, and it is not who I am now."

"I would still like to hear this story of yours, After all I have time now, who knows this might be the only time for it."

"Well if you wish… There are dark places in the galaxy where few tread. Ancient centers of learning, of knowledge. But I did not walk alone. To be united by hatred is a fragile alliance at best. But my will was not law, there were disagreements, ambition, and hunger for power. There are techniques within the force against which there is no defense. I was casted down, stripped of my power, exiled. Alison learn from me, my mistakes, and use that knowledge to become greater. That is all I ask of you, it is all I desire."

Alison ran her fingers through her hair, brushing it away from her face. She thought about what Kreia said but it wasn't enough. "That can't be all. There must be more."

"If it means so much to you, then this I swear to you upon my life, upon our lives, that when your training is complete, I will answer everything."

The ship was shot down, but this was no surprise for Alison, she then awoke on the cold snow with droids lined in front of her ready in combat mode.

"Are you kidding me? Whatever happened to asking nicely? Dam! It's freezing. " She got up and got her weapons ready. "So tell me why you shot down my shuttle?"

"Irritated Declaration: There you are. It has been extremely difficult to track you down, Jedi. " one of the HK droids said.

"Dam droids… never trust them…" Atton muttered. "Ok tin cans beat it or I'll blast you!"

"Threat: Let's shoot them all and just take the female organic as prisoner." Another HK hissed.

Atton then yelled get down, and then blocked Alison from shots. Kreia then started to fight, when all was said and done the droids were destroyed, but Bao Dur was still unconscious

Atton wiped the blood from his lip. "That will take you down to size. Stupid scraps." He then looked at Alison, he then got a real look at her and smiled. "You know Alison you seem pretty calm, it's almost streaming off you, a lot calmer then you were on Peragus when I first met you." Atton then noticed Alison shivering a bit and gave her his ripped jacket.

"Thank you, I feel a lot better, much more calm and things are clearer to me." She then held the jacket onto her cold body finding the warmth of Atton still on it. The smell on some parts weren't worth describing, but around the neck of it, it reminded Alison of some cologne she smelled once at the mall.

"Well it's good to see, a much nicer counter balance than the old witch. I don't know what it is but you look different, it's hard to explain. It's kind of inspiring to be honest…"

"Thank you Atton, remind me to play a game of Pazzak with you, until then we should press on. Is Bao Dur alright Kreia? "

"Yes he shall live, but we must find refuge so he may heal properly in time."

Alison then looked around and saw what appeared to be an entrance. Atton carried Bao Dur and all of them entered the interior. Then suddenly many handmaidens appeared with weapons ready to fight.

One of the maidens spoke "Lay down your weapons and you shall not be harmed..." she griped on her sword "I will not warn you again, lay them down or we will take them from you."

Kreia then laid down hers. "Lay them down I sense we shall come to no harm."

"Alright Atton lets just drop them, I don't want to fight anyways." Alison said.

Shortly Atton, Bao Dur, and Kreia were all put in cells as Alison was taken elsewhere.

"Why is it that everywhere we go I end up in a cell? I mean why did they lock us up? What is this place?" Atton remarked as he then sat down waiting.

"It is a Jedi training academy. Yet where are all the students? What is it about this place that causes you fear?" Kreia asked Atton who seemed nervous.

"What do you mean? We're in the middle of a bunch of Jedi. You know how they are." Atton said with a very slightly shaky voice.

"Not the way you seem to…" she then started to get in his head.

"What… what are you doing? Get out of my head!" he put his hands on his ears trying to get her voice and her mind out of his.

"Fool stop struggling… let me follow the current, deeper to its source…" Kreia's power was over coming Atton's will

"Stop…st…errrhhhh" Atton yelled in pain.

"You surprise me I could not feel it before…your feelings are a powerful shield indeed. Do not worry Atton. If she is a Jedi, she will forgive. And if not she won't care…" Kreia said.

Atton took deep breaths, he grabbed onto his chest, trying his best to slow down the pounding of his heart. "You can't tell her please, I'm asking you. I don't want her to…"

She laughed a bit "Think less of you? I hardly think that's possible. Still there is no shame in what you ask. We all wage war with the past, and it leaves scars. I will not speak of yours Atton, but there is a price for such things."

"What? What price?" he put his hands down.

"You are a crude thing murderer, but you still have your uses. You know how important the young woman we travel with is. You will serve her until I release you."

He then let out a breath of disbelief, "And if I refuse?"

"You will not, if you do then my silence will be broken. And then Atton, you will be broken. You fear the Jedi and rightly so. If Atris learns of your…choices you will never leave this place."

"I don't know how you became such a manipulative witch, but why a vicious old scow like yourself would even bother with me is a bigger mystery. But fine I'll be your pawn, but I still think you got the wrong man."

"Perhaps but someone has to fly the ship. And the force is hard to predict, you have crossed her path for a reason." Kreia folded her hands and tucked them into her robe.

Atton felt the chill run down his spine, he then remembered Alison had his jacket so no Pazzak cards to pass the time. Meanwhile Alison was brought before a woman all dressed in white with white hair and a mean look of disgust on her face.

"I did not expect to see you again after your sentencing." She approached her "I thought you have taken the exile path, wandering the galaxy. Yet you have returned, why?"

Alison looked at her and rolled her eyes and took a deep breath and explained how she wasn't of this galaxy, but the woman had no belief of her story.

"Look lady I'm looking for my ship, I have really never seen you before, and I want to know where my friends are. So please, I can notice you don't like me for some reason I don't know, but I would like to get the hell out of here, and get home." Alison was getting tired.

"Your concern is noted…your friends have not been harmed. They have been detained for their safety. Have you come to face the counsel's judgment? Are you finally willing to admit we were right to cast you out? "

"Are you kidding? What did I just say? Lady I don't know you, but I am here for a reason, as I said I'm trying to find my ship. That's it, I don't know why or what you want but I don't have time for it."

"Do you not remember me? I am Atris, you were cast out because you followed Revan to war against the Mandalorian's. The very war that made Revan a lord of the Sith… and ruined you. There was much about that day that was difficult to forget, your words, your defiance, and when you stabbed your lightsaber into the center stone. I have kept is so I would never forget." She then showed a double bladed purple lightsaber and twirled it around.

"Yeah you're a crazy bitch, and I am leaving with my ship. Yeah I figured you would have it, as an excuse to see me. But I'm not the person you think I am." Alison crossed her arms.

"You're ship? Ah the Ebon Hawk, it is not your ship, unless you are admitting to the destruction of the mining facility." Atris smirked as she gazed upon Alison.

"And you are admitting of stealing my ship, so there. Just give it back and I will be on my way with my friends of course. Now these Sith people are hurting so many innocent people and I have to stop them."

"You would need help. There are others in the galaxy who may help us against this threat, If you can find them. Take your ship, seek them out. If you find them encourage then to gather on Dantooine, from there we may see what can be done."

"Alright I will, I will get what help I can and meet there then. Until then…"

"Then I shall send you on your way, it is now time to depart. But before you go, you look different, what has happened to you during your exile?" Atris asked.

"Lady I got places to go." Alison responded.

Atris glared at Alison. "As you wish…" She then went to her chambers and closed the doors.

The handmaidens then escorted Alison out to go meet with her companions. One of the handmaidens pulled Alison aside before she met up with them.

"Your companions did give us a little trouble, however the male could have presented some challenge if he had resisted, but he chose not to." The handmaiden said.

"Are you talking about Atton?" Alison giggled a bit "Girl don't even, I know you must have been checking him out, he does have that Mark Wahlberg suave to him. But still don't give me that. " she giggled again.

"He has had some Echani training. He masks it well…" she replied to Alison.

"Right, ok I'll keep that in mind but where would he learn that kind of stuff?" Alison thought for a moment.

"I do not know, those forms are known to be taught to military special forces throughout the galaxy. Perhaps you should ask him yourself, it would be wise to know those you travel with." She then left without another word.

Alison then went into the room and saw the T3 unit. She soon released him and had him go to meet her on the ship and have it prepared for it to leave. The T3 unit hooked himself up to console and gathered information then did as Alison said. Finally after going through a couple more rooms Alison found her friends in force cells.

"Hey there I got the ship ready to go?" Alison then let down the cage fields and saw Atton asleep. "Poor guy, looks exhausted. Well how is everyone?"

Bao Dur then got up "I am sorry general. I must have lost consciousness in the crash."

"It's ok no need to be sorry, it happens to the best of us. Just meet us at the ship and we can discuss more later." Alison smiled at relief for Bao's sake.

He then left to the ship with Kreia and Alison helped Atton up.

"Hey, you're back with us. We were just on our way to rescue you from those ghost women, when uh we got locked up…" he then started walking with Alison as she started to salvage around the place taking med packs and such.

"You look disoriented, well what would have you rescue me with, your Echani training?" She stopped and popped her hip to a slant and gave him a sass look.

"Echani training? Alison what are you talking about?" Atton said with some anger.

"Atton just tell me, those chicks were checking you out and noticed the stance you did." Alison fixed the jacket to cover herself more, the room was cold and she was slightly shivering.

"Oh that, yeah don't tell anyone. But you wouldn't believe how many fights you can prevent just by pretending to know that stuff. I mean it doesn't compare to wearing a lightsaber, but then again, that doesn't seem to help you much." Atton said with some cockiness

Alison then looked him in the eye with a sweet puppy like face. "Look I just want to know if you have any other useful skills. Like if you could be a real big help to me during battle." Alison felt like her sweet tone was mistaken for a flirtatious one, but whatever got the job done.

Atton was blushing a bit but he held back his composure. "Well, hey… thanks. But you've got the wrong guy. I'm good at shooting, cracking wise, and pretending to know how to fight with my hands."

"Alright Atton I just was wondering" Alison then dropped the somewhat flirtatious persuading, "Now you ok?"

Atton then smiled and put his hand on the back of his head "Nah… don't worry about me I'm fine. Uh … how did things go with the Jedi? You all done? Or are there more things you gotta do?"

"Thanks Atton you've done enough. You can leave now if you want to, no reason to stay" she then realized he probably had better things to do.

Atton then thought of what Kreia said. "Nah I was just complaining. I'm sticking with you until things start going better for you. We need to stick together you know? And who knows I might help you out of a tight spot sometime."

"Aw thanks Atton I appreciate it, well to be honest you surprise me. I thought you would take off as soon as you could." Alison smiled as he stood close to her.

"Hey don't mention it. It's my pleasure" he smiled at her, he then put his hands in his pockets and made the direction for the ship.

They kept pressing on. Alison grabbing some of the HK unit parts before leaving, just in case. And soon they made it onto the Ebon Hawk Atton then had the ship take off. And finally they were off the planet. Atton then put the ship on auto pilot and everyone gathered for a meeting in the center of the ship. The T3 unit shared with Alison that it obtained some archives from Atris, there was a holo record of the trial the exile had. So then the droid played it. It showed all the council members and Alison discussing her punishment.

"What the hell?! That's me! Oh crap this is trippy. Wait no that can't be, I don't mean to be rude or anything but that girl is a little paler, well there's nothing wrong with that, but besides that fact she does kinda look like me."

The record continued to play and it soon ended, leaving Alison with many questions.

"Well those Jedi sure like their secrets, don't they?" Atton remarked

The droid then showed the list of the Jedi masters and which planets they could be found at.

"Alright so I believe we have to find these members and have them meet all on Dantooine. So I guess this is where my journey really begins. Oh great…" Alison sighed. "Well the journey of a thousand miles begins with the first step…"

"We are definitely not walking!" Atton exclaimed.

Alison let out a bigger sigh. "Let's just go dammit" she then headed for a room and sat on the bed as they traveled the stars.


	7. Chapter 7

Alison had many thoughts going through her mind, ever since she has awaken at Peragus so much has been expected from her. Who she is, who she should be, all of this and no one really asking what she wants to do. She went into the garage part of the ship and saw Bao Dur there, and of course greeting her as the general.

"General I notice you don't carry around a lightsaber anymore. Is there a reason?"

"Well apparently it was taken from me." She shrugged then leaned against a wall. "It was actually hella cool, it was freaking purple and…"

"That's not your lightsaber anymore. That belonged to someone who served Revan in the wars, not the person you are now. You could build another one if you wanted to, but you know that."

"Cool, but I don't know what parts I need or how to freakin build it."

"I could help you I happen to know the parts you need."

"Alright I'll keep that in mind, thank you Bao"

Alison then went to the cockpit and saw Atton just lounging about.

"So where to Alison?" he stood up then went to the navigation computer "We could hit Nar Shadda maybe. If you got people after you it's where you go to get lost in the crowd."

"Well Atton, seems like you know this from experience." She sat down.

"Hey everyone needs to get lost sometime, once in a while. Get away from something, you know? It's no big deal." Atton shrugged his shoulders.

"Well later, for now I say let's go to Dantooine, it seems like a good place to start." Alison said as she looked at the computer.

"Alright" he sat back down and set the course for Dantooine. Then once the ship was on Auto pilot he took out his cards. "So any chance we play that game you promised?"

Alison then rolled her eyes and played several games and of course he won.

"If only we were playing the Nar Shadda rules" he laughed.

"Fine I'll give you a piece of clothing." Alison said seductively.

"Alright!" he said with glee. "Fine with me, what do I get?" his eyes widened and his smile grew so quickly.

"Here you go" Alison handed him his jacket. "Thank you again"

His look slowly disappeared, he took the jacket back "No problem, you were cold, I was only helping you out." he then had the ship on auto pilot and decided to stretch out his legs.

Alison then looked at all the gears, buttons, and switches in the cockpit trying to pass the time by counting them. Meanwhile Atton went to Bao Dur hoping he would have time while fixing up weapons.

"Hey, you got a minute?" Atton asked him as he leaned casually on the wall.

Bao Dur sighed, "I'm a little busy here. what is it?" he stood up then faced Atton.

"It won't take more than a minute." Atton assured Bao.

"All right I'll work while you talk" Bao then continued welding and such.

"So your friend the Jedi, you know her from way back don't you. how much do you know about her, really?"

Bao Dur's face turned quizzicle, "Her? You mean the General? Well yes during the war, if that's what you mean by way back. Can't say I know too much about her though."

"Better than anyone else on this ship. Just give me your opinion, and don't laugh." Atton said a little demanding.

Bao Dur sighed once again. "I'm trying to work here Atton."

"Well I was just wondering if you thought, maybe, she and I might..." Atton stumbled his words.

Bao Dur raised his eyebrows, "You're being serious?" he chuckled mildly.

Atton stood straight and became a little offended "You said you wouldn't laugh!"

"You are being serious. Atton, she was a General, and I was just a tech. Your guess is about as good as mine."

"Well what's your guess then?" Atton asked.

"I guess I'm getting back to work." Bao then continued.

"Hey! I'm being serious here." Atton complained.

The droid T3 then rolled in and started beeping and buzzing away. It seemed to be laughing at Atton.

"You're laughing at me? I'll put you on the scrap head, you walking tin can!" Atton said defensively.

T3 then rolled away and Atton then went to the storage room looking for food then saw Alison already doing so.

"Need help?" Atton tried playing cool, hiding his bashfulness from the conversation from earlier.

"Uh...yeah. I'm like starving, and I can't read this crap. So I don't know if it's like food or some weird...stuff. it's so irritating." Her stomach growled. She then opened a storage cylinder and reached to the bottom of it.

"Here" he opened a canister and sludge came out. "This is food."

"Oh hell no, that is not food. I swear Atton if you're trying to fool me."

Atton then took a bite from it and ate, and then he scarfed a piece for Alison and gave it to her. She held her breath then quickly ate it. Surprisingly it tasted like melon and banana. So she ate more along with Atton.

"Remember how you said I surprised you?" Atton said as he ate more.

"What about it?" Alison wiped her mouth with a cloth.

"You can't read, call droids robots, call me weird names like dude, now you act as if you never eaten jaserd before." Atton chuckled a bit.

"What the hell is that?" Alison asked.

"Like that. But I kinda like it to be honest, now I gotta go, we are getting close."

He then went back to the Cock pit and was preparing to land. Alison blushed when he left.

"He likes it" Alison smiled then headed to the cockpit.

"Here we are, Dantooine." Atton announced.

Alison looked out the window and saw the planet's surface. Atton then landed the ship and Alison was getting ready to get off. Kreia then decided to stay on the ship, so Alison got off and started heading for the administrative building, since every person said to. Atton then hurried and caught up with her. He seemed like a puppy to her, but she didn't mind it so much. And the T3 unit followed along with them. Then Alison found a console with information about Dantooine.

It read: Dantooine was devastated by the Attack perpetrated by Darth Malak several years ago. The surviving populace had established a government in the former home of the Matale family which they named Khoonda, with Terena Adare at its head. The people of Khoonda are fearful of the Jedi, who they associate with the Dark Jedi responsible for attacking them in the past.

"So that explains why these people don't like Jedi." Atton said as Alison closed the console.

"That's kind of weird don't you think Atton. T3, could you please download what information we might need from this console."

The droid then did as she said and they soon went to the front desk of the Khoonda building.

"May I be of assistance." The woman asked Alison, then smiling at Atton.

"Yes I would like to speak to whoever is in charge here."

"Of course you will need to see Administrator Adare to get access to the ruins, her office is directly behind this room, and you can't miss it. You can see her now if you like."

"Thank you"

Alison, along with the others then went directly to her office she then went inside and was greeted by Adare herself.

"A visitor, please come in I am Adare the administrator here, was that your ship that just landed?"

"Yes I did, it's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Alison."

"That ship is the Ebon Hawk if I'm not mistaken. That vessel has been on Dantooine before. That is a Jedi vessel."

"That may be so, and I know of the dislike the people here have for Jedi. Or anywhere now that I think about it."

"I still maintain…discreet, connections with Jedi. I suppose your arrival here is no coincidence. I believe you are looking for the Jedi master Vrook. He is a good friend of mine and he has gone missing, I ask you that you look for him and report of his condition. And you may speak with whatever business you have with him."

"Sounds like a deal, I'll be on my way then." Alison then left the office and overheard two women speaking of Jedi and the bounty on them, so Alison kept moving so she wouldn't attract Attention.

Atton then noticed one of the two women smile and flirtatiously wave at him.

"Oh how I have forgotten how good looking I am." He then kept walking along but then bumped into the T3 unit causing him to fall. He got up and brushed his jacket he didn't even want to look at her since he knew he was embarrassed and she would notice.

Alison laughed and kept walking, "Good looking? Maybe... But a bit ditsy, definitely." She then saw a kathound. "What the hell is that!?" she covered her mouth quickly, but the kathound heard and was charging for an attack.

Soon all three were battling the beast, and other kathounds and kinraths approached, but there fate ending the same. Shortly after Alison saw a cave, she went inside it and found a body, she salvaged it and found a med pac. She then traved deeper and saw giant crystals in different shapes and colors.

"Wow... these are so beautiful. Look at all the colors, oh my god purple! I love purple." She picked up several crystals and put them in her pockets.

They then kept searching the cave until Alison felt a strange feeling, as if something was calling her name. She then saw a glowing crystal and picked it up. she then heard Kreia telepathically communicating with her.

"Yes this is indeed very rare." Kreia whispered.

"Rare? How so?" Alison asked as she examined the crystal.

"This crystal shall serve you well, this crystal will serve you and help make your lightsaber much more efficient in battle use it well Alison..."

"Ok guys lets go, no use of staying here, lets head on to the ruins."

And so they did, leaving the caves and battling more hideous creatures. then running into more salvagers, speaking of artifacts and what they found. then as they made it closer to the ruins, they bumped into mercenaries. but luckily, none of them knew of Alison being a Jedi.

One of the mercenaries looked at Alison. "Well aint she a beauty? Tell me sweetie how much is the bounty on you?"

Alison said sarcastically "Oh wow you're definitely cool..." she rolled her eyes but then noticed the Mandalorian's. "Wait a sec..." she then approached the three. "Excuse me, are you guys rally Mandalorian's?"

"What's wrong? Never seen a real warrior before." one of them asked her.

"Oh my gosh you guys sound Australian. That's really cool i love accents."

They looked quizzical. "Uh...right, now is there something you want? We are a little busy right now."

"Sorry I'll be on my way. Farewell" she then walked to the Enclave Atton stopping her.

"You love accents?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah there interesting, why what's wrong with you?"

"Never mind, I was just curious."

The three then made it inside the Jedi enclave. They then walked around, exploring their surroundings. But unfortunately there were Kinraths all over, so of course they begun battle. Alison then tried using different force powers, but didn't succeed as much as she wanted to, but it still made a difference. Although it still got the job done, then Alison found parts to construct a lightsaber. She then gave T3 the parts and asked him to deliver it and several other things to Bao dur, who stayed on the ship. As the droid rolled off Alison then decided to sit down and take a break. Atton sat beside her noticing Alison exhausted.

"You think someone who fought in the wars would be used to this much excitement."

"I really have no idea what everyone is talking about, but seeing that trial, talking with Bao Dur, it does bring up familiarities. I know I am definitely not the girl they say i am. But strangely it feels like I'm taking her place. Something about this place, just brings up weird feelings. But let's just find clues to help what may have happened to the Jedi master." she couldn't help it, she was so tired.

Alison closed her eyes and leaned on Atton. Atton was surprised by this action, but he let her rest. He kind of liked her this way. But he stayed alert just in case more Kinraths approached. A minute or so later she woke up. Atton playing with her hair, feeling up on her hips a bit. Embarrassed she fell asleep like that, on Atton. He didn't really say anything about it, knowing she already made a slight fool of herself. Alison slapped his hand for the unnecessary touching.

"Well now that you are done with your little nap, shall we move on?" Atton asked as he stood up.

"Yes" Alison stretched and the two were on their way.


	8. Chapter 8

Searching through rooms and finding Jedi robes, saber parts, really started to fill Alison's bag quickly. Atton was indeed acting peculiar in each room, Alison started to notice how he was when near Jedi atmosphere. She wanted to ask but decided now probably wouldn't be best. She then noticed a door, she tried bashing it, hacking through it but was useless.

"Let me take care of this." Atton said.

"Alright since I know I can get the stupid thing open." Alison stood aside to get out of the way of Atton.

Atton then started to fiddle with it then it unlocked within seconds. It sort of impressed Alison, "Pure Pazzak" he said as the doors opened.

Atton then had his blaster ready, he saw a man, he had some books in his hand and looked preoccupied. The man looked at Atton with caution, but when Alison then stood in the door way, and as soon as the man laid his eyes on her, he immediately dropped the books and gracefully bowed to her. Atton immediately crossed his arms but still had the blaster ready at hand.

"Wow how very gentlemen like." Alison said as the man then stood back up straight. He then smiled at her, Alison felt the rosiness appearing on her cheeks, and this guy was kinda cute too. But she then became serious. "Ok dude who are you?"

"I am an historian and scientist working for the republic, although I am certain my contemporaries would judge me more a historian than scientist." he answered.

"You look familiar to me. But what are you doing here." Alison stepped into the room.

"Like you, I was looking for some trace of the Jedi. I had heard mention that one of the Jedi masters had gone there, but I found no trace of them." He picked up some of the stuff he dropped.

Alison then walked in the room, "Oh no there's more a reason than just that."

"Well the other reason was the ruins of the Jedi enclave, and once I arrived. I felt it was necessary to stay, to protect what was left. Much had been taken from the enclave, both by raiders and others. I wished to preserve what I could."

"Well that's cool, so what do you know of the Jedi?" Alison started to help him pick up a couple of holo thingy's.

"Well they are supposed to see a higher purpose in things, it is also proof that a single force wielder can change the face of the galaxy, and that is a frightening thing indeed." He looked at her as she helped him tidy up a bit.

"Wait a second, you sound like you don't like the Jedi, you hate them?" Alison put down the things neatly and crossed her arms.

"Hate? No. I do not hate them. They only raise questions without answers. All I saw was ignorance, and what those seeds created in the Republic. It is difficult to follow the Jedi code, when so few others have, but you know this." He finished

"Interesting, what is that supposed to mean?" Atton remarked as he kept his arms crossed and kept his eye on the blonde man eying 'his' girl.

"Well many Jedi defied the order during the Mandalorian wars and it paved the way for the Jedi civil war." He explained to Atton then looked back at Alison.

"So you blame the Jedi who turned, or the Counsel?" Alison asked.

"There is no blame, all must accept. But it is at its core, one must wonder if it was the failure of the teaching's...or the teachers themselves." The man looked sad as he spoke the words.

"You look really familiar, it's kind of bothering me now..." Alison examined his appearance.

"I imagine in your travels of the galaxy, you have seen many people. Faces tend to blur together after a time. What else would you like to know?"

"Thanks but I'll be leaving now." She then started to walk out but the man caught up with her touching her arm firmly enough to have her stay, but soft enough to know it wasn't hostile.

"Wait, before you go. I had a question for you, you came to Dantooine in search of Jedi. Why?"

"The Sith are rising in the galaxy, and I am going to need help to stop them." She moved his hand off her.

"If the Sith are rising again then it is strange the Jedi would not be there to meet them. And we have not seen more evidence of the Sith." He thought for a moment.

"Trust me, they are definitely Sith, they have been hounding me since Peragus." Alison remarked.

"I believe you. In any case it seems like our goals are compatible. If you will have me I can apply my knowledge and skills to helping you find the answers you seek."

Atton then walked up to him, "Look we are already full up. We don't need anyone else. We travel light." he then looked at Alison hoping for some agreement.

"Atton don't start, we need all the help we can get." Alison slightly pushed Atton to the side, since he was blocking her.

"So is that a yes?" he asked as he looked at Alison.

Atton huffed slightly, "We're still thinking about it." he crossed his arms.

Alison walked up to the blonde man and really got a good look at him. She went around him observing him. Atton kept his arms crossed but grew slightly jealous of this action.

Alison then sighed and thought. "Why do you look so dam familiar?" she asked the man.

He couldn't help but slightly blush, "Well I have met you before, prior to when the Jedi left to aid in the Mandalorian Wars."

"Oh she met you… well alright then let's get going." Alison sighed and was heading out the exit of the ruins.

The blonde man looked at Atton with confusion, of course Atton shrugged since he was also confused. All three then ventured fourth leaving the Enclave and making their way to the salvager camp. Atton then stayed close to Alison, keeping his eye on their new "friend". A man then went up to Alison and looked and held out some artifacts.

"Please miss I need money for my family, all these for 250 credits." His eyes were trying to hold back tears.

Alison looked in her bag, she whispered in Atton's ear. "How much is this?"

Atton then whispered in hers. "That's about 400". He then noticed her fragrance, it was like nothing he had smelled before, so sweet and somewhat flowery, and he then softly smelled her hair.

"Get off Atton" Alison shooed him off her a bit. She then turned back to the helpless man, "Here sir, take this much." she handed him the credits.

The man then started tears of joy "Thank you so much, here I hope you enjoy these, I hear there rare, but thank you" he then waved and left.

Her two companions then looked at her, her new friend then brought her to the side.

"That was very heart warming, I've noticed it before but now I can really see it. I was wondering when I should tell you, but I can't resist it any longer. You have this Aura around you, it's very inspiring, and I know...you're a Jedi. But don't worry I mean you no harm, you have seem to have found your center, throughout the dangers you face, you remain calm and focused. I now understand why so many followed you to war." He then thought for a moment. "Perhaps that's what leadership is... and it is something I have only a few during my travels. in any event, it has been some time since I have traveled with a Jedi, nor one so firmly upon the path. And I wanted to thank you."

Atton noticed him and the way Alison reacted, she was flattered and seemed a little bashful. So of course Atton huffed and turned away.

"That's very nice of you...uh... what was your name? I never caught it." Alison then noticed Atton look at her, so she smiled at him then looked back to her new companion.

"Forgive me, but there is something I must ask. In my study of the Jedi histories and the more... contemporary records. I have heard tales of a Jedi who was exiled. You are that Jedi, but the records are somewhat evasive on why this was done. I wanted to discuss why you chose to leave the order and accept the exile."

"Wow you are quite the chatterbox, well I had to, I left to protect the innocents on the outer rim." Alison realized her answer, unknowing of the source.

"I see, and because you went to war they cast you out? Do you have a record of this trial?"

"My droid T3-M4 has a copy." Alison said.

"Perhaps I shall examine it when I get the chance, with your permission."

"Go ahead, I trust you, no problem with me." She said.

He let out a sigh..."I appreciate your trust, thank you."

"No worries dude, but what's your name?" she smiled as he looked at her in a very friendly way.

"Mical..." he kept a smile at her.

"Alright, alright." Atton interrupted. "As much as I would love to chat and drink tea, we have places to go, and if Mical here is coming with us then by all means… just please kid, don't waste her time."

Alison then started walking back to Khoonda, many beasts came and once again they fought them off. And Mical did a good job in battle, Atton seemed to be fighting harder and more skillful. They went back to the cave and searched it one more time, and some mercenaries had a force cage and then they saw the Jedi master Vrook captured. So after Alison tried to bribe them for his release they refused, so unfortunately they had a battle, Alison was certainly wishing it would all stop. But it was done, our three heroes won and set the master free, but he was not the way you would expect.

"Always the rushing into action without thinking of consequences, what? You were expecting thanks?" master Vrook said. "Khoonda is in danger, and you have ruined the best chance of averting a full scale conflict."

"Look I'm sorry but I was just trying to help. Gosh you sound like my crotchety gramps..." Alison then put away her weapons.

"Is this a joke to you? People's lives are at stake." he snapped back.

"Wow ok, what is your problem, I barley met you, saved your life, and I get this treatment?" Alison sassed back.

Master Vrook then started to lecture Alison on the mistake of going to war. Alison then explained her story, Atton tapped Mical on his shoulder and they walked away keeping guard. So as to not get in the middle of their heated argument.

"She is so different from other Jedi" Mical remarked.

"Well I have traveled with her long enough to know that, and she's not only different but special in her own way." Atton said as he then looked back at Alison. It was getting a little harder to hide his feelings, especially with the 'competition'.

Unexpectedly, the freed Vrook chastised Alison, telling her that her actions just caused an all-out war, and revealing that he had allowed the mercenaries to capture him so that they would not attack Khoonda. He then decided to go to Khoonda and meet her there to aid the people. Alison agreed and he left, Atton then went to Alison.

"You ok Alison?" Atton asked.

"You're so nice Atton, yes I am fine. Let's go and help the people I just put in danger." She then walked out of the caves.

As Alison left the caves to return to Khoonda, she met Akzul's, the leader of the mercenary groups. He asked her to join him in his campaign against Khoonda, but she refused and dispatched Akzul's mercenaries. Then she made it back to Khoonda, Alison bolstered the stronghold's defenses by activating droids and security systems, as well as gathering extra members for the Militia. Akzul's mercenaries attacked, precipitating a long and hard-fought battle that culminated with the defeat of Akzul at the hands of Alison and Master Vrook. With the mercenary threat averted, Vrook Lamar taught Alison a new lightsaber form.

"Thank you Master Vrook, I plan on finding the rest of the Jedi masters and bringing them here to discuss the efforts against the Sith." she then took a deep breath. "I will be back, and i kept denying it but now I will take responsibility for what I have done."

"Be on your way then, may the force be with you." The Jedi master answered.

Alison then headed back to the ship with Atton and Mical. As soon as they boarded Alison then looked for Kreia and told her of the crystal, Mical then went to the med bay and made himself at home. He then noticed a bag, he picked it up and several things fell from it, what would be familiar to us as sweatpants, books, wallet, and such. He then saw her school binder which had a picture of Alison and her friends at the beach. Mical then went in search of Alison and found her with Kreia. He then handed her the binder and Alison stood up and looked at it.

"Where did you find this?" she asked as she stared at the picture of herself with the sunset gleaming her smile.

"It was in the med bay." Mical answered.

She then rushed to the med bay and found her stuff, she happily grabbed them and put it back in the bag. She then went into the other room and changed her clothes.

"I have never been so happier to wear sweatpants in my life!" she then went to what were the ships quarters and fell asleep in one of the beds.

Mical was then examining the trial holo record, he became very intrigued with her, Alison then past by rubbing her eyes.

"So what do you make of it?" She asked Mical.

"Well Alison I am unsure what to make of it. I must confess I was searching for some meaning beyond the records… a reason for why one would leave the order." He turned off the holo vid so he could put all his attention on Alison.

"No I didn't leave… well she didn't leave, apparently she was exiled." Alison yawned, she was still tired, Dantooine happened so quickly but it definitely wore Alison out.

"I'm sorry I don't quite understand…" Mical replied.

Alison then explained her story, Mical as like Atton was very intrigued. As she finished telling her tale Mical decided to do the same.

"I'm afraid I have not been entirely open with you concerning my past." Mical looked in Alison's eyes for a moment with awe. He then told her of how Meetra, who has been mistaken for Alison, was supposed to train Mical as her Padawan, but left for the war.

"I'm sorry Mical, because of the Jedi leaving to war you weren't able to become one with the force." Alison sat across him. "I could train you, to feel the force again."

"Yes, it is time…" Mical stood up. "What is it I must do?"

"Well relax, meditate." Alison answered.

The two then meditated, feeling the force run through them, Mical took long deep breaths and cleared his mind… the force then rushed through him but in a calm manner. He then opened his eyes and looked at Alison, he noticed a light gleam from her as she kept meditating. Alison then opened her eyes and saw him looking at her.

"Is there uh… something wrong" she asked.

"I do apologize" Mical answered. "Thank you Alison, I will help you with whatever you need assistance in, and with all my capabilities."

"Thanks Mical, now I am getting a little hungry so I'll see you around." Alison then arose and headed to the cargo hold and started eating some of the sludge Atton once gave her then went back to bed.

Mical then went to the cockpit noticing Atton very busy with minor repairs.

"Atton, do you need a hand?" He asked as he tried to help.

Atton looked at him and huffed a bit. He then continued what he was doing rolling his eyes. "No go back to your training, or whatever it was you were doing."

"What?" Mical became slightly confused by this action.

"If I need someone useless I'll make sure to call you." he said with an irritated tone.

"Is there a problem? I was only offering to help..." Mical answered.

Alison then felt something strange. She then got up and grabbed her bag and grabbed a much better functioning hair tie and tied her hair up. Luckily her bag had many uses for her, since it was a duffle bag with her Clothes from Workout class at school, and the necessities of being a girl. Hairbrush, deodorant, perfume, etc.

So she went near the cockpit and heard the two bickering. She then hid so she could listen to what it was they were arguing about.

"Problem? No, no problem. Just wondering how long you're planning to stick around." Atton said with some attitude.

"For long as she needs me of course." Mical responded.

"How heroic of you, well she doesn't need you. In fact, we were doing just fine until you showed up." Atton then stopped what he was doing and paid full attention, crossing his arms.

Alison couldn't believe what he was saying, but her gut told her to leave before she heard something she didn't want to. She then continued to explore the ship, meanwhile the two were still bickering.

Mical then responded "Well there were times when it seemed you too needed help."

"Always with the details, aren't you? You can't fool me. You have some agenda, spying on her, always keeping your eye on her." Atton remarked.

"No I don't, I simply admire her. She has many qualities worthy of respect, and a strength that matches her beauty. Surely you have noticed." Mical said.

"Yeah, and I noticed first..." Atton pointed his finger at Mical "Get it? So cut it out...And another thing, stop being all noble around her, in your big hero way. She sees right through your little act. She likes honest guys, not guys who run around being unselfish and heroic all the time."

"Funny, I thought she was the real Hero..." Mical then left and went back to the medbay creating medpacks.

"I didn't know you could do that" Alison said as she walked and stood next to him.

"Of course, please let me know if you need any medical care. Also I have studied the ways Jedi meditate so you may also, well you know."

"Oh most definitely Mical, actually it does hurt here a bit."

Mical then examined her wound and began treating it. Atton then went around the ship looking for Alison, then found her in the med bay with Mical.

"Alison, you alright? I didn't know you were hurt." Atton said.

"Don't worry Atton I'll be fine, so what's up?" She moved her shirt a bit so Mical could work better.

"Well..." Atton couldn't help but observe her small curvy waist showing. "I was just wondering where to next." he then looked at her face.

"Well earlier you said something about Nar Shadda, so there sounds good. Oh and Atton?"

"Yeah?" Atton responded.

She pointed at her face. "I'm up here ok buddy" she then giggled as he smiled and rolled his eyes, then headed to the cockpit setting course for Nar Shadda.

Atton then head on course and the ship on light speed. Alison then thanked Mical and went back to the Room where she fell asleep. The droid woke her up several hours later and informed her that Atton asked that everyone meet in the main hold. so she got up and decided to wear one of the robes she found, she ripped and sewed some parts since it was loose for her. Alison then looked in a reflection and noticed she made the clothes a little too tight, it sort of showed off her hour glass figure. But luckily she had a robe that would mostly cover her so Atton, or probably the others wouldn't notice. She finally arrived and Bao Dur set up the hologram of the planet and Atton went away on the information that was needed to hear.

"Well here we are, the smugglers moon. It's the gaping mauve of Nal Hutta, swallowing all the cargo and space port thugs the galaxy has to offer." Atton took his breath, "Mandalorian's, Mercenaries, war veterans, and pilots from the Mandalorian wars and the Jedi civil war ended up on Nar Shadda, from all sides of the conflict. Nar Shadda is a rough place and easy to get lost in... Or for someone to get lost. If you want to keep out of sight from the Sith for a while you couldn't pick a better place."

"What the hell does Nal Hutta mean?" Alison asked.

Atton answered, "It means Glorious Jewel in Huttese, but don't let the name fool you. It's the central breeding grounds of the Hutts. Nar Shadda orbits it. Nal Hutta is as slimy as the Hutts, lots of swamp and bloated gas. It's where those slugs reach out and grab chunks of the galaxy. Trust me, we are not going to go anywhere near the place unless we want to be washing the stink out of our clothes for the next few years."

Mical slightly muttered but loud enough to hear. "It might take longer than that for some of us..."

Atton then turned to Mical, "You spend all day thinking up that joke? Maybe you and Bao Dur should end up starting a circus."

Alison then giggled a bit then looked at Bao Dur apologetically. But then Bao Dur looked at Atton. "I fail to understand your reference, though I doubt your information would prove worthwhile."

"Alright so would I be able to find the Jedi master?" Alison asked Atton.

"It won't be easy, there's so much traffic finding anyone on the moon's surface is going to be hard. Now we are going to touch down in the refugee sector. There's lots more there and its harder for people to spot you coming in, or find you once you arrive. There's no way anyone is gonna find us here."

"Wow Atton you know a lot about this place, been here before Mr. Expert?" Alison raised an eyebrow.

He couldn't help but smile at her "Well Alison I wasn't born on Peragus, so I've been here and there. Do you enjoy interrogating me?" he said in a jokingly friendly way.

"Not as much as you do Atton" she said with a smile and sass.

"Well not dressed this way..." Alison raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Uh never mind" He then went to the cockpit and started to prepare to land the ship.


	9. Chapter 9

It still took some time to land, there were so many cargo ships going in and leaving out it was another hour wait. But meanwhile on the ship, Mical was in the communications center and T3 rolled in beeping away.

Mical then responded to the unit, "Yes, I am using the communications systems. I need to report back to my superiors, or else they will send someone looking for me. I would rather not cause a ...scene by having them show up unexpectedly while we are attempting to secretly find the Jedi Order." He typed away as the droid beeped away another question, "Yes it is a republic transmission. But do not worry I shall use discretion. And the people with whom I speak with can be trusted." He then left to a quiet area and began to meditate. He meditated on the republic, the force, and what Alison told him, he was slightly confused on the topic.

Meanwhile in the cockpit Atton was checking the ship to make sure all was in order, he then heard a beeping and saw a yellow light flicker.

"That's weird…" Atton muttered. He then looked into the matter from the console. "A transmission huh, why to Telos?"

He then decided to investigate on the matter. He then went around the ship searching for Mical. He then found him and prepared to confront him.

"Yes?" Mical said as he slightly felt his presence.

"I picked up a transmission to Telos." Atton stated.

"Ah..." Mical responded.

"Who was it going to?" Atton crossed his arms as he glared at him.

"That is none of your concern." Mical stood up and faced Atton.

Atton then walked to Mical in an intimidating fashion. "That's where you're wrong. When it comes to our safety it sure as space does make it my concern. Who was the transmission going to?" He asked again, with more demand.

"The transmission was for the Republic. If I did not check in with them, they would send someone after me. I would rather we travel unnoticed for now. They will be unable to trace the coordinates of the transmission." Mical stood his ground.

Atton huffed a bit, "So you are a spy."

"I am a representative of the republic, doing research on missing Jedi, as I have said I am not a spy. I am here to protect her."

Atton then huffed a bit again then stormed off. He then found himself in Kreia's chambers. Kreia then arose to speak with Atton.

"So now you know" Kreia stated.

"Yeah that one we picked up on Dantooine, he's a spy for the Republic. Yet Alison still listens to him." Atton answered.

"Is he now? How curious. But not unexpected."

"You knew about this? You knew he was a Traitor, and you let him on board?" He became confused at Kreia.

"Oh but there are so many betrayals already." She arose from her meditation and looked in the mirror as she fixed her hood. "The fact that one serves the Republic is minor a betrayal, compared to hers. If she has chosen him then she has chosen the republic. And all that means."

"Well what are we going to do?" Atton asked with much concern.

"For now, nothing." She slightly shrugged her shoulders then turned and faced Atton. "But remember your loyalties... I will call upon them in time."

In another part of the ship Alison was looking through her binder, it had several pictures of her and her friends at the boardwalk one spring break. She then found one of her and her family.

"I wonder if they are all alright. I hope I get home, soon..." she then was ready to go, but before she did she went to talk to Bao Dur. "Hey you said you could help me build a lightsaber, could you still?"

Bao then brought out the parts needed and explained the basics to her, and Alison got started, she finished a blue, and a green one, then she made a double-bladed one for herself. It contained the special crystal, and the purple color. Alison then went around the ship then found a woman with a cloak covering her eyes. She then Brought out her lightsaber and began to slash at Alison.

"Hey! Watch it!" Alison exclaimed. "Who the hell are you?!"

The two then started to battle, Alison starting her lightsaber and began blocking her hits, they fought and fought until the sound of the lightsaber clashes was heard across the ship. Bao Dur was working on the HK unit that was found in the closet then heard the two at it. Meanwhile Alison was fighting for her life, she then let out her energy and her enemy went down.

Alison's opponent took her breath, she then muttered, "My Life is yours..."

"What? That's it? So what now you try to kill me not you want to serve me?" Alison took her breath as well, "You weren't easy to defeat but why are you trying to kill me?"

"I will lay down my life for you Master, my name is Visas, I was sent by my master to kill you..." She answered, "Now that I have been defeated by a great Jedi warrior, you may choose if I live or die…"

"Visas, I'm Alison and I am not going to kill you. I have no desire to end your life. Now I am on a quest to get back home, and if you want to help me then I welcome you. But don't even think to backstab me, I can highly assure you I will stop you. "

"Yes master…" Visas said as she held her weapon in front of her as a sign of respect.

"Alright well I have to find a Jedi master on this planet so I'll be going now." Alison thought for a moment. "And please don't call me master, I have a name for a reason."

Alison then got ready by the time the ship landed. She then went off the ship along with everyone else. Visas followed Alison with her head down, she couldn't see with her eyes but she saw with the force, this Kreia sensed immediately.

"Ah... the beautiful stench of decay and desperate living." Atton said as he took a deep breath.

"This moon, it deems with life. It is difficult to center one self." Kreia then remarked.

Visas then took a breath "Never have I been to a place so alive with the force, yet so dead to it. The contrast is like a blade."

"Wait who is she?" Atton exclaimed.

"Some other time guys for now we gotta get stuff done." Alison replied.

"Well then Alison welcome to Nar Shadda, Towering buildings kilometers high, and miles deep, with canyons so wide you could have a dog fight in them..." Alison then walked a bit then quickly Atton stopped her. "Words of warning, watch where you step or you will fall for hours." Atton then put his hand on Alison's shoulder. "Don't worry I got you" he then winked at her and Alison took his hand off her.

"So is it alright we land on here?" Alison asked.

"Pshh...Sure, most of the landing pads around here are unclaimed...or should be. They're pretty badly maintained, so there not safe to land on. Well I mean not this one. But they all have the reputation, so we should be all right I think. Alright then let's move out. Uh where are we headed, exactly?"

"Alison, finding the Jedi here will not be an easy task." Kreia said. "The mass of people here make it difficult to center one self, so stay sharp and aware."

"Alright Kreia" Alison responded. "Wait a second. Ok who is going to go with me? I don't want to bring everyone, it would be too suspicious going around with a flash mob." Alison then looked at everyone and they looked at each other.

"Well I feel it would be wise if I remained on the ship, so I may get my work done" Bao Dur said. "But if there's anything you need repaired then make sure to contact me."

The T3 droid then rolled next to Alison, whizzing away. Kreia knew she could always contact her through telepath so she just went back to the ship. Atton and Mical looked at each other and both then looked at Alison. Visas then walked to her side.

"I shall go with you Miss Alison. My life is yours, and I swear to keep yours safe." She then stood silently besides Alison.

"Maybe I should go, I can be of great use." Mical requested.

"Alison I'll go with you, I know my way around. And you, Tin can get back to the ship, repairs need to be made." Atton slightly pushed Mical to the side out of his way.

"Alright Visas I have a feeling you would be a hell of a lotta help" she then looked at the two guys, they were like puppies at the shelter, one pouting his puppy dog lips, the other tilting his head, but both with puppy dog eye's. Alison then stopped her short day dream and made her decision. "That's nice of you Mical but Atton does know the lingo, so I'd rather play it safe."

"I understand, it would be wise to have him with you." Mical answered, he then walked up to Alison and held her hand close to his chest and looked in her eyes. "But I do ask that you be careful, and if something happens I will do all I can to heal you."

As soon as they were about to leave a strange flying alien creature came flying toward Alison and was yelling.

"You! You there!" the creature said.

"Uh oh..." Atton remarked.

"What's with you leaving that piece of junk ship on my landing pad?" He snarled. "I got another ship coming in and unless you want that hunk crushed, you better move it. Got it?!"

"Look buddy no one was using it ok." Atton said as he shielded Alison from the alien.

"Well I got a special reservation for this space, you move it or it gets crushed." The creature snarled.

"We can pay for now, and when we come back I'll throw in something extra." Atton crossed his arms.

"Yeah? All I'm hearing is talk, how much you offering?"

Atton convinced the landing pad owner to keep the ship there. So quickly after Alison set off in search of another Jedi Master. The massive population and large cityscape of the planet made it easy for one to hide and lay low for a while. Unfortunately, Alison did just the opposite. In her attempt to find Jedi Master Zez Kai Ell, Alison made an effort to cause much anger and distress to the Exchange, and get the bounty hunters off her back. She constantly did selfless acts and helped desperate people. Visas proved more than loyal to Alison, helping her with whatever needed. But Atton seemed strange, as if he was trying to hold something back. Alison was just reuniting two people from the wars in the refugee section when two Tweliks asked for her.

"You there girl, we have information that would be valuable to you, 25 credits a small sum. But it's for your ears alone..." one of the male Tweliks said.

"Alright, what do you have to say?" Alison gave them the credits.

"The male you travel with we have seen him before." The other Twelik said as he glanced at Atton.

Alison then looked over by Atton, who was at a vendor looking at trinkets. "Who Atton?"

"Yes that's what we knew him by. That one came to the smuggler's moon years into the Jedi Civil War, claimed he had been displaced by the war. Do not trust him. He is not a soldier, he is a killer, tried and true. I can give you nothing more than that warning, the rest is up to you." They both then left going as far as they could.

Alison then went by a vendor so she wouldn't seem suspicious. She then looked at the clothes and traded the miners uniform for more fitting clothes, Visas stood by her silently and it was kind of creeping her out.

"I sense something is bothering you Master" Visas said.

Alison sighed "You think you get a good picture of someone, then a small piece of information raises a whole lot of questions."

"Master may I suggest you ask your companion what you need to. So it may bring you more peace."

"I thought you were a Sith, yet you sound like a Jedi. But you're right I will. And please stop with the master stuff you're not a dog Visas…" Alison then went over by Atton who bought computer spikes. "So uh, got what you needed?"

Atton looked at Alison raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, uh is there something up?"

"Well I just wanted to talk with you, could you come over here with me? It's kind of private..." Atton walked with Alison where they could talk. "So I have some Questions I would like to ask."

"All right, what did you want to know?" Atton responded.

She looked at Atton then took a deep breath. "I met someone who says he knows you."

He mildly chuckled "Yeah that's a surprise, did he say I owe him credit too?" he said with humor.

"That's the thing, he said you're not who you say you are. And that you were here during the Jedi civil war." She pouted her lips to the side waiting for his response. "Something you want to tell me?"

"I'm as Atton as Atton will ever be! And whoever your trusted informant is, he's right! I did show up on Nar Shadda during the war... along with other refugees." Atton turned away from her, he huffed while she came closer to him.

"Trusted informant? Atton I'm asking you, I trust you ok?" She walked around to see his face, he looked down, she looked at him sweetly. "Just tell me what's up with you?" Alison defensively said as Atton became somewhat angry.

"No, because you're asking about it, if I wanted to tell you anything I would have come and told you. Anything else?" he crossed his arms and he looked her straight in the eye.

"Why are you so defensive, I just was asking I didn't mean to offend you or anything." Alison's smile went away.

"Is this an interrogation? If so, you're terrible at it. Especially for an ex-Jedi or whatever you are. Why don't you just crawl in my head and try to dig it out whatever you're looking for rather than asking about it?" he snapped back.

"First off I'm not trying to win a dam reward for best interrogator, second, what makes you think I'm that type of shady person? The hell is your problem with me Atton?" She crossed her arms but her eyes were sincere. "You tell me to trust you, and now your acting like this and its totally making me not want to trust you."

"You know what? I helped you get off Peragus. If I hadn't been there, you wouldn't have even gotten off the administration level. I'm trying to help you. I don't know why I'm bothering."

"Technically I didn't really need you to, the Sith would have unlocked it and…" she sighed.

"Oh yeah well what about your stupid Padawan huh? You ever interrogate him?" Atton said with much attitude.

"Mical?! Atton are you serious?" Alison rolled her eyes, "You know what I did ask him about his past, and he did hesitate but he still told me. You however always were so dam evasive, in fact you still are!" Alison took a breath… she felt anger clouding her mind.

"Why are you comparing us? What you want to replace me now, no I get it you still need me. After all didn't Kreia say I pilot the ship, so that's why I'm still here?" Atton choked a bit, he sounded hurt, not physically. He didn't know himself why he acted this way, but it was only around Alison. "Look I want to be more than just the dam pilot… I want to help you I want to…"

"So you want to protect me?" Alison said as she looked in Atton's eyes, she once again saw the shimmer of hazel.

He let out a deep breath. "I don't know. I'm not sure I understand it half the time."

"Atton, I would like to know where you were before you came here." she moved her hair away from her face and looked in his eyes again. She liked the Hazel that shinned

Atton couldn't help but look in her eyes, seeing she meant no harm, so sweet. But he became offended by the question. "You know what Alison? Not once have I asked about the Mandalorian wars. Not once! I heard about Dxun. Everyone has. I heard about Serroco, and I sure as hell know about Malacor V! What makes you think you have the right to interrogate me on anything? You have plenty to answer for, all you Jedi do."

"Atton I am not proud for what has been done. But I will be responsible enough for them." Alison looked down…

Alison then walked away from Atton feeling offended and angered but remained calm. Atton then grabbed her arm and looked in her eyes.

"Let go of my arm Atton." Alison snapped.

"No Alison its time I told you…" His grip was firm, as if he was holding back bottled up anger, but he softly let her go, "I'm sorry"

"Atton I would like to know about your past if we are going to be traveling together." She kept her peace.

"Well, don't get too attached to me, I don't like it." Atton knew it was a lie… but he was telling the truth at the same time.

"Why not Atton?" Alison then stepped a little closer to him.

"It's because I'm a deserter. It's what I do" Atton replied as he looked at his feet but then up at her.

"So you did serve in the war…" Alison muttered.

"Both the Mandalorian and again when Revan declared war on the Jedi. But it was more than that, you were there, you knew how easy it was to hate the Jedi who sat back evaluating the threat… and watched us die against the Mandalorian's." He said with held back anger

"Atton why did you desert?" Her voice became sad but with question.

"Because Alison you can't believe in the Republic anymore after that, after Revan nothing was the same." He backed away from Alison realizing he drifted to close to her. "Right after that final battle at Malacor, I was right there with the rest of the defectors, because it was the right thing to do."

"If you fight fire with fire, then you're just going to end up getting burned Atton. War is not the answer." Alison replied.

"Alison we needed the Jedi during the Mandalorian wars, more than anything. The Mandalorian's were slaughtering us by the millions. The millions Alison, without the Jedi's who turned on the council, without you, the Republic would have lost, and we would be slaves or corpses now."

"So start a whole new war and end more lives?" Alison remarked.

"We were loyal to Revan. That was enough, she saved us. So when the same Jedi who watched us die decided to fight us during the war, we fought back, I fought back." Atton clenched his hands into fists.

Alison took a deep breath. "So how did you?"

"I started killing Jedi, a lot of them. People say killing Jedi is hard, it's not, you just have to be smart about it. No blasters, no getting close to them, no attacking them directly when you can gun down their allies instead. There's ways of gassing them, drugging them, making them lose control, torturing them. I was really good at it." Atton then became a somewhat different person, like darkness was coming out. "What's worse is that killing them wasn't the best thing. Making them fall… making them see our side of it that was the best."

Alison stepped away from him, with discreetness she was sad and couldn't believe what she heard, "How Atton?" she had to ask but didn't really want to hear the answer.

"I taught myself techniques. It's hard for a Jedi to sense what you're really thinking if you throw up walls of strong emotions and feelings." He then had Alison against a wall leaning in toward her. "Impatience, cowardice, even lust…" he twirled his fingers around her hair. "Most Jedi awareness don't cruise beyond the surface feelings, to see what's deeper."

Alison pushed him away but he still stood close to her, she was confused on his intentions but still let him keep talking.

"And I was good at it, throwing up walls, my superiors knew it. Sometimes even the Jedi on our side didn't even realize I was there."

"That explains the way you act." Alison remarked.

"Part of it, maybe it was always me. It's hard to tell sometimes, I haven't known who I am for years. I wasn't the only one." Atton thought for a moment then continued.

"Oh?" Alison budged him a little further since he kept getting a little too close.

"Revan understood that the real battle was going to be the Jedi's on both sides. And whoever were the strongest would win. So Revan would try to convert them, if it didn't work then they would be killed. So Revan trained elite Sith units into assassination squads, whose duty was to capture the Jedi. I was one of the special units trained to do this."

"And you're here now because?" Alison braided her hair as he spoke.

"Alison one day I decided not to do it anymore, so I left. Ended up on Nar Shadda became someone else."

"Atton why are you telling me this? I'm a Jedi and you're telling a Jedi you have killed Jedi." She thought. "why now at least?"

"Because you have too, different circumstances. And I've only been with you a short time, enough to know that as soon as someone signs on with you, they haven't got long to live. Maybe I want someone to know who I was in case a story needs to be set straight." he couldn't help but want to be close to Alison, he put his hand on the wall behind her then leaned in close.

"So you just left? why did you leave the Sith?" she once again pushed him back, she was starting to think he was liking it.

"Well there was a woman, A Jedi, she gave her life for mine. I never knew her name, she said she had come to save me. She was lying of course, or I think she was. It doesn't matter, she told enough truth to get my attention. Revan was sending the Jedi we caught to a terrible place where they would be broken, and if anyone in the units was force sensitive they would be sent there too. she said that's what would have happened to me, that I had the force inside me. That's why I was so good at killing Jedi. And if the Sith knew I would become an instrument of the dark side forever, no escape, no turning back. I hurt her, and when I thought she couldn't take anymore, she showed me the force in my head. I think I loved her...but it wasn't that kind of love. it was the kind where you're willing to give up everything for someone you don't even know."

"Atton, that's what it means to be a Jedi." Alison responded as she looked into his eyes.

"In the end, I killed her because I loved her... and in the end she sacrificed herself to protect me. And after that I couldn't stop feeling things before, guilt, impatience..." he once again played with her hair and getting close. "Lust... I couldn't keep doing what I was doing. So I left to Nar shadda and I lost myself there until the war was over. I wanted no more of Jedi light or dark or the force. I just wanted to be left alone. Then I met you..."

Alison looked at him as he brought himself closer, she put her hand on his chest softly pushing him away. Atton put his hand on hers.

"And I thought maybe, she had saved me so I could help you, and if I can't then I have to try. I didn't want you to know any of this, I didn't want to tell you, but I had to. Because if something happens, I can't let you think I was doing it for something other than the past. I felt the force once, at the time, there was too much pain to confront it. If I did it would mean I would change into something else. But now I'm not afraid anymore. And I think if I learn how to use it, I can help protect you, or at least buy you time when disaster comes screaming in. I want to learn to use the force, I want to learn to help you." He then leaned in closing his eyes… slightly puckering his lips.

He smelled like the expensive cologne at the mall, she liked it. Alison blushed but then got out before he did what she wasn't really ready for. But Atton realized it was very odd, he brushed himself off and played it cool.

"Atton I will train you to become a Jedi" Alison said as she quickly calmed her rosy cheeks from bashfulness.

"What must I do Alison? Is there a ritual or...?"

"Uh...close your eyes, open your mind. feel what's around you, feel its currents, its eddies. Listen to the echo of your thought, your heart, separated form war, separated from hate. Think of what you felt when you felt the need to help me, to protect me."

Atton did as she asked and let out a deep breath.

"Atton, it is done... now awaken, you have now unlocked the force within yourself." Alison smiled a bit.

Atton felt the rush of peace and tranquility all at once, he looked at Alison and grabbed her. He held her for a sort moment then let her go, and once again Alison was blushing and surprised.

"I'm sorry kinda just went with the flow." Atton remarked as he was the mentally kicking his ass.

"We should work on that..." Alison then walked away and saw Visas just standing in one place. "Uh, you didn't um."

"Master I shall not lie to you, I cannot directly see but I did sense it slightly as to not intrude." Visas bowed her head.

"Yeah...I had a feeling." Alison sighed.

Atton then got a message from the droid on his communicator.

"Alison we should head back to the ship." Atton requested

So the three then headed back to the ship. And Alison definitely felt super awkward with what just happened, but she slightly wished she let him... By the time they got on the ship T3 started playing a message. It was from one of the exchange leaders named Visquis telling that he knows of Alison and that she was a Jedi. He simply asked to meet her alone to discuss the bounty on her.

"Well it's certainly not a trap." Atton said with sarcasm.

"No Atton I think it is a trap." Mical responded with worry.

"Lighten up, can you ever take a joke." Atton told Mical as he rolled his eyes.

Alison stood there with deep thought. "Maybe I should go, this could be my chance to finally get rid of the stupid bounty on me." She ran her fingers through her hair taking it out of her face. Atton then realized it was her thought process. "As suspicious as it seems I should go."

"Alison, be in mind that if you so choose to go meet this, Visquis, you must do this Alone." Kreia said with much wisdom.

"Ok then might as well get this over with…"Alison said as she cracked her knuckles.

So Alison then made her goodbyes quick and took off, little did she know that Atton was trailing behind her. Alison then made it almost there when Atton caught up with her. He then caught her attention.

"Hey Alison wait up." Atton yelled catching her attention.

"Atton what are you doing here? I got to..."

"I know, I just wanted to tell you to be careful alright."

"Thanks Atton, that's very nice of you. Oh and don't worry I'll be careful." she smiled then was about to go when Atton stopped her.

"I won't be able contact you via comlink if something happens, and I'm betting that squidhead knows it. Watch yourself, and don't be too long. I'll keep an eye out here until you return." He thought for a moment then a smirk came on his face. "And I know just the place." he winked at Alison then took off.

"He is such a weirdo, a cute one at least." she took a deep breath then took off. "Alright time I start heading off."


	10. Chapter 10

Alison walked to the Jekk Jekk Tar, the meeting place to finally see Visquis and end the stupid bounty on her. Alison went away from the entrance for a bit, since she wanted a better plan before going in alone. A cloaked man then approached Alison.

"Well you are a beauty…" he seductively said.

"Ok wise guy what do you want?" Alison readied her saber, but not igniting it.

"Well over 70,000 credits who wouldn't want the bounty? But I could have a little fun before I turn you in." he smirked at Alison.

Alison heard a small metal ball roll and noticed it by his foot, she took a step back. "What the hell?..."

An explosion then set off leaving the man unconscious, also knocking Alison down. She shook the dizziness then stood up. When suddenly a woman appeared, well she wasn't a human but she was very similar, except for the slight orange skin. But there were people like that on earth, particularly bitches from Jersey. So Alison figured she probably was human.

"So you're the Jedi everyone is talking about" She walked toward Alison stepping over the unconscious hunter. "You don't look so tough." She said. She rested her hand on her hip.

"I look better than you do" Alison remarked as she stepped closer.

"I thought you Jedi were supposed to be smart, and here you are, running around Nar Shadda sticking your lightsaber into everyone's business. What? Were you planning on saving everyone on this moon? You're attracting more attention than a fleet of Sith warships." The woman remarked as she got a good look at Alison, as if she was analyzing her.

Alison crossed her arms into her robe holding her lightsaber in case she needed to use it. "So who are you?"

"I'm Mira, best bounty hunter in this system, and I'm not bragging it's a fact. I had you in my sights ever since you landed. Look I know that squidhead Visquis sent you a message to meet him in the Jekk Jekk tar. He works for GOTO, and it's a trap. I bet he is going to lure you in there then start a fight, then wrap you up and deliver you dead claiming you attacked him." she said.

"Alright I'll bite, why do you care?" Alison said as she relaxed a bit.

"Well if I know about it that means everybody else on this moon does, or will soon enough. And when that happens, the bounty hunter truce is off. And things are going to get ugly quick." Mira then started to observe Alison. "Wait how old are you?"

"Well where I come from I am 18 not sure that matters, but anyway sadly I'm use to everyone hounding me down like a fox. So when they come, I'll be ready." Alison said but not to sound as if boasting.

"Actually I think your friends are the ones in trouble, someone is probably watching us, follow me. I'll take you to my hide out." Mira then started to run away.

"I guess I don't really have a choice." Alison soon started to follow Mira just in case more bounty hunters were on her tail.

Meanwhile in a Cantina,

"Well this sure beats staying on the ship. A few drinks to keep me on my toes, a few games of Pazzak to keep the mind alert. At least our fearless leader is done straightening stuff out."

Atton was making himself at home sitting at the bar ordering drinks.

"Give me a shot of Juma, and keep them coming." He reached in his ripped jacket pockets and laid out some credits.

Suddenly two twelik girls show up and sit by him at the bar.

"Well..." he said with happily surprise. "Staying on the ship was a bad idea after all."

Back on the ship Mical was preparing the med pacs and such, he did worry about Alison. He thought about the force, the republic, but mostly about Alison. He watched a lot of Jedi holo vids when he was at the academy, he knew he could never… not with Alison, but he would time to time picture it. When they would meditate, he felt something strange through the force...

"Could this be the darkside?" Mical muttered to himself. "There is no passion there is peace..."

Kreia stood in the way that connected the Med bay to the hall, Mical felt her presence but could not see her. He went to the hall, she literally stood in front of him, but he couldn't see her.

"Is there..." he whispered. He then looked but saw nothing, he felt some strange presence, but shook it off and went back to work.

Back in the Cantina, Atton was getting a bit comfortable at the bar...

Atton drank more Juma "So... I don't think I caught your names, you two work here or?"

"We are dancers yes, and once slaves, but now no more." one of the tweliks said. She then gave Atton a look he had seen several times before... he couldn't help but smirk.

"Oh yeah? Well what happened to your master?" Atton said as he stood up taking his last drink like a shot.

"He was made deceased, we serve no one but ourselves. So why are you here? Looking for us?" the other twelik said. She then eyed his blaster, no his weapon... eww guys don't think that way.

"No, actually I'm here protecting someone. Keeping em out of trouble, by acting as a distraction for people looking to harm her." He said with pride.

"Oh not harm, we just want the beautiful exile to submit or we will harm you and find other bait." they snickered.

Atton then got in position for attack " Oh yeah why don't you two shuttas try it? And we will see what happens." his hand was on his holster, ready to pounce.

Soon the three broke out in battle. Atton then defeated one and the other injured his side somewhat badly, but Atton prevailed and started heading for the ship.

"Well that's it, the bounty hunter truce is off that means this place is gonna get real bad, real fast. I better get back to the ship and warn the others." Atton clenched to his side, it was in pain

Shortly he made it to the ship safely, and everyone was outside.

Atton caught his breath. "Ok we need to move out."

"Atton what is wrong?" Mical asked. He then saw Atton's wound. "Atton your hurt..."

"I'm fine Kid..." He then turned to the group. "The truce between the bounty hunters in Nar Shadda is off. There's going to be a war. A trap is bad enough but having hundred bounty hunters on your back is something else." Atton said as he stretched.

"She was told to meet alone..." Kreia stated. "We cannot disrupt their meeting until the alien reveals what information he possesses."

"Look we need to move, they are coming after us not Alison." Atton replied.

"But what of Alison, if they come after us they shall be after Alison as well." Mical remarked. "We must rescue her."

"Yeah...you're right, but I'm guessing we are in a lot more trouble than she is." Atton agreed.

Suddenly three bounty hunters showed up and demanded the location of Alison. They then threatened the whole group and soon a fight broke out. But meanwhile at Miras hiding spot.

"Well this is one of my safe houses, it's not too pretty to look at but it keeps away prying eyes." Mira said

"Oh my god it reeks, what is that smell..." Alison held her sleeve to her face. "Why did you bring me here?"

"Well Visquis is arranging a trap for you, no surprise there, and thing is he intends to cut the bounty hunters out and deliver you personally, not smart." Mira remarked.

"Actually do you have a shower here?" Alison asked.

Mira looked at Alison with slight confusion. "Uh alright... it's over here." she showed her what she needed to take the shower. "Don't take too long though, water isn't warm for long."

Alison then took her shower, when she go out her robe was missing, but she didn't pay too much mind to it. Mira then waited for her to get dressed.

"So about the hunters..." Mira stated.

"Ok, but I still got to meet with him. Just to get this over with." Alison said as she tied her hair back in a tight braid/pony tail preparing to leave.

"No you're going to stay here until I meet with him." Mira demanded.

"Excuse me? I don't think so lady..." Alison rolled her eyes but then started to feel lightheaded.

"You really don't have a choice Ms. Alison, the smell you noticed when you came in, yeah anybody without oil factory blockers like me is going to start feeling dizzy." Alison then passed out. "And fall unconscious, goodnight Jedi, I'll just take that environmental suit and I'll be back soon."

Alison woke several hours later, and just started heading to the jekk jek tar. But indeed it was a trap. Mira was captured by Visquis's men but later escaped. Alison barged her way through to finally rid of the pests. But Visquis took off running to his lair, Alison fought off the guards and went after him. she then finally made it to Visquis when a probe floated in, claiming it was GOTO. It killed Visquis for betraying him then drugged Alison. Mira heard of what happened and went to seek Alison's friends. But sometime later Alison awoke and once again in her skimmies.

"Oh are you serious? Where the hell are my clothes, I swear this better be a dream." She looked around, it was an empty room

The very same probe came out and projected a man

The man then spoke, "Hmm I was expecting someone taller."

"I was expecting my clothes to be on." Alison snapped back trying to cover herself.

"Well I had to have your weapons stripped and such and since you are a remarkably gorgeous specimen I couldn't think as to keep this sight at bay, plus I was hoping to find some flaws. Now I hope you are not in too much pain, can you understand the words I say?" the hologram echoed slightly.

"Yeah loud and clear" Alison upsettingly said. "Ok GOTO the hell do you want?"

"Are you a Jedi?" he asked.

"I am not really affiliated with the order." she answered.

"Well I have a job for you."

"You have a weird ass way of asking, I mean all the bounty hunters." Alison sarcastically said.

"The Republic, it is broken and I need it protected." He said.

"Wait so you chased me all over the dam galaxy to ask me to save it? Alright I'll do it but you have to set me free."

"I am afraid I can't do that, it would be better for me to keep you under watch than." an alarm goes off "Your allies must have found you, my ship is under attack, if you excuse me I must see the defenses to my ship."

Alison was relieved to know that her companions were on their way, she looked and looked for something to use to cover up her over exposed body. She found a curtain but used it as a toga since she couldn't really do anything else. She then looked at her skimmies, they were plenty burned, she then found a needle and tore the curtain, she then tore her skimmies and was making something to temporarily wear. it looked really tight on her. She then looked in a droid that was guarding her, it reflected her image.

"Oh my god... I look like a pin up girl..." Alison was surprised at how she looked, the dark violet color just brought out her brown eyes, and her perfectly tan skin.

But she was tired so she drifted to sleep on the cold hard floor. She had a massive headache from the drugs, she felt numb in the legs so she didn't bother to use them at the moment, then everything went black. Alison fell quickly asleep, moments later she heard a crash and bang outside her door.

"I'm too exhausted..." Alison muttered as she was awaking from a much needed rest.

Soon Atton, Mira, Mical, and the droid T3 all rushed in. But the drugs didn't fully wear of Alison.

"Well he drugged you a little too well, might be about an hour before she can move her legs properly. "Mira stated as she examined Alison. "Oh you poor girl, that slime GOTO must of swiped your robe." she then helped Alison cover up more. And of course Atton had that familiar smirk on his face. "One of you two are gonna have to carry her."

Atton then quickly picked her up and held her close, of course eyeing her body up and down feeling her curved hip against him. The droid then started beeping away. Mical then gets a hold of Alison from Atton and they move on.

"The droid suggested I take her since you are the more skillful fighter." Mical insisted.

"You stupid little trash compactor, gotta ruin my chances huh?" he kicked the droid, Atton then got his blasters ready then caught up with them.

The team fought several more robots and bounty hunters all while escaping the yacht. Then suddenly the two same Tweliks that tried to ambush Atton appeared.

One of the tweliks spoke. "Finally, we meet the beautiful exile. Your companion should strike to kill, not wound."

Atton sighed, "Not again..."

"We meet again handsome, strong...fearful human." the other said.

Atton then became casual in stance and dialect. "Ladies, what you need is a man who understands the two of you, and understands your needs..."

"You understand our desire?" The Twelik asked.

And the other twelik answered "Because we desire to dance, to hunt and to kill"

Atton replied, "I was kind of hoping... mating with scruffy humans might have been the first on that list."

Alison then got up a bit, "You man whore of a scoundrel..." Alison muttered to Atton as she got up, Mical gently setting her down trying to tend to her numb legs.

"Alison are you alright?" Mical asked, he examined her legs to see if they were wounded. Mical felt her soft legs and his mind slightly trailed off for a moment.

"Strike to kill, not to wound. You will not escape us this time." The tweliks prepared to battle as did everyone else. "There's nowhere to run!"

"Escape? Run?! I didn't run from you two Schuttas last time, and this time I'm going to make sure you two stay down."

Soon they were all fighting, even Mical joined as Alison was being guarded by T3, the droid soon helped her up and giving her a healing shot. Alison then used a force wave and knocked the two twelik girl's unconscious. Alison then fixed the dress on her to better dignify herself then was walking away to the ship accompanied by T3. She walked very fashion model like, she felt confident and wanted to strut her stuff, she honestly didn't care about anyone's opinion.

"I hope she is alright." Mical said with worry as he then trailed behind her. He watched her walk and smiled a bit but quickly stopped so no one would see.

"She's fine, just has to build up strength in her legs" Mira answered. "Can't you tell from that strut?" she laughed a bit as she followed behind.

"No it looked like something was bothering her." Atton remarked. "Trust me I definitely notice..." he muttered and smirked, Atton had always been attracted to Alison. And he noticed when she would tease him and seduce slightly. For certain he didn't complain, he looked at how her legs would move and the tight fabric accent the curves.

They soon made it to the ship when Alison suddenly collapsed of course Atton caught her, but when she helped her up she seemed upset with him.

"Alison what's wrong?" Atton asked but she did not reply.

"You do realize she heard every word you said to the skimpy tweliks right?" Mira asked.

"Aw space, she's mad at me for it. Well I better get us out of here." Atton then headed for the cockpit.

During the rescue, the yacht's cloaking was sabotaged and one of the local Hutts Vogga, whose freighters were being raided by G0-T0's yacht, quickly seized the opportunity and destroyed it, right as the Ebon Hawk escaped. But while on the ship Atton set the course back to Nar Shadda, and decided to look for Alison to make amends with her. Alison was washing her clothes, trying to get the sweat, dirt, and grime out of it. So Atton leaned on the wall beside her.

"So uh... your legs feel better?" Atton asked as she kept washing away.

"Yes thanks to Mical, he really has a healers touch." She didn't even look at Atton, she didn't really want to but she knew if she was to be a Jedi she should forgive him.

Atton sighed. "Look about what I said to the Tweliks"

"Oh don't worry, it's alright, perfectly fine… I just forgot how much of a scoundrel you are." She smiled at him for a second then continued with her clothes. Her smile went away fast.

She was still in the tight fabric, Atton looked at her bare legs. He leaned on the sink and watched her clean, he was hoping she would say something. But she didn't, he felt her leg a bit then wrapped his arms around her, she didn't push him off, he tried feeling her leg again. She pushed him back and slapped his hand, Atton was attractive but Alison knew she wanted to go home more than anything...

"Alright..." Atton was confused but he went to let her have some time to herself.

Alison sighed then muttered to herself, "He's lucky he's cute..." she huffed a bit herself. "Actually hott..."

Atton then wandered the ship and saw Kreia and decided to finally confront her.

Kreia then arose from meditation and became annoyed with Atton's presence. "Why are you here?"

"Because I told her, told her everything." Atton proudly said.

"Ah...and now you are free?" she faced him

"Yeah...so no more threats, no more of your requests. You and me, we're done." Atton replied.

"Did you ever think I truly held you? You are more of a fool than I thought. What truly held you was you...and let me show you why."

Atton then felt darkness within him, he then grasped his heart.

"Shall I show you?" she strongly asked, "I once held the Galaxy by the throat. I know what lies buried within you. That you hide with your desperate thoughts, your guilt, your lusts. I can unlock that part of you anytime I wish. That part of you that hungered to kill Jedi that took pleasure from it?" Kreia stated.

The feeling then went away from Atton. He then looked at Kreia with disgust.

Kreia then ignored his look, "Or perhaps you will continue to listen to my counsel and I shall ignore your pathetic attempts at freedom. Now leave me Murderer. I have nothing further to say to one such as you."

Atton then went back to the cockpit preparing the ship for landing on Nar shadda once again. Finally, Alison was back on Nar Shaddaa and found the Jedi Master. The Master confessed that he felt that the Jedi Order had much to take responsibility for, and their inability to do so at Alison's trial caused him to leave. He answered her questions and taught her a lightsaber form. He then agreed to go to Dantooine and wait for her there. but Alison wasn't done on Nar Shadda, she wanted to find out about Vogga since he dealt with shipping fuel, and she remembered Telos was in great need of it. So along with Atton, Mira, and Visas Alison went around finding chances to meet with him, but none succeeded. So then they ended up at the cantina and Alison noticed some twelik dancers dancing for a Twelik male.

"No, No, No! That won't do at all, where did you learn to dance girl? Do you realize the insult your stumbling would be to Vogga?" He lectured at the dancers. "Get out of here, I have no use for an uncoordinated dancer with the appeal of a drunk rancor." he sat down and drank his juma. "I've seen enough for today, all of you can go." He reclined back in his seat and looked at the disappointed dancers, "What are you waiting for? go!"

The dancers then left and Alison walked to the table he was at.

"So what's going on here?" Alison casually asked as her companions waited afar.

The twelik man looked at her then smiled a bit. "My master Vogga the hut, is searching for more entertainment. He grew tired of his old dancers, and asked that I find him new talented..." He eyed her. "Beautiful... to entertain him for the time being. He will be furious if I cannot find any worth for him. But perhaps my luck is changing, look at what fate has brought me. You yourself are quite a specimen, I have truly never seen a beauty such as yours, and perhaps you are interested as finding work as one of Voggas dancers?"

"Oh me? No its fine I really don't see much use for Me." she bashfully said.

"Oh my dear you will be paid, Vogga pays handsomely for his entertainment, and I'll give you a bonus for the help. All you would have to do is find a willing female to bring, and if she dances well then I could bring her to Vogga and you will be paid for the service."

"Alright could you hold on a second please" Alison then went toward the bar where Mira, Visas and Atton were waiting and explained to them her plan for meeting with Vogga to negotiate getting fuel to Telos. "So Visas I was hoping you would..."

"Master my life is yours, but I do ask that you not request such a thing, I will serve you in battle but I have no desire for this." Visas proudly stated.

"Alright Visas I understand, Mira?"

"For a Jedi you are quite the comedian, Alison I can't dance, but I can't hunt, make grenades, and put up a good fight, but definitely not dance."

"Alright Mira its fine, Well Atton you?" Alison then laughed since she was clearly joking.

"Ha ha real funny Alison" he drank another shot of Juma, "I say you take your pretty self and do it."

"Maybe I will" Alison then walked back to the Twelik guy and Atton stood up quickly surprised she even considered it. "So what about me?"

The tweliks smile grew, "Of course if you are willing to do so, this is excellent. Now I'll just need you to put this on and dance a little, nothing fancy, I just need to make sure you pass" He took out a sleek black case and handed it to Alison.

"Wait what?" Alison then started to have second thoughts.

"Now go on and put it on over there and let's see how you look." He then sent her over to a more private place for her to change.

Atton drank 3 more hits of Juma, and was anticipating what would happen next. Meanwhile Alison was trying on the outfit.

"This one doesn't fit right..." Alison said as she tried to get it to fit but it was no use.

"That's ok the red probably would have not flattered you, try this one." He then handed her a Royal Purple one with shiny gold trimming.

"Just my luck, my favorites color."

She then put the outfit on and came out and somewhat modeled it.

"Woof..." Mira remarked as she envied her a bit.

Atton looked memorized by how it brought out her best features, marking curve by curve, accenting her chest and such. Alison then just did a hula dance since she knew they have never seen Hawaii.

"Perfect!" The twelik exclaimed with joy. "Vogga will be most please, and such unique dance moves."

They all then headed for Voggas place, Atton not resisting looking at Alison with such lust. When they finally made it Mira hit Atton's side with her elbow, as a signal to knock it off. The Twelik then turned to Alison then led her in counseling her.

"Now follow me, I will escort you to see Vogga. Do not be nervous or he will not be very pleased." He then brought Alison before Vogga. "Master I have found for you an exquisite girl. Her skill and beauty will surely prove to be pleasing to your Eminence."

The fat slimy slug Vogga then demanded. "Send her in, I would much rather see her dance than listen to your tired recitations"

Alison then started to dance, she mixed hula with quite bit of belly dancing, then added hip rolls and small turns. As she turned she saw Atton enjoying the dance as well as Vogga. Atton then realized Alison noticed his staring and just played it off, but Alison looked him in the eye as she kept continued dancing and gave him a wink. She then went back to a more hula, relaxing style and the Hut then drifted to sleep as Alison lullabied him with her curves.

"I apologize, my master becomes drowsy when watching dancers, allow me to pay you for your performance." he then gave her a bag full of credits.

"Would you like your outfit back?" Alison asked.

"Oh no I insist you keep it, out of all the dancers I had hired you looked the most beautifullist in that." he then made his thank you and goodbye and left out the door.

Alison then woke up the hut and made the deal for the shipping fuel. Of course the hut wasn't very into her plan, Alison persuaded him otherwise. So shortly Alison walked out of the place a better person, she felt responsible for the destruction of Peragus so in turn she found Telos a new fuel source and saved the people of the station. And as she walked out she noticed her companions Mira and Atton applauding for her.

"What's with the clapping?" Alison asked.

"I would have never guessed" Mira remarked.

"My goodness the amount of credits I'd pay to relive that" Atton said with a huge grin on his face.

Alison hit Atton on the chest, he put up his hands in a playful way. He then picked her up and had her on his shoulder. Alison then laughed, he put her down.

"Ok I get it, let's just drop it and get back to the ship please." Alison then became super bashful.

So the party then headed back to the ship in order to prepare for the rest of the journey. Alison then noticed a man following them.

"Looks like we have a kathhound on our tail…" Mira said to Alison.

"You there!" he shouted at Atton.

Atton then stood before him, Alison then looked at the two and went a bit closer.

"I'll pay 77,000 credits." the man smiled at Alison. "And that's my final offer."

"Wow thats a lot of credits, what are you selling him Atton?" Alison stood by Atton.

The man looked at Alison with a little dissapointment. "Oh... does this slave not know when she may speak?"

Alison glared at Atton then the man. "Slave? I hope you're not talking about me."

"Hate to break it to you but she's not for sale." Atton informed the man, he then smirked at Alison and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Well she is quite the jem, very rare... Are you sure you don't want to sell?" he answered.

Alison then hit his rib with her elbow, she then walked up to the man and pointed her finger at him. "Look Pal, I don't know who you think you are, but I am nobody's slave! Got it? so scram before I get mad!" Alison hissed, she then turned around to leave.

Atton held onto his rib, Alison so happened to hit him in the side he was hurt, but he played it cool. Because on Nar Shadda, someone see's you weak, they take advantage of it. Another man approached...

"Hey I saw the ship you flew in... my ship." He stated.

Atton's smirk went away and he became serious. "Your ship? I'd lay off the spice if I were you..." he glanced at Alison then looked back to him. "Thats our ship. Not yours."

"Was I talking to you?" the man snapped at Atton. He then looked at alison."I tell you that ship's mine."

"Oh really?" Alison answered, "What makes you think so?"

"It's the Ebon hawk isn't it? She was stolen from me during the close of the Mandalorian Wars." He answered.

"Sorry you're not getting it anytime soon, Finders Keepers." Alison then crossed her arms.

"So you admit its not yours. How did you come by it anyway? Who did you buy it from." He asked.

"Mr. None Of Your Dam Concern..." Alison said with slght irritation, Mira was snickering slightly herself, she was impressed by Alison's Audacity.

"Ok good looking.. We'll see about that..." He started to walk away. "Watch yourself, Nar Shadda can be a rough place."

Atton then stood by Alison. "Pfft Let me shoot him in the back, no one has to know." Alison smiled and giggled. "Nice to see you Jedi hae a sense of humor."

"Let's get going" Alison said. "I'm tired of being stared at for this dam outfit." she tried covering herself. Atton then placed his jacket on her shoulders gently. "Thanks Atton." she then started to walk off.

Mira then observed the two, Atton trailing behind her and such. "Well, Well, Well. This is interesting... what kind of Jedi is she?"

Mean while back on the ship, Visas was looking at the ship's Console. She felt something strange, Kreia then walked into the cockpit...

"Kreia is something wrong?" Visas asked

Kreia loked around the cockpit "No not is of yet..."

the console then started to beep franticlly.

Visas sensed it "Someones trying to board the!... uhh.."

Kreia then knocked out Visas, she stood over her unconsious body.

"Yes, what happens next is not our fight. And your first reaction will not serve us here..." Kreia said as the ship was being boarded. "Let us see what the Exile will do."

The ship was filled wih a gas that instantly knocked Kreia and the others that remained on board out. Alien creature gang members boarded the ship and spreaded out. Alison was then just outside the ship when suddenly she ws under attack, she brought out her lightsaber and the battle begun. Atton and Mira were shooting with their blasters as Alison quickly moved and finished off the gang members and made it insede the ship. Unfortunately it wasnt the end, more came and started to shoot blasters at Alison, Mira quickly moved in with her grenades and threw them. Atton was great with a blaster, he made his mark for sure and it helped Alison a lot. Then finally they made it to the communication room where their friends were unconsious on the ground, except or Mical who was tied up and being guarded by a member with a blaster. The leader then walked up behind thm clapping his scaley hands together as a sarcastic applause.

"Nice try Jedi" he said in his Alien tounge. "But if you dare cross us the penelty is destruction."

Alison took her breath. "Seriously all this for a dam parking spot... Well probably isn't the first time."

The leader then started to Attack alison, she was caught by surprise and was cut on the side, she then attacked back and quickly the battle was done, and Alison was victorious, she used her hand to put pressure on the wound so blood wouldnt come out. Mical immediately started to treat her wound. Then the so called previous owner of the Ship ran to Atton.

"Look there's been a misunderstanding... The ship, it's all yours. Consider it a gift all right?" He shook from fear,.

"Thanks, now get off our ship buddy..." Atton muttered to him.

He stuttered. "G-great its uh... junk. I'll be leaving now." He then ran out the exit.

Soon Alison was on the Med Bay bed, she wasnt hurt badly but the blood made it seem dramatic. Right as Mical was about to treat it Alison heard Kreia's voice in her head...

"Alison, it is time you learned to heal yourself with the force..." Kreias voice echoed.

Alison then cleared her mind and thought about her wound disapearing... Mical saw the light glowing from where she was hurt, slowly the wound closed it self and the glowing stopped. Alison opened her eyes and felt better.

"Are you alright Alison?" Mical asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine, I wished I learned this long ago, then I wouldn't complain so much." Alison smiled as she replied.

"I'm so glad to hear... Is there something I can help you with?" Mical insisted.

Atton walked into the Med Bay. "Actually if you don mind..." Atton then started to take off his shirt.

Alison was then blushing but quickly shook it off, she then saw his wound and her smiley, bashfulness quickly went away. Atton sat next to Alison on the bed, Alison got up ad looked at his wound, it looked serious.

Alison looked at his muscular body slightly but mainly the wound. "Why didnt you tell me Atton?"

Hesmiled and looked at her as Mical then bega to treat it. "Alison, you have Jedi stuff to worry about. No need to worry about me screaming like a stuck mynock... well a very manly mynock." he sat up straight broadining is shoulders.

"Atton I'll need you to stop movin and relax." Mical said

"Alright kid, alright" Atton then did what he needed to do to heal properly.

Alison then decided to wash off her blood from Atton's jacket and change her dam clothes, meanwhile Atton was going on and on about Alison's 'preformance'

"Listen Atton I can see you are Attacted to Alison... but I ask ou restrain yorself from making those inapropiate comments." Mical insisted.

"Hey kid, can you ever take a Joke?" Atton said. "You said so yourself she's beautifl, I just appreciate it differently. Ok doc am I done?" Atton felt the stitches.

"Yes... now I guess you should go pilot the ship now." Mical washed the blood off his hands.

Atton then patted Mical's shoulder and headed to the cockpit, he then noticed his jacket placed on the pilots chair nicely. He smiled and put it on, it was warm and slightly smelled like Alison. He smiled, then smirked as his mind continuasly replayed Alison's calypso's dance. The ship was then taking off and was kicked into light speed...


	11. Chapter 11

It was cold on the ship, not much to help keep warm though, a few blankets but she didnt want to hog them all. Alison got up from her resting place and wandered the ship. She found Bao Dur passed out at a workbench, she covered him with a blanket. He was a hardworker, usually Alison was too busy wit bounty hunters and Mical and Atton's little feud going on she never really got to ask the Ithorian why he reconized her. She then went farther around the ship and saw Mira asleep and she did the same thing, Kreia and Visas were meditating but she left the blankets near just in case. Mical was actually deep asleep, and quite comfortable so she left him alone. she then looked at the broken droid in the closet.

"Something up?" Atton asked as he watched Alison.

Alison didnt sense his presence, it was a bit strange, truthfuly he startled her. "Shouldnt you be driving this thing Atton?"

"Yeah in fact the ship is gonna crash soon..." He stepped closer to her.

"You're kidding." Alison looked at his smirk, thats all he ever seemed to do with her, mess with her and have that ridiculous smirk on his face. "Why do you always look at me like that?"

"The same reason why you look at me like that." he leaned his arm on the wall and was closer to Alison, like on Nar Shadda, "You smell Different. Like a Cantina caffe."

"Ok hound dog, I recently showered. what you never heard of it? Baithing?" She smiled as he rolled his eyes. "Now could you please move I'm pretty tired and..."

"You wanted to kiss me didn't you?" Atton looked in Alisons eyes. "On Nar Shadda in the market."

"Atton I'm a Jedi, even though I am obviously not the best, there is still a code to follow." Alison pushed him back. "But I do have a question for you."

Atton thought for a moment... "Did I do something wrong?"

Alison smiled "No not yet most likely" they laughed a bit Atton's sounded nervous though. "So you were talking to the two Tweliks on GOTO's ship right?"

"Oh..." he smirked and nodded his head as he crossed his arms. "Yeah I ran into them in the cantina, why? Did you hear what I said?"

"Of course Atton, I'm not deaf, but what I'm asking is about what you said." Alison crossed her arms and smiled.

Atton raised an eyebrow. "What exactly? Come on Alison, you really are a terrible interegator. Get to the point." He sounded slightly irritated.

"What does Shutta mean?" Alison moved her hair from her face.

Atton couldn't help but laugh "Well you could ask a Twelik, it's not flattering."

"Atton Rand you suprise me, so now you draw a line? I mean you never sht up about seing me in my underwear, or me in the dancers outfit, you ogle me from time to time, and yes I noticed. You hit on every chick that looks at you including the two dam Tweliks that tried to kill us. You tell me your dark sad past, which i actually appreciate, but you won't translate one dam word?" Alison looked at Atton, he looked at ease like he didnt really care what she said.

"Well Alison what can I say?" He leaned in and stole a small quick peck on her cheek. "I'm a gentlemen."

"Atton Rand, you don't know a thing about girls do you?" Alison then pushed him aside and went straight to her bed and meditated. "I cant believe he just did that!" she touched her cheek, it felt warm, she felt her ace turning red

"I dont know a thing huh... dammit." Atton then went to the garage part of the ship and kicked a cargo cylinde full of tools waking Bao Dur.

"Atton what have I done to upset you so much that you would wake me up in my sleep?" Bao rubbed his eye then got up and picked up his tools.

Atton looked at him and hen shortl helped him out, "Sorry..."

"No it's alright, I understand you're upset and need to release some stress, but I just wish youreleased it else where." Bao Dur looked at Atton, he looked out of it. "Is something wrong Atton?"

"She's impossible sometimes! Interested then blow me off, dangling the stupid Kid in front of me!...Look I know how it is. Me. There's no denying I'm a Good looking guy." Atton sat across the workbench.

"Am I missing something?" Bao Dur sat back at the bench and finished up his work.

"Iv'e met guys who had it worse though, although they wern't as good looking as me... Forget it" Atton got up.

"Oh no Atton you woke me up." Bao Dur stated.

Atton smiled and huffed slightly, "Alright, well Guys with some sort of tourtured past or command presence have it worse."

Bao Dur switched his tools, "How so?"

"Well women want to save them, they always think only they can help you." Atton fiddled with a tool. "They think that everyone can be redeemed and how they are the only ones that can do it. And you dont know if its you or the idea of you that they... well"

Bao Dur took the tool from Attons hand's, he used it then gave it back. "Love?" he asked.

"Yeah... " Atton answered, he put down the tool on the work bench.

"So Atton who exactly are we talking about?" Bao Dur stopped working.

"Well Bao I thought we were just talking. But like I said I never really understood women." Atton crossed his arms and thought. Girls or whatever."

"There an impossible breed of living things no matter what species." Bao Dur stretched his arm and yawned. "Every guy has had difficulties..."

Atton then interuppted Bao. "It's possible they don't love you at all. That maybe they just want to help... help you hear yourself when you have gone deaf to your own voice. We all lose our way sometimes and need someone to pull us back." Atton shrugged his shoulders.

"Well Atton sounds as if you know this experience first hand." Bao Dur put away his tools.

"Naa I dont remember, the truth is I dont listen to my conscience even when its shouting." Atton thought for a moment. "I think there's times I'd rather be completly deaf than hear it." he shivered slightly from the thought.

"You're not the only one I'm sure..." Bao Dur muttered.

Atton then shook off the feeling, "But all this talk doesn't matter, I'm not qualified to give advice. Besides when I open my mouth I'm usually lying anyway." Atton then started to walk back to the cockpit.

Bao Dur then fell fast asleep, Alison on the other hand couldnt...

"Stupid Atton" She thought. "What goes on in his head, seriously the guy is such a pain. But he's right, he's helpful, and suprisingly... No stop thinking about him, you need to go home." the memory of their first encounter replayed in her mind. "Probably because the stupid scoundrel saw me in my show stoppers... Dammit." Atton was the standing at the doorway. "What?"

"Well I just thought, here we are floating around in space and no destination." He stood straight, he looked different, gloomy perhaps.

"Atton look I'm sorry, you should sleep." Alison stood up.

"I'm fine Alison, nice of you but really I can handle it." he smiled.

"Ok then Atton I wont ask. Get some rest." She crossed her arms.

Atton looked down smiling, slightly shaking his head. "Not tired. Look let's not make this a habit, I don't want your good nature rubbing off on me."

"Listen you can sleep here for a while, I'll have T3 help me out with the destination ok."Alison went behind him and started to push him until he sat on her bed. She then went to look for T3

Atton took off his jacket and boots and laid back, as much as he didnt want to admit it. Alison was right. Atton relaxed and drifted quickly to sleep. Several hours later Atton awoke and went to the cockpit and saw Alison asleep in the Pilot's seat, the T3 unit then rolled in beeping away.

"Shut up stupid trash compacter." Atton whispered. Alison then moved slightly.

"Atton..." Alison muttered in her sleep

Atton was suprised and leaned toward her, but she spoke no more, "Ok Alison sorry but thats my seat, I'll take you back to bed" he whispered. He passed by Mira who was preparing her grenades. She smirked at him and went back to work. Atton then laid Alison in her bed, he then noticed she had no blankets. "You know Alison" Atton whispered, "I'm gonna have to charge you for all the time I let you use this..." he then put his jacket on her and headed back to the cockpit.

Alison decided to look for Jedi Master Kavar on Onderon. As the Ebon Hawk entered the Onderon system and joined the long line into Iziz Starport, Colonel Tobin fired on the ship and began a massive space battle above the planet. The Ebon Hawk took damage during the battle and was forced to crash land on the jungle moon Dxun. But during all this battle Alison was asleep, so of course she woke up with a huge bump on her head and a little droid whizzing away.

"Alright, alright I'm up." She then went through her clothes and got dressed quickly. She then went to Mical to treat the bump on her head.

Mical couldn't help but stare in her eyes as he helped her bump disappear, "Is there anything else you need?" he looked at her with awe.

"I'll be fine Mical, thank you." She then got up but Mical moved her hair and noticed a scar. "Alison what happened here?"

"A... not important" she put her hair back in place, she then got up.

"Alison, please tell me. I could help get rid of that, I mean after all Lightsaber burns are, why not this?" he caressed her scar.

Alison thought about a terrible moment in her life, she was not going to cry for sure. For her it was all been there done that, "I just trusted the wrong person. Nothing more… so am I good? I can go now?" she got up from the bed, Mical put his gentle hand on her shoulder.

"But that doesn't explain the scar..." they both sat down.

"Yeah it doesn't, but I would rather not explain it, not now. Honestly not ever…" she got up and started to walk out.

"Alison" Mical exclaimed.

Atton was walking through the ship then saw Mical with Alison, he hid behind a corner to see what would happen. Mical looked Alison in the eyes, and she looked at his. Atton felt his stomach twist, Mical pulled her close and held her to him, and whispered in her ear.

"I will never hurt you, all I wish to do is help you... You mean so much to the fate of this galaxy, to everyone on this ship you are our leader. You mean a lot to me." Mical loked at her, Alison felt something sink in her chest, it wasnt pain.

He then tried to kiss her lips, Atton watched as he slowly puckered his lips and lean in. Atton clenched his fist, he was about to break it up but he felt something strange within him, Alison turned her head stopping Mical before it would happen. Atton felt relief, he then thought about Alison and how she did the same with him.

"I'm sorry Mical I really can't, there's so much I need to do, and I have to figure a way to get back home. You're a nice guy, very helpful, but all we can be is friends…" Alison felt a slight disturbance Atton then felt it as well, he took it as his cue to leave.

As she left to get her weapons and saw the droid in the room, the HK model, she then began to fix it up with parts she collected. The droid then buzzed and started moving, Alison then moved away as it buzzed then started to operate.

"Diagnostic: HK-47 activated. Running checks through primary systems. Assessment: It appears I have suffered considerable damage and dismemberment, I can feel all the cracks in my motivators. And my central control cluster seems to have taken several repeated blaster shots at close range, how crude."

"Wait a second what were you doing in my storage closet chamber thingy?" Alison said as she observed the droid.

"Answer: I do not know Master. It is curious that I was here, although this place does seem familiar." HK looked all around the ship surveying the sight.

"Well are you ok?" Alison asked.

"Answer: If by ok, you mean the loss of almost all my existing assassination protocols, then no, I am not ok..." he answered in a somewhat hissy tone. "Furthermore, I seem to have no discretionary control over my vocabulator, causing me to reveal my true function as an assassination droid of unrivalled sophistication."

"Well several other droids like you have been trying to kill me..." she backed away getting her hilt of the lightsaber ready in case.

"Answer: Oh that is impossible Master. If I were trying to kill you, we would not be speaking. And regardless, I am a unique model. Why to think that there would be other versions of me would be unacceptable."

"Very cocky aren't you robot, I mean droid. Sorry to break it to you HK, but there are like four different versions of you, well I have dismembered." Alison said as she put away her weapon and continued the conversation.

"Statement: Master, I must inform you that your attempts at humor are wasted on a droid such as I. As I expressed, I am unique." he proudly said.

"Well as I expressed, there are other models like you that I have encountered." Alison said as she noticed Atton staring at the droid, "Atton I'm fine" she whispered to him. Atton nodded his head then went his way. He went to Alison's room and put back on his jacket.

"Very well I shall check the ship's computers." HK then did as said, shortly he went back to Alison and stood before her. "Conclusion: You speak the truth. This discovery is causing me some degree of anger, and humiliation."

"I can notice, you alright?" she asked with sympathy.

"Mockery: Am I alright? Oh yes Master, why, I'm fine. Statement: I mean, I have only just been activated, only to find that there are sub-standard duplicates of me running all over the galaxy, corroding my good name. But if they are indeed hunting you, then I look forward to the opportunity to meet these units. Conclusion: So it seems I need you, for the time being. So HK-47 is ready to serve, Master."

Alison laughed slightly, "I can tell we are gonna be quite the companions."

Alison then got off the ship with the HK-47 the droid seemed very hunter like, scanning the area around her, then Atton was also off the ship.

"Ok Alison, I had to land here, the ship is badly damaged." he saw the HK, "Ok what's with this rusted coat hanger?" Atton smirked as he crossed his arms leaning on the ship.

"Query:" he pointed the blaster rifle at Atton, "Is there someone you need killed master?"

"No HK! Don't shoot him." Alison exclaimed. "This is Atton. He won't harm us."

"Recelection: Ah, companions." he then put the blaster down and went to scan for threats.

Atton then explained the reason why they were on Dxun instead of Onderon. Then Kreia, along with everyone else was off the ship.

"This is just wonderful. Well I better look around this place, just in case there's something we could use of here." Alison then looked around and saw several creatures. "I'm probably am going to need back up, Atton you coming?"

Atton couldn't help but look in her eyes, they filled with hope, he looked at Mical then at Kreia, then back to Alison. "Na I got to help fix the ship along with Bao Dur and the trash compacter." Atton said as Kreia looked at him with dislike.

"Alright, well I'll take the HK and see if his skills are what he claims them to be." Alison signaled HK, the droid then stood next to her as like he was a body guard.

"I would like to accompany you." Mical said as he prepared a blaster.

"Well you guys might need my hunting skills, so I'll tag along." Mira said as all four then went into the jungle forest.

"Alright then go ahead I'll catch up" Alison then went to Atton. "I just wanted to thank you for letting me use your jacket, again..." she smiled.

"Hey you were cold, besides you should get going." He smiled back at her. "Besides we can always play Pazzak later and exchange thank you's" Alison then nodded her head and caught up with her group.

So they tried through the Dxun forest hearing nothing but the wind. Suddenly an ugly beast came charging at them, it looked like a bug eyed fat bull dog. Mira quickly threw an adhesive grenade and HK quickly demolished it.

"What the hell was that thing?" Alison poked the dead corpse as HK's blaster cooled off.

"That smelly thing is a Cannok, a creature that will eat just about anything." Mira said as she went through the corpse and found some items and shook off the substance, or residue. "I'll keep this in case it has some use later."

"Alright, that stuff reeks..." Alison had the chills from the stench.

"Well Alison I don't think anyone here would use it as perfume." Mira remarked.

So they pressed on dealing with more Cannoks and some other creatures looking to harm them. And indeed the HK unit was skillful, the droid then broadcast a transmission.

"Statement: Incoming transmission Master..." He then set the hologram up, it was Atton

"Hey Alison I've got some news, that space battle I told you about, it's still going on. The Hawk's sensors just picked up a contact heading to the moon. Most of the ship's systems are powered down, so that's about all I got. That ship might have landed nearby though. Or it may be on the other side of the moon. So you might want to prepare for another friendly Onderoon welcome." Atton then cut the transmission since he had plenty of work to do.

"HK I didn't know you were like a radio, that's hella cool." Alison then started to poke at him.

"Request: Master I do ask you stop that I find it very irritating." The HK unit stepped back.

Alison then shrugged her shoulders and moved on. She scavenged components from rubble she passed by, and collected items off dead animals. But her bag had plenty of room, plus Mira, and Mical used plenty of medpacs so more room was made. As they kept exploring more components were found, and the bag then became heavy.

"Do you need some help Alison?" Mical then took the bag from Alison. "I know you're strong, but it makes sense to have you save that strength for battle than carrying this." He smiled at her.

"Opinion: Weak meatbag, as useful as a pack hound." HK then returned to scanning for threats.

"Thank you Mical, that's very thoughtful of you." she was quickly interrupted by another transmission by Atton.

"The orbital fighting just ended. That colonial Tobin just stirred up a Mynocks nest when he took a shot at us." Atton's face had some grease smudge that Alison noticed, he wiped it off. "I'm still working on the ship and I have to take down some systems including sensors. Sorry Alison but you're gonna have to do without me for a while." he then smiled and said jokingly. "I know Alison you're crushed."

Alison then answered sarcastically, "Oh no what will I do without the scoundrels comments and wisecracks?" she then giggled and Atton couldn't help but smirk and roll his eyes.

"Oh and Mical" Atton turned to him.

"Yes Atton" Mical responded with slight attitude.

"Remember what we talked about." Atton then cut the transmission.

"I would love to hear about this..." Mira said as she smiled very casually, very entertained.

"Definitely but that has to happen later, for now let's move on." Alison said as she and HK-47 moved along followed by the other two.

Alison then saw a banner and a camp fire and walked to investigate, suddenly Mandalorian's appeared, turning off their stealth modes on their armor. They all had weapons at the ready.

The one in charge of the group spoke. "Hold it right there! We got you surrounded, I'm surprised you got this far, the jungle doesn't usually let its prey go that easily. What are you doing here?"

"Well what are you Mandalorian doing here?" Alison sassed back.

"We claimed this moon decades ago when we reforged ourselves after Exar Kun's defeat. Some of us call it home. So why are you trespassing here?" He asked.

"Well our ship crashed and we had to land here." Alison then calmed down, seeing as she was not going to fight them.

"We expected as much. Few visit Dxun by choice. We have orders to escort you to our camp, our leader wants to speak with you." He lowered his weapon.

"Alright, since I am agreeing to go with you willingly I ask my companions not be treated hostile." Alison crossed her arms.

"Very well Miss, follow me." he held out his arm and put Alison's arm around it as if escorting her to a ball of some sort.

Alison shrugged her shoulders and went on, soon arriving to the camp. But while on the way it seemed to Alison that the Mandalorian was flirting with her, Alison had a thought as this was caused by the fact not many women are there. But she didn't lead on his intentions, since she wasn't interested. They were then in the presence of the Mandalorian's leader, Mandalore. Alison knew his would be her way to Onderon.

"So this is the Infamous Jedi who served in Malacor 5" Mandalore stated as he observed Alison. "I wasn't expecting someone as delicate looking as you though."

"Well as delicate as I look, I can still pull my own weight." Alison said, "Now you are the leader I presume, I am of need of your help."

"Oh? And what could I do for you Jedi?" Mandalore asked.

"I need a way to Onderon, my ship is badly damaged and I need to go there now. And judging by the amount of Mandalorian's at this camp, you have my ticket there."

"Well you are very observant. Even for a Jedi, now why do I want to help you?"

"Well it would be a great favor, so how about a trade?" Alison then thought.

"That sounds promising" Mandalore responded.

"Well a favor for a favor, what you need for what I need." Alison tied back her hair.

As she stretched her arms up to tie her hair, her Jedi robe brought out her curves. The Mandalorian's smirked and laughed in snickers and such, "Oh we definitely need a little, entertainment." One of the Mandalorian guards played with Alison's hair as another with Mira's.

"Unhand her, she deserves respect." Mical stated as he pushed away the guard from Alison.

Mira then brought her blaster out to the Mandalorian's face and had her finger on the trigger. "I suggest you get your filthy finger off me and my friend or you're gonna need a droid for a filthy hand to replace the filthy one you have now."

"That's enough." Mandalore said, then they immediately stopped. "Alright I will take you to Onderon, and when we get back I will think of something in return."

"Dam Mira you go girl" she muttered to Mira, she then turned the conversation back to Mandalore "Thank you, so when do we leave?" Alison then pushed back the guard and Mical slightly.

Mandalore then got up and got his huge blaster rifle. "Now."

They then boarded the shuttle and took off for Onderon. Once Alison landed on Onderon, she grew knowledgeable of the crisis that was brewing in Iziz. Onderon military General Vaklu declared martial law in the city and began subtly rallying support for his revolution against his cousin, Queen Talia. Mandalore's personal friend Dr. Dagon Ghent, after being cleared of charges for the murder of Captain Sullio, thanks to Alison's investigation, found Master Kavar and made contact. At the time, Kavar was serving as a Jedi bodyguard and adviser to the queen, and he left the palace walls to meet with Alison in the cantina. Their meeting was immediately interrupted by Colonel Tobin and a squad of Onderon military soldiers. Kavar helped Alison escape the cantina, and she then retreated back to Dxun. Alison then headed back to the Mandalorian camp and went to an unpopulated part to let out some frustration.

"When am I going home…? Every time I try to do something, something else pops up." She threw a couple of rocks and then kicked some grass and sat down. "I just want to go home, wake up from this stupid dream, now I'm talking to myself. Great…" she then laid on the grass to relieve herself and looked out to the atmosphere.

She then felt Mical's presence she then sat up and he got down on his knees by her.

"Is there something wrong Alison?" he asked.

"You know what, yeah there is, I have been going place to place. I am tired, I feel stressed and I need to go home, I really don't belong here. I am not the Jedi everyone thinks I am dammit." She then took a deep breath. "And it's crazy how I can't get angry or I will go to the dark side, or is it that you people here really don't know how to control your emotions? Is it that every time you guys show your humane side it's taken to a side of the force? It's stupid! It all is, all of this."

"I understand Alison, so much is asked from you, so much is expected, yet you seem so calm at in one's center. I ask you to meditate with me." Mical looked in her eyes.

"Really? Now?" Alison then braided her hair. She looked in his eyes, they reminded her of California, the ocean, or the clear blue sky.

"Well I have noticed you braid your hair when you think, and it makes you feel better, so why not meditate, not only does it bring peace to your mind but calmness to your body." He sat closer to her, the wind blew and Alison's scent mixed in with it. It was sweet, he couldn't help but smile.

"Fine I guess…" Alison noticed he was a little close, she didn't mind it though.

The two meditated on the grass, she felt the breeze flow through her hair and something new. The force was indeed flowing through her, but in a more calmly and light way. She then stood up as well as Mical.

"Do you feel better Alison?" he asked.

"Yes thank you Mical" he then leaned in toward her, she then saw Atton walking to them. "Hey Atton"

Atton then walked and looked at Mical, then back to Alison. "I couldn't get you on the comlink so I thought I would tell you the Ebon Hawk is all ready to go, so kid wanna tell me what's going on?"

"Uh excuse me?" Alison said as Atton then turned back to Alison, she blushed quite a bit.

"Oh its nothing Alison, we better get going." Atton said as Mical then nodded in agreement.

"Alright then weirdo" Alison then started walking back to the ship.

"So would you like to say what's going on" Atton crossed his arms.

"Just meditating Atton and I believe it's none of your concern." Mical defensively said.

"Alright then if it is not that big of a deal then don't make it one. I'm here for Alison, to help protect her." Atton then started to walk back to the ship.

Mical then walked beside him, "as am I."

Meanwhil Alison was making her way back to the ship, she then heard a noise. It sounded like running water, as she went through the rougher parts of the forrest the noise grew, she then made it and saw a water fall, it was indeed beautiful.

"Finally something I see that looks familiar." she dropped her bag and took he robe off, yes again she was in her skimmies. "I could care less right now, it's not like anyone is watching...wait why am I talking to myself?"

She then jumped in the water, oh how refreshing it was. It really helped her calm down Mean while on the ship.

Kreia went around the ship, she ten saw Visas. "Where is the exile?"

"I sense she is calming herself, she was upset from what happened on Onderon." Visas answered. "Now Kreia if you dont mind i must mediate..."

"I see..." Kreia thought.

Atton waitied in the cockpit, thinking about Mical and Alison. Atton was indeed loyal to Alison, but he still had his darkside tendicies. He felt something inside him, thirsty for blood, he clenched his fist.

"Jaq..." Atton muttered.

"Atton?" Mical stood behind Atton... "Atton?"

He snapped out of his state. "What Kid?"

"Alison isnt on the ship, I thought maybe you would know where she is." Mical looked worried.

Atton thought... "Nothing from her?"

"No, I tried contacting her." Mira walked in. "She could be hurt and we are just standing here."

"No shes not like the delicate flower she seems to be." Mical responded.

"Well its obvious we send someone after her." Atton remarked. "I'll go."

"Rejection: No meatbag I'm afraid not. Master is not harmed I can retrieve her." he cocked his blaster rifle. "Comment: Besides you two males and your constant bickering throw off my recepters." HK then took off to get Alison.

Alison was drying off, the sun was barley setting, but it still warmed her wet skin. She was glad Atton didnt see her, along with Mical. She knew she had to go back, so she could return home sooner. but she sat and thought... about staying.

"Suggestion: Master I do suggest we leave this place back to the ship, the Kathounds like to feed in darkness. Although you are a strong Master, you dont want"

"HK I'm so sorry how long Iv'e been out here?" Alison grabbed her stuff, she put back on the robe.

"Really Master I would appreciate that we stop wasting time and get moving." HK turned then shot a huge hound.

"Oh dam ok lets go." she then along with HK high tailed it out of there.

Right before she got on the ship Alison was then confronted by Mandalore as he asked to accompany her on their journey.

"What about your clan here?" Alison asked.

"I think it would be wise if I joined this adventure of yours, help find more Mandalorian's and have them join us. Besides you could use the extra blaster."

"Ok then welcome." They shook hands then made it onto the ship.

Alison then left Dxun on the repaired Ebon Hawk and departed the Onderon System, to be away until Kavar reattempted contact. She went to Korriban, the last world she needed to visit, in an effort to find Master Lonna Vash, in the Sith Academy, located in the Valley of the Dark Lords.

"Well this is Korriban, why would one of the Jedi you're looking for come here?" Atton looked at the star map, his face became quizzical.

"There is great power in this place, for those who can hear it." Visas replied.

"I wish to go alone." Alison said as everyone looked at her.

"What? Thats ridiculous its dangerous." Mira said. "Wait why are you wet?"

Alison looked at herself through reflection, "No matter."

"Master I believe it to be unwise." Visas then replied.

"If you wish this to be so child, I shall still guide you through the force if you need assistance." Kreia said.

"No Alison, it's too dangerous please allow me to accompany you." Mical put his hand on her shoulder.

Atton then got his weapons ready and went between Mical and Alison. "Come on Alison, this creepy place isn't gonna explore itself."

"Atton I feel as if I should go alone." She then headed off the ship then Atton followed.

"What? Sorry Alison but I can't help myself, who else is gonna bail you out of trouble?" Atton smiled.

So Atton and Alison then went into the old ruins of the Sith academy. Searching each room for the Jedi, they searched and found no trace. But then there she was, lying dead on the floor covered in blood.

"Oh my god I'm too late…" Alison then looked at her remains and grabbed her hilt and put it in her bag. "we gotta tell the others."

"Alison are you alright?" Atton brushed her hair from her face.

"I was too late, Sion must have…it's my entire fault." She wanted to cry, but took a deep breath.

"Please Alison don't cr-… look we have to get going alright. There was nothing you could have done." He then held her for a moment and quickly they headed out.

Unfortunately, Alison was too late to save her from Darth Sion. He sealed the door to the academy to have Alison killed. And when she tried to escape with Atton, Sion confronted her to battle.

"Ah the last Jedi, indeed beautiful. Now did you come here for answers? There are none, the call of Korriban is strong, but it is the call of the dead. I have studied you, I know the paths you have walked and I know your teacher. You know what it means to be broken. The one who travels with you will destroy you as she did me. I can end it before it begins."

"You mean Kreia?" Alison readied herself just in case of his planning to surprisingly attack her. "What do you know?"

"I know her as an apprentice knows her master… and as a Master knows an apprentice."

"And what is it you want with her?" Alison asked.

He towered over her then played with her hair, she pushed him back. "I want her to die, and see all she has built cast down. All that she holds dear, in shards at her feet. She is a fool who escaped death once, and will not do so again."

"No I can't let you harm her, or any of my friends."

"You do not know her as I do. You are nothing. Yet she still walks with you, is willing to sacrifice herself for you. And that is why you will die." He then drew out his lightsaber.

Alison then drew out hers and Sion's henchmen appeared. Anfd battle broke out. Atton quickly took care of the other henchmen as Alison was toe to toe with Sion, and every strike she made, right before he would be done for, the dark side fueled him back to health. Alison was getting tired, but kept fighting. Atton then helped Alison, the two took Sion head on, but he kept healing. He then force pushed Atton and he fell. And grabbed Alison by the neck and held her in the air. Kreia then used the force to contact Alison.

"Sion is not a beast of flesh and blood, and he cannot be defeated. There is no victory in this battle. Flee Alison!"

Atton then quickly got up and threw his lightsaber at Sion, causing him to drop Alison. And Alison force pushed him to the ground and quickly escaped with Atton. The guards then went after them but were stopped by Sion.

"Don't you dare harm her, she has earned this…her and I shall meet again." Sion then put away his saber.

Alison kept running and ran into a cave, realizing Atton wasn't with her.

"Aw shit I left Atton…" she sat on the dusty floor. then Atton caught up and sat next to her.

"I thought I was good at running." He laughed a bit while catching his breath." he then leaned on her. But she got him off, "What no nap for me?"

"Atton please not now. I think you should go back to the ship. I should do this on my own." She then stood up.

Atton stood up as well "No I'm not leaving you."

She hugged him and he hugged her back, he couldn't help but hold her a little tight. She then let him go and he looked in her eyes and really smiled. She then was backing away further into the cave.

"I'll meet you on the ship for a game of Pazzak" she then winked at him and went on her little adventure.

"That girl has no idea." Atton then headed to the ship. "Well at least I hope the game is Nar Shadda rules"


	12. Chapter 12

Alison then made her way through the caves interior battling ferocious, hideous beasts and prevailing. She then walked across what seemed to be a bridge, then while exploring more ahead she found a tomb. Kreia then shortly used telekinesis to contact Alison.

"The power I felt through the cave is just ahead. Alison I believe you are strong enough to explore the tomb ahead. You will have to face these challenges alone. Are you ready?"

"Yes I am, and I will go alone." Alison then walked into the tomb.

It was dark and eerie, she used her saber as light as she walked down the halls. It reminded her much like an Indiana Jones movie, and that thought then made her stop and think for a moment. But she then pressed on seeing as it was probably just a thought. The door then opened in front of her and several people were in the room. They looked to be Padawans gathered around what was Malak. As Alison approached closer the door quickly closed behind her. Malak then spoke…

"Do not head the words of the Jedi counsel, the Republic will fall if we do not act now. Already the Mandalorian's have taken three systems along the rim. They will only grow more powerful with time, come stand with me. We will use our might to help the republic in its time of need. Join Revan and I, together we will battle this menace."

A student then went by Malak's side.

"Wait this is a test huh, the person everyone has been saying I am has already been through this, she joined the efforts of the war. And now these hallucinations are trying to test me to see what I'll do." Alison then observed the person next to her, she then tried to poke it and her finger actually felt the flesh on the persons arm. "Wow everything seems so real…"

Malak then continued. "The Jedi counsel is wise, but will take too long to deal with this threat. We must act now to stop the Mandalorian's. I have heard of you, your masters speak well of you, of your skills in battle. Join us."

Another student went along side Malak.

"No you should listen to the counsel, after all they are the counsel for a reason, they know what's right, and besides why the hell am I talking to you? You're just a vision."

"The Jedi counsel is wise but makes mistakes. History has proven this time and time again. The counsel seems content to watch, debate, while systems fall to the Mandalorian's. If we don't act now, there may be no republic army to assist in the future. I sense you will join us, what are your reasons?"

"Well so many people were dying, suffering I guess…" Alison said.

"A good reason I'm sure... Delay would have brought ruin, and there was much suffering you had to act. It was within our power to end the war. And the counsel debated behind closed doors while planets burned."

The person next to Alison looked at her then went beside Malak.

"This is just a vision, not real. It's like someone must have spiked my drink with acid or something. Look I just want to go now so please stand aside."

All the students then stood straight as in attention. And Malak stood before Alison and looked her in the eye.

"So if you could do it all again, the question is…would you? Would you have done anything differently?" Malak asked.

"Dude seriously these were not my choices, I can't answer questions that are made for someone else. I am who I am, and that is because of the choices I have made in my life. I am a human being, so of course I have made mistakes. But what I can do from them is learn."

The last student went alongside Malak.

"And now you are all alone… join us, your journey has not ended..." Malak held out his hand.

"No, I stand for what is right. I once told a friend, fighting fire with fire will only get you burned, war is not the answer."

"Very well…" her took out his light saber and ignited it along with the students. "Then face the power of the dark side."

They all then began battle Alison pushed them away then threw her lightsaber and the visions disappeared. Alison was out of breath and then went on her way deeper within the ruins. She then past several doors and then another vision appeared, but this time of a republic squadron. All then saluting to her, the leader then approached Alison.

"I know we have our orders General but we are quarter strength. It's surely impossible, we need to retreat. We will press forward if you ask it. The path is mined if you ask us to charge there will be losses general."

"What the hell is going on now?" Alison looked around then saw Mandalorian's approaching.

The leader of the squadron yelled. "Now we fight!"

Blasters were shot along with mines blasting off then the visions as well disappeared. Alison felt so confused, she didn't really know what to make of all this. It all felt so cinematic to her, she then stopped again to think about that thought. It was on the tip of her tongue, all of this was familiar. But she then walked to a door that seemed very odd. It opened in front of her and a woman in black stood before her, she had a lightsaber hilt ready at hand. She then turned around and it was Kreia.

"You are commended for making it this far." Kreia said. "You have revisited the dark moments of your past and now you must face the future."

"Wait Kreia what are you doing here? Was there like a short cut you didn't tell me about?" Alison then thought for a moment. "Wait I don't understand…"

"Alison your confusion is natural. The others and I will help you understand." She responded.

"It's just you and me here Kreia." Alison then looked around but saw no one but Kreia in an empty ruin.

Alison then heard footsteps behind her and saw Atton walk in front of her. Somewhat shielding her from Kreia.

"Get away from her Alison! She's a dark Jedi!" Atton said as he took a stance.

"What the hell!? Atton what's going on here is this all another vision?"

"Atton I have heard enough of your snide contempt!" Kreia then ignited her lightsaber as well as Atton.

"Knock it off! We need to work together, despite our differences we can accomplish so much." Alison said.

Shortly Bao Dur appeared…

"What's the commotion here?" Bao Dur asked.

Kreia then snapped back at Bao Dur. "Stay out of this, it a personal dispute between Atton and myself."

"You are threatening Atton with a Lightsaber and I'm supposed to just stay out of it? No!" Bao Dur then took a stance.

"Don't I have a say in this?" Alison yelled.

"You dare challenge me?" Kreia said to Atton, Bao Dur and the T3 unit.

"Think again Kreia! You're dark influence will end." Atton said as he drew his lightsaber again along with the others preparing for a battle.

"Alison, your friends are all against me, will you stand for this?" Kreia asked her as she too was preparing for battle.

"I understand now, this isn't really happening. You are all just visions like the rest of this tomb. So it doesn't really matter what I do." Alison put away her lightsaber.

"So you will do nothing?! Apathy is death. Worse than death, because at least a rotting corpse feeds the beasts and insects." Kreia along with the others looked at Alison.

"Apathy is death." Atton stated.

"Apathy is death…" Bao Dur whispered.

"Beep vroo waaom boop." T3 whizzed.

"Apathy is death…." Mical whispered eerie.

"Apathy…Is Death…" Visas said.

"Apathy is death!" Mandalore stated.

"Apathy is death" Mira said.

"Apathy is deaaaaaaath…" HK-47 said very ghostlike.

"Apathy is death!" Kreia said angrily.

Then Kreia, T3, Atton, Mical, and Bao Dur started to Attack Alison. She then force pushed them away and ignited her lightsaber blocking their attacks. She knocked down T3, he disappeared. She knocked down Bao Dur, he then disappeared. She brought down Mical and Kreia, they too disappeared... Atton then got behind Alison and grabbed her. She turned to him and tried to defend herself but she then looked in Atton's eyes and he then started to choke her, she saw darkness she felt the life draining from her body. She looked in his eyes again and saw some light, and a single tear roll from his eye. She then force pushed and it sent a whole wave around her, causing it all to go away.

"I knew it was a vision…" Alison then got back up and moved on.

She then went a little deeper and was brought to another door that shortly opened. And before her was a man in all black with a mask.

"Darth Revan I presume? Everybody's talking about where you have gone, all wondering where you are. So why are you here?" Alison asked.

But he said nothing and started to attack. Alison quickly defended herself and then defeated him. Alison then turned around and saw a mirror. She stepped closer to it and saw Meetra Sunrik.

"So you are the Exile everyone is mistaking me with." Alison said as she crossed her arms.

She looked at Alison "I am... my name is Meetra Sunrik."

"Well why aren't you here? Why aren't you cleaning up your own dam mess?" Alison felt anger spew out.

"Because I'm dead. You ever think of that?" Meetra snapped back. "The force has a lot of power, it balances what should be right. There always has to be the black hearted, the ones who thirst for blood."

"That doesn't explain why I'm here you stupid bitch." Alison said with irritation. "I cant believe I'm the one who has to go planet to planet sweeping up the broken pieces you met. I freaking hate you right now, you selfish bitchy brod!"

"I'm not familiar with earth tongue, but I can tell that wasn't nice" Meetra crossed her arms. "I'm sorry the force brought you here, but I cannot change what has been done. You are more than what you seem to be, you are a strong one Alison. A strong one stands for themself. A stronger one stands for others. Alison of earth, you are here to complete what I could not. I thank you, and wish you well..." she then slowly faded away.

"No wait!" Alison yelled, but it was too late. All she saw was herself in the mirror. She then once again heard Kreia's voice.

"You have succeeded this trial. I am impressed." Kreia's voice spoke. "The dangers you faced were real, but the images prepared you for your future. You may not understand what you have learned here. That wisdom will come in the future."

Alison took a deep breath, she was tired and needed to rest. "I just want to go home, I want to leave here…"

"Search the room you are in you should be able to unlock a passage that leads outside the tomb."

Alison then found a secret passage way out and opened it. She then traveled out the caves, and finally made it to the ship. She then bumped into T3 who whizzed and beeped away, she received word from the Mandalorian's on Dxun that Kavar had just made contact, and that she was needed back immediately. The morning of that day, General Vaklu declared Queen Talia guilty of treason and began the revolt against her. But the situation had now become far more complicated, because the Sith, led by Darth Nihilus had become involved and offered aid to Vaklu's Separatists. The Onderon Civil War had begun. So before takeoff she asked Mical if he could meditate with her, since she really needed to clear her mind. So of course he agreed and the two meditated. Meanwhile Bao Dur was chatting with HK.

"So HK you finally decided to let me take a look at your circuitry?" Bao Dur asked the assassination droid.

"Answer: Indeed I did. I hope you understand how difficult it is for me to trust a meatbag with something as delicate as my inner mechanics."

"Where's Alison?" Atton asked HK as he just finished putting the ship in to orbit and into lightspeed.

"Answer: Master is with the other meat bag resting, or as they say Meditating." HK stood still so Bao could work.

Atton then went around the ship quietly then saw them together just sitting on the floor, Alison had her eyes closed and her hair down but Mical had his eyes open, he couldn't help but look at her in awe. And this made Atton jealous…

Mira then caught Atton staring at them and walked up to him. "Meditation envy?"

"Why don't you go sit on a Rocket?" Atton said with irritation.

Mira sighed "Calm down, what is your problem?"

Atton just looked down, clenching his fists. "I don't want to talk about it."

"All right… you know Atton, sometimes it's a wonder you can't figure yourself out the way you lie to yourself all the time. I've hunted a lot of people in my line of work, but I have never met someone who wants to get lost more than you do. I've got a pretty good idea why but not the whole picture though. I will though. My advice, come clean before I found out." Mira crossed her arms.

Atton looked at Mical once again. "That guy, I don't trust him..."

Mira shrugged her shoulders. "I do I mean he's all right, I guess. He's like someone who watches too many holovids. Or teaches them."

"Yeah you're right..." Atton released his fist relaxing. "He's boring."

"Yeah, and that puts him a few ranks up the ladder than you." Mira remarked.

Atton looked at Mira with surprise and some offence. "What's that supposed to mean?! I'm not boring."

Mira rolled her eyes. "No... you're more like a shifty, lying idiot with a tendency to complain about every little thing and offer only small bits of helpful advice when pressured" she somewhat mocked Alison. "Or if Alison asks with those sweet eyes of hers."

Mical then noticed the two talking, he scratched his head slighty from confusion.

Mira quickly glanced at Mical. "He'd get beaten to death on Nar Shadda almost as soon as he landed though."

"Well that's good to hear..." Atton let out a breath of relief. "Thought I had some competition there." He smirked.

Mira shook her head. "Oh, well it's not really a competition. I mean, you're kind of an idiot Atton. You don't shower enough, and you scratch your... equipment... when you think no one is looking." She hit his shoulder in a friendly way. "Don't take it hard though, that still makes you better than most people I met on Nar Shadda."

"Thanks." Atton said in a gloomy tone.

"And stop watching her! She's got enough problems." Mira then walked away

Atton then leaned on the wall and looked at Alison with such want, but he then looked at Mical and knew he was most likely feeling the same. He sighed then went back to the cockpit. "So now there's competition."

Alison then went around the ship to stretch her legs out. She obviously wasn't use to space travel. She was preparing her things for the worst, then Mira looked at her and slightly chuckled.

"What's up with you?" Alison asked her.

"Nothing you just look a bit frantic, here let me help." Mira was then tweaking with the blasters, helping improve them. She then was making grenades.

Alison was in thought about everything that has been going on, "Do you understand men?"

"Sure there easy, that's why I dress like this. When there looking down to check you out, you can whack em over the head. It's simple when you want a man, you jab him with a bothum stunner and while he's screaming in pain slap some cuffs on him."

"Sounds more like hunting…" Alison then was making another lightsaber.

Mira smirked. "Me? I love my targets. Here some extra grenades, you will definitely need them."

"Thanks" Alison put them carefully in her bag.

"So why ask that? You hooking up a power coupling?" Mira raised an eyebrow.

"A what?" Alison became slightly confused.

"What you didn't get out much? I just thought maybe you and Atton well you know." Mira then was tweaking her blaster.

"Oh no me and Atton, it's like…well. He doesn't… I don't…. we don't see each other that way." Alison shrugged her shoulders.

"You sure you two haven't been intimate?" Mira remarked.

"Pretty dam sure." Alison remarked. She then continued to make sabers, she looked at Mira, she seemed very focused on Alison's hands, and her making the saber. "Mira is something wrong?"

"Me? No I'm alright." Mira said as she sighed.

"Don't even Mira, something is bothering you. Just tell me, let me see if I can help." Alison said in a friendly way.

Mira thought for a moment, she hesitated to speak but when she found the words she looked at Alison. "I want to become like you, I want to be strong, and I don't want to be afraid or alone anymore… I don't want to keep running, and looking, and never feel like I'm finding what I'm looking for. I'm just tired of being hunted."

"Who's hunting you?" Alison asked.

"Just about anyone who knows about the bounty on me." Mira looked down. "After all, when you're the best at something, others will always try to take your title." she then looked at a saber crystal.

"You want to make one?" Alison looked a Mira and waitied for an answer.

Mira looked at Alison with surprise. "I thought only Jedi's made sabers..."

"Well I guess that means I gotta make you my Padawan." Alison replied with a smile.

Mira stood up, she looked surprised, and startled by the response. "You want to train me?"

"Only if you want to become a Jedi Mira." Alison stood up as well. "Now I'm not as great as everyone thinks I am. But I will teach you all I know I can promise you that."

Mira smiled, "But if I become a Jedi, then I'll have to turn myself in for the credits."

Alison laughed slightly, "Well Mira if being a Jedi has taught me anyting, its taught me that those type of things wont matter so much anymore. Plus it means you'll always be short of credits."

Mira laughed, " Actually sounds like you have been playing Pazzak with Atton a little too much."

Alison blushed slightly, "I get so close to beating him, then WHAM I lose all my credits. Now shall we meditate, so I could then show you how to make a saber?"

Mira then began to meditate with Alison, she thought of Nar Shadda, her past of being a Mandalorian slave, Alison sensed it. Mira was battling her past as they sat quietly and breathed calmly, when Mira opened her eyes she felt calm, at ease. Mira then felt the force...

Mira took a deep breath. "This feeling, its like I've been..."

"Reborn? Yeah its great huh? Like a fresh start to do better, to be better. Protect others, do whats right, thats what a Jedi does, there is really no hypocrisy like others think, if you take the time to relax, have an open mind to help others, then... just maybe then... you an change the galaxy to be a better place."

"I understand Alison." Mira said. Alison then started to leave, "Alison?" Mira then smiled. "Thank you... But you never did answer my question."

"What question?" Alison's face became quizicle.

"You and Atton..." Mira smirked.

"Seriously?" Alison rolled her eyes

"Alright, alright. So what about you and Mical" Mira raised an eyebrow.

Alison slightly blushed once again. "Yeah I'm gonna go see what Kreia needs..."

Alison was then before Kreia, she was meditating as usual she arose and faced Alison.

"Do you have questions Alison?" Kreia asked.

"Is there anything you can teach me?" Alison then stood before her, then the two were in meditating position.

"Close your eyes…" Kreia said.

"Why?" Alison asked.

"Close your eyes." Kreia repeated with irritation.

"Alright." Alison then closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Now feel the ship around you. And listen to my words… hear the droids wandering the ship scanning for imperfections, the blind one's breaths as she meditates. Now listen deeper, past her breathing and listen."

Visas voice played in Alison's head. "…as my feet walk from the ashes of Katarr, I shall not fear. For in fear lies death and..."

"Woah! Did I just...?" Alison touched her head knowing she heard Visas voice.

"You are strong indeed Alison. What you have heard were surface thoughts only, but it is something that Masters have trained for, and it has taken them years yet they do not learn." Kreia took a deep breath. "You have brushed the thoughts of another, it is a start. Calm yourself this time. Now stretch, feel the ship around you. Strip the metal around you and see the souls and minds of those that fill its corridors"

Mira's Voice then spoke, "Now I can move on with my life, she gave me a new start... she is a very strange Jeedi though. I thought they werent supose to be.. intimate, or is she just playing with these two chumps...?"

Alison spoke herself. "I am not!"

"Be silent Alison." Kreia said authoritively.

"Sorry Kreia..." Alison then continued to sense around.

Alison then heard Mical's voice... "I trust her, but does she trust me? I would never hurt her, I shall serve her for as long as she needs me."

Suddenly she heard Atton's voice..."Switch the face of the +1/-1 card the totals are nine ten. Switch the face of the+2/-2 card, total is eight eleven, Switch..."

"You command echos General, and I still obey as I did at Malacor..." Bao Dur's voice echoed through her mind.

All the thoughts then began to echo all at the same time, Alison then heard Bao Dur's voice repeat Malacor a couple of times but thought herself as loosing concentration.

"Wow that was certinly different. I heard just about everyone, but Atton's thoughts seemed weird..." Alison then let her hair down.

Kreia stood up. "Of course they were. It is because Atton was not playing Pazzak yet he counts cards in his head. At times he will list off engine sequencers, memorize hyperspace routes on the other side of the galaxy, count ticking in the power couplings even though they are fixed. At other times he will imagine... base lusts... certain indignities."

"Yeah I get it, no more detail on that topic please." Alison then stood up and streatched.

Kreia huffed a bit. "It may be Atton is far cleverer than he feigns to be. Or perhaps he is simply a fool."

"Well I'll go see how his game is going. Thank you Kreia." Alison then left to go to her quarters.

She quickly changed since she felt uncomfortable in the robes constantly, she remembered the robe she bought on Telos, it looked more like a dress with a capeish hood. But she just wore the dressy part since it was comfortable and it felt flattering. She quckly fixed her hair then went to the cockpit to see how Atton was doing. She was then behind Atton, he knew there was someone behind him but when he turned around to see who it was, he did not reconize the person. Shortly realizing it was Alison he smiled slightly.

"You know that glow I once mentioned before, well not it seems to have gotten brighter, it really is inspiring. Well...you are inspiring Alison.." Atton then put the ship back on auto and stood before her. "I dont think I've seen you look so..."

"Whats with all the compliments?" she smiled "You and Mical been hanging out a little too much." she slightly laughed.

"Uh huh... so is something up?" Atton's smile decreased.

"Well I actually was curious and wanted to ask you something" She stood closer to him, her smile faded and she became slightly serious. "Well why do you play Pazzak in your head?" Alison then slightly yawned, it was late but she didnt mind.

Atton crossed his arms. "Passes the time. It's better than listing off engine sequencers, memorizing hyperspace routes, or counting ticks in the power couplings." he became defensive and slightly irritated.

"The Power coupling is fixed..." Alison leaned against the wall. But then Atton picked up Alison off the ground. "Atton put me down!" he then sat her down in the seat next to his. He then sat down in the piolets seat. "I dont get you sometimes."

"Of course it's fixed. And thats why you should count the ticking in the power coupling, too." Atton leaned forward in his chair toward Alison.

She was confused. "See like right now, I have no idea, your not making any sense."

Atton frowned a bit at Alison, he thought for a moment.

"Why do I play Pazzak? Alright I'll show you" Atton said.

"I dont have credits with me right cleaned me out remember?" Alison responded as she leaned toward him.

"We are not playing for credits, we're playing for something else. Are you going to play or not?" Atton looked in her eyes a bit seriously.

"Atton this isn't Nar Shadda rules is it?" Alison then grabbed a blanket and covered herself.

"No Alison our clothes are staying on." he sort of said sadly. "Do you want to deal or should I?"

"I dont mind" they were then playing a quick game, Alison won. "Yes finally I beat you" She smiled.

"Good match, now what are you thinking about right now?" Atton asked as he put away their cards.

"Pazzak, what else?" Alison said in a sassy tone.

"Right. And that's why I play Pazzak in my head. because if you dont, you've left the door open. And anyone could walk right in." he then sat back in his chair.

Alison then thought about where he was going at with this, she then remembered how she read his mind earlier. "Atton?' she got up and knelled next to him placing her hand on his hand, she then looked in his eyes, "I read your mind earlier, Kreia taught me how. And I realized it probably offended you, so I'm sorry."

"Of course you did Alison. You see, Jedi...light or dark... do it, more often than you think. But none of them ever said sorry for it... that's a new house rule." He smiled at her ang moved the strands of hair from her face.

She smiled then sat back in the seat next to him, she then began to play with her hair. She then looked at him as he did her. "So you sheild your thoughts with Pazzak?"

He sighed "No, I play Pazzak in my head. But while I'm doing that, its a lot harder for someone to walk in."

Alison was still slightly confused. "So can you teach me how to sheild my..."

"No, I can only teach you to play Pazzak. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Atton seemed to be hinting at something.

Alison looked quizzicle, but she thought for a moment and smirked. "Yeah, that sounds good, teah me to play the game."

"Good now you understand, if you're ever fighting someone who has the power over your mind, whether light or dark, play Pazzak. And when they try to use their powers on you, suddenly it's not as easy as they thought. Jedi do it all the time, and when they walk in the dark places of your mind, they'll use it to hold you by your throat."

"I would never... not you Atton." Alison looked at his hazel eyes, they gleamed.

Alison yawned once again, Atton picked up the blanket and put it on her.

"You need help getting to bed?" Atton placed his hands on Alison as to lift her.

"Naa I'm fine here, that way I wont miss anything, but what about you? Dont you get tired?" Alison asked him.

"Don't worry Alison I'll get my rest" Atton smiled at her, she quickly fell asleep, he brushed the hair from her peaceful face.

He leaned in toward her, staring at her soft but slightly cut up lips, but very lightly kissed her forehead. She began to move and Atton quickly sat back in his seat before another breath was taken. He then checked the course and saw he had time for some shut eye. And as he closed his eyes he heard footsteps, it was Mical, he saw Alison sleeping on the chair and lifted her up very gently then left the cockpit. Atton then got up and followed him, Mical placed her in her bed. Mical then noticed she was missin a blanket, as he turned he saw Atton.

"Atton." Mical greeted.

"Mical..." Atton greeted.

"Is there anything you need?" Mical asked.

"No I'm fine." Atton then placed the blanket on Alison, and an extra in case. He then looked at Mical. "I thought it would be cold here."

Mical felt the chill of the room, goosebumps roamed his skin."I see... well good thinking. If you need anything you know where to find me." Mical then returned to the Med Bay and got some rest.

Atton then returned to the cockpit and did the same, after all there was still so much to do, so everyone needed the rest they could get. Meanwhile Mical awoke, he heard a whisper throughout the ship, he arose and decided to follow it.

"Jedi..." it called in an eerie voice.

Mical tried to meditate... he then felt something overcome him, he then opened his eyes and saw Kreia in a black robe. "Who..?"

Kreia stood before him. "At last you understand Tiny Jedi."

Mical then stood in shock. "You... who are you? what are you doing on this ship?"

Kreia waved her hand. "Enough... What did you see in the web of worlds that have died? What did you see when you saw it through the force?"

Mical looked down at the ships main room's star map. He looked at the different worlds, "I see the death of the galaxy..." he sighed as he grabbed onto his chest, he slightly felt his heart breaking from sorrow. "Of life..." he looked to Kreia "At first... I thought it was just conquest. But it's more terrible than that. It's an echo, spreading outwords, killing everything... It's not possible."

Kreia smirked. "You are a wasted pawn of the Republic, young one. You could have been so much more, even with your wide eyed innocence, your naieve love for others. Now you understand the magnitude of what is being done."

"I know you..." Mical stood tall "Not even the markings of the Darkside can hide it. Why have you done this?"

"I? Do you think I seek the death of all living things? There is no victory in such things." Kreia responded. "I do not want to win our war like this, little Jedi. When I win, I wish it to be because I was right, my teachings true."

Mical took a deep breath. "How long have you been here, among us?"

"You know the truth. I have always been here, watching and listening to the echo you have found. You know its source and what must be done."

Mcal then hought of Alison. "I will not let you hurt her."

"Little Jedi you cannot stop me." Kreia said with much confidence. "But you will forget this. Your mind is worse than the others, so open, so trusting. Your feelings for Alison are your weakness." she than began to walk away, she turned back toward Mical. "Yet... I will give you this..." she waed her hand once again. "You will remember what you have discovered... when the time is correct. Know what you have seen what formally only I knew." She then continued to walk away. "Now we shall see if you have the strength to stop what comes."

Atton awoke several moments later and landed the ship on Dxun. Just about everyone was needed at the Mandalorian camp. Alison awoke to HK- 47's voice.

"Master, you are needed at the meatbag organization camp, or better known to you as Mandalorian." He readed his guns.

"Where is everyone?" She then got up and looked for her Jedi robe.

"The meatbag old woman said you should meet them there quickly." HK slightly hissed.

Alison then was dressed and was ready to leave. HK along with Alison were then on their way to the camp. She then went inside the main building, Mandalore and the Mandalorain Captian of the guard were setting up a map. Mira, Atton, Visas, and Atton were all getting weapons ready. Bao dur was patching up GOTO, an T3 when Alison and Hk arrived.

"Alison you have arrived." Mandalore said as everyone looked at her.

Alison felt really awkward with all the eyes on her, but she continued on, "So whats going on?"

The captain then spoke. "A man named Kavar wanted to get a hold of you urgently. He said that the queen had arrange safe passage to Onderon for you. But I dont know how good their offer is anymore."

"Do you know why?" Alison asked.

The Captain shrugged. "He wouldn't tell me anything. Just that he wanted to see you. He said it was urgent. But that doesn't matter now. This morning General Vaklu met with the counsel of Lords and declared that the queen was guilty of treason. Civil war has fallen on Iziz."

"We have to help her, who knows what they will do..." Alison looked to Kreia

"I doubt that queen Talia and her advisor will survive the nightfall" The Captian remarked. "The balance of forces seemed to favor Queen Talia. The royal palace is heavily fortified and defensible, most the soildiers are loyal to her. But Vaklu has new allies; Sith soildiers and their masters. I doubt she has a chance."

Krea then spoke up. "You underestmate the Force, Mandalorian. I sense we may still get to Master Kavar in time. I sense there is someting stirring on the moon itself... Tell me, have your sensors picked up anything from Dxun?"

The Captian looked at Kreia "Yes..y- yes we have... how? We piced up some transmissions from nearby in the jungle. We only have our shuttle sensors, so we know nothing more than that."

"Those transmisions are the enemy. They are linked to the fate of Onderon. They must be stopped." Kreia turned to Alison. "Otherwise the Mandalorian is right, Master Kavar and Queen Talia wont survive the day."

"Dividing our forces at a time like this is foolhardy" Mandalore exclaimed.

Kreia huffed. "And this is why a common soildiers will never triumph against a Jedi. Your military tactics are nothing compaired to the force." she then turned to Alison, "It is esssential, and inevitable, that we face both enimies at the same time."

"I have a feeling I am gonna have to lead the group to the Palace." Alison sighed.

"You must choose who will lead the expedition through the jungle to find our enemies and defeat them." Kreia stated.

"Well including the droids that's about... 10 of us all together, so five go take care of the Sith and the others with me." She looked at her friends. "Well we are gonna nee someone who knows how to handle there self out there... Mira will go to the Sith base, along with Bao Dur, he should help with field mines and such. Uh... HK has excellent skills, Mical could help.. And..."

"But who will lead?" Kreia asked.

Alison then walked up to Atton. "I think you should lead. You know how to go by Dark Jedi's without detection. You know about Sith tactics. Could you do this for me?"

"Alright Alison, besides going through the Jungle sounds like a job for me." Atton smiled at Alison.

"Mandalorian warriors will go with you to find the enemy camp." The Captain said.

"Alright then good luck everyone, and May the Force be with you." Alison then walked out ready to go.

Kreia and the rest of the team that was going to the palace was already on the transport, Atton's Team was meeting up with the Mandalorian's, but Atton decided to pull Alison aside.

"Atton we have to get going..." She was once again the wall and Atton was right in front of her. "Look enough with this Atton, you need to stop with these random emotional bursts. How do you expect to become a Jedi if you don't control yourself?"

"Listen, I just have a bad feeling about this. So just be careful, and... Well... I, I just wanted to say...I'm sorry I'll go now." he then left with the other squadron to fight off the enemy camp.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Alison couldn't help but want to smack some sense into them. But she did like the attention from him, but she knew she had to do her mission, it was very serious she gets home.

The moon's jungle was humid, and rainy. HK-47 was scanning the area as Atton drew on the damp dirt floor the plan oof attack. Mical was preparing medical aid and the Mandalorian's were getting their armor and guns loaded. When Atton was finished he then got the saber Alison gave him ready. Mical then went to Atton to see if he needed anything.

"Oh, great, what do you want now? To give me a hand? I told you I don't need any help, especially from you." Atton crossed his arms.

Mical sighed. "Atton I feel perhaps there has been some miscommunication between us concerning Alison."

Atton huffed. "Save it. I understand it just fine. I know what's going on in your Jedi, wanna be Jedi mind whatever. Thought you were supposed to be above all that."

"Atton perhaps I should explain…I see relationships with others in a different light, not as possessive or carnal." Mical stated.

"Possessive? Listen Kid" Atton stood strong.

"No Atton you listen, I admire her, perhaps even feel for Alison. It's difficult to be around her and not have such feelings." Mical also stood strong.

Atton then stepped down a bit. "Well yeah…okay" he sighed.

Mira then approached the two. "Look if I understand one thing is that you two banthas have feelings for Alison. But she has way bigger problems, the bounty, every dark Jedi coming after her. If you two really care about her then agree on this. She needs all of us, she needs our help, and if I so help it I'm gonna help her out, protect her when she needs it. Not that she really does but still…you two got it."

Mical then Atton both nodded their heads and made their way into the jungle. Meanwhile Alison made it on Onderon safely, but soon they were in battle, constant blasters and lightsaber clashes took effect. Alison was defeating foe after foe, the dark Jedi were indeed impressed by her skill. But Kreia stopped them from spreading their influence on her. But suddenly one snuck up on Alison and tried to read her mind, but thanks to Atton Pazzak is all they read. Alison along with her crew fought their way into the palace, but the throne room was guarded by soldiers and a beast. So of course they unleashed it on Alison, it reminded her of a rouge elephant and an aggressive hippo all at once. Knocking everyone down but also rampaging at Alison. Kreia then did beast rick and the beast became at a daze. Visas then stroked it down and they finally made it into the throne room. The Queen and general were arguing, and then they suddenly were at battle with swords.

"Dam you!" Tobin yelled. "Your skill with a blade won't save you now. Men Fire!"

His men then fired at her, but Alison quickly stopped the blasts and reversed it to them. Kreia was most impressed as well as Visas. The general Valku and his men fell.

"You have won this battle but your reign will not be an easy one. The Republic is a sinking ship, and you are attached to it." Tobin yelled.

The queen's men arrived as the General threw insults at the queen and Alison. And at the queens orders her soldiers then fired, and the general was dead.

"I couldn't risk it. He still had followers." The Queen said. "I can't thank you enough Exile…Master Kavar would like to speak with you, if you excuse me I must go now. Farewell…"

Alison curtsied as the queen left, she then went to Kavar. "Hello Master Kavar, we were supposed to speak earlier but… well you know the war and everything."

"Yes indeed." Kavar said. "You are not the same as you once were. You're very different indeed. What is it you seek? Revenge?"

"No I ask that you return to Dantooine with the other Jedi masters. So we may discuss the Sith threat. That is all, I have no desire or thought of killing you." Alison then gave him the Jedi masters hilt that she received from Korriban. "I'm sorry, I was too late."

"I know whose hilt this belongs to. Alright I shall go, and I will see you in the Jedi enclave with the others. If you excuse me I must go now." He then went out the palace and starboard to Dantooine.

Alison then took a deep breath and Visas came to her side.

"My life is yours…" Visas said.

"Visas… you can foretell the future… is that correct?" Alison sighed.

"Yes Master…" Visas answered.

"Visas...Alison remember? Anyway, will I ever go home… Or will I stay here with… stay here and help rebuild the republic?" Alison looked at Visas as she took a deep breath.

Visas was using the force to determine what would happen. But she just had visions of her master instead. "I cannot determine that Alison. All I see is my old master, and torturous events."

"I understand, listen I need your help. I don't know what will happen to me, but I ask that you help me accomplish what I need to do. Help me as a friend, an ally, not my slave. Do you understand?" Alison asked.

"I do, and I thank you for my freedom. I promise to protect you, but not as my master, but as my friend." A small smile was brought on Visas. "But now we must face him, and that will be a great challenge..."

Everyone then headed back to Dxun on Mandalore's transporter. Alison was in deep thought the whole time, unsure of the path before her. They were all at the ebon hawk. Right before Alison boarded on she sat by the waterfall and began to meditate. Then Atton's group came back, Mira then looked at Atton and Mical, who both seemed mesmerized by Alison's glow.

"You two better remembered what I said before." Mira said to the two. She then stood by Alison. "Shouldn't we be going?"

Alison released a deep breath. "Mira sit with me please, try to meditate. It's time you let go of your past, so you may move on."

"How did you know? Have you been reading my mind?" Mira asked.

"I'll admit I have before. But now I can just feel it, it's like an Aura." she smiled, as Mira sat.

Visas, and Mical joined in and began to meditate. Atton just stood afar watching, Alison was then teaching them what she learned as a Jedi. Alison new if anything would happen to her then her companions would help restore the republic in her absence. She then finished with their lesson and they got on the ship. But Alison pulled Atton aside...

"Is something up?" he asked.

"Yeah... you. I actually wanted to thank you Atton." Alison said. "I mean after all, sticking by my side isn't really a picnic. And you have had chances to leave, but you stayed. And you have really helped me out. Also I owe you something you gave me."

"Oh? And what would that be?" Atton smiled.

Alison turned his head just a little and kissed his cheek. "Just that, now if you excuse me we gotta get going."

Alison then went on the ship and was preparing for departure. Atton was in the cockpit having the ship ready for take-off. All the while to him humming a happy tune, but then thinking about that moment her soft lips touched his cheek. It was but a few seconds, but it felt like a moment of peace and warmth he never felt before. But he didn't want the likes of Kreia using this against him, so as usual he listed off routes, or played Pazzak in his head. But his heart felt otherwise...


	13. Chapter 13

Alison had been through so much this whole time. She really did find out more about her companions, along with Kreia , she discovered that Kreia was Revan's first teacher, exiled by the Jedi and later by the Sith, and that Revan himself left known space to fight an unknown threat from his Sith days that continued its existence beyond the Outer Rim. When visiting Dantooine and Onderon, Alison was caught in the middle of conflicts between the weakened Republic and two powers aiming to weaken it further. The Exchange and Onderon separatists, respectively. By G0-T0's request, she stabilized the political situations on these planets, preventing them from being lost for the Republic, even though the resolutions led to two bloody conflicts known as the Battle of Dantooine and the Onderon Civil War. But she often thought of her simple basic life at home. With just school, home, and finding work. But nothing she had done in her life could amount to this, but she still missed the comforts of her bed, the warmth of the California sun in the summer. But she also thought about the force, the loyalty of her friends, and droids. Even though HK was violent he was still witty which made Alison laugh. But she mostly thought about playing Pazzak with Atton. And how he was when they first met compared to now.

"What is she thinking about? She's been sitting there looking at the map for about an hour." Mira said as Mical was patching her up.

"She seems troubled, maybe I should speak with her." Mical then saw Kreia.

"She has much to think about, about what actions should be done next." Kreia said. "Do not disturb her at this time, when she is ready then we shall be."

Alison then stood up and went to her bed and grabbed her backpack and went through the items again, they were obviously not going to help her for battle, but at least for peace. Atton was in the cockpit relaxing a bit since the ship was already in course. Suddenly he felt a darkness inside himself. He thought about the wars and all the black ops missions he was on. He wondered why this came to mind yet he somewhat missed the feeling. Atto closed his eyes for a moment, he was then on a different ship elsewhere. He walked the empty halls, the lights broken. several Sith units pass him, all sneaking around, hiding behind corners.

"Awaiting your orders commander." one gruntly spoke.

"Stand by..." a Sith office past Atton. "We send in Jaq... its only one Jedi but he can handle it."

Atton looked around, he knew it was a vision, but just like Alison's, it all felt too real. "Are you talking to me?" Atton looked confused. He then heard footsteps trailing closer behind him, he felt a cold chill go down his spine.

"A job all for me? You guys shouldn't have..." he then walked past Atton... he wore all black, blood stained his weapons. A cruel sick look was in his eye, it was no one other than...

"Jaq..." Atton whispered. "It's me, no not anymore..." he heard a crash from the room ahead, blaster shots.

Jaq then came back toward Atton but not empty handed. he dragged from her hair Mia. She kicked and kept rebelling but Jaq was too much for her.

"Where is she?" the officer asked as Jaq threw her to the ground in front of him. But Mira didn't answer, the Commander then slapped her, "I won't ask you again..."

Mira spat in his face, Jaq then grabbed her hair and dragged her to one of the soldiers.

The Comander then wiped his face. "Get this Jedi scum out of my sight." he then turned to Jaq. "Find her... she is worth more than you will know."

Jag crossed his arms after wiping Mira's blood from his cheek, he then smirked. "Let me guess bring her Alive?"

"Absolutely Alive. But if you must harm her than do so." The Officer then sent a squad in each direction.

Atton then decided to follow the vision, Jaq went quickly, Atton knew it wasn't real, yet it almost felt like a memory. Jaq fought Visas, and even Mical, Attons stomach twisted as familiar feelings returned, the rooms quickly filled with blood splatters where ever Jaq went.

"But I thought we were hunting Jedi, why am I killing everyone?" Atton thought as he looked at the motionless body that was once Mical's.

"We just need her..." Jaq answered.

"What the space is going on?" Atton looked and there stood Jaq staring right at him. "Oh so you can see me?"

"I knew you were there the whole time, I am a part of you, the stronger part." Jaq stated. "Look at yourself, how weak you allowed us to be. For a Jedi, don't you remember? They can't be trusted, either they wise up and join us or Die."

"You even lay a finger on Alison!" Atton yelled.

"Me?" Jaq chuckled, "Don't you mean you?" he dropped Alisons hilt, it had some blood splats on it. "Not as strong as everyone said, but the dam Shutta was in deed gorgeous... so of course it was worth it.."

Atton went into the room, Alison was unconsious, her robe torn, brusies all over her. Atton felt his heart stop. "Alison..." he fell to his knees, he picked her up.

"Look at how pathetic this is." Jaq exclaimed. "You know she never cared about you, the only reason we even had to travel with her was because she needed a pilot. Look at her, I bet she's smiling on the inside, I know I am…" He zipped up his zipper and scratched his equipment.

"Get out of my head..." Atton muttered.

"Oh no, I'm not trying to mess with you, I'm taking over... The next time you get a little emotional, I'll take over." Jaq stated. "You could have had her, soft warm, wonderfully blissful. Just remember, you could of...but I did…"

Atton then awoke from his trance. "Jaq huh…" he muttered to himself. "It's definitely Kreia…" he got up from the seat and went to Kreia. "I always knew one day a woman would toy with my emotions, didn't think the woman would be a hag." He chuckled.

"Hold your tongue fool, do not forget the power I possess. And the darkness you felt in your murderous heart was none of my doing. Pathetic indeed…" Kreia said.

Alison then went back to the map and everyone gathered around her. It seemed that Atton and Mical struggled to stand next to her, Mira laughed at this action and moved so Atton could be on her right, and Mical to her left. Alison was definitely weirded out a bit but rolled her eyes and moved on.

"The ship is extremely low on fuel so where can we stop before we go to Dantooine?" Alison said.

HK approached. "I have looked on the navacomputor Master there is a planet not far from here, it goes by the name of Comoaker."

"No I have a bad feeling about this Alison, Sweitzel the Hutt pretty much owns that puny planet." Atton looked at Alison.

"We just need fuel Atton, or we might as well be just floating in space for the rest of our lives. I also need a shower… so please make port." Alison then sat down and began to meditate.

"We must not evade from your course Alison it is your journey." Kreia said.

"I hate to say it, but the old hag is right. We should keep on course." Atton stated as he looked at Alison with a little gleam from his eye.

"If its my journey then I will make the decisions." Alison felt annoyed and irritated by the constant nagging of everyone.

"I have had enough of this, if you need me I shall be in my chambers." Kreia then left the room.

"Yeah me too, except I don't have any chambers so I'll just be in the cockpit as usual." Atton huffed and was preparing to land.

Alison then got off the ship and onto the planet, it reminded her of Aladdin, with the desert setting and the street vendors. But she knew all they were there for was for fuel.

"Well Alison I have bad news" Atton said as he stood behind her.

"Really? What is it this time?" Alison sighed.

"We don't have enough credits for the fuel, we are just about a thousand under or so." Atton then sat on a bench nearby, shortly Alison joined him. "Look there's a cantina nearby, let me go and play a couple of games of Pazzak I will get us the money in no time."

Alison raised an eyebrow at him, "Really? You're not going to try to get drunk or anything? Seriously Atton I don't want to be here long."

"Alison, trust me I play Pazzak just about all the time. I am bound to win."

Several moments later Atton was in the cantina winning many games. He was smiling and laughing at the losers with such cockiness. But another player played a couple games with Atton and wiped him clean, Atton's face was total shock, Alison smacked her own forehead with embarrassment.

"I don't believe this...Atton you should of left when we had enough. Now we have no money." Alison sat down and began to think of what to do.

"I'm sorry, bad habit of mine. I'll get it back." Atton sat next to her.

Alison then looked over and saw the stage empty, a twelik girl was dancing earlier but was then hurt and had to get off.

"I have an idea. Wait here, you're in time out." Alison said with a stern voice. She then approached the Twelik and spoke to her about preforming. "Look you need another dancer, I need that much credits, and the people are getting restless." with great persuasion Alison went into another room and changed in the dancers outfit from Nar Shadda. She wet her hair and body slightly, and then talked to the band. Atton was still sitting at the table, he looked around but then heard drums, then chimes. Then the band was playing a song, what would be familiar to the people of earth as the song from the film Pulp fiction: titled "You'll be a Woman soon", obviously just music not lyrics. The Curtain then rose and the shape of Alison's body appeared as the light shined behind it. Mical then walked into the bar with Mira and the two saw Atton at a table by himself.

"Where's Alison?" Mira asked as they both sat down. Atton said nothing as he stared at the stage with the smirk on his face, Mira then looked over, she mildly laughed. "Oh I see, she's putting that outfit to use one more time. This should be interesting."

"What do you mean?" Mical asked, but then saw the stage and Alison's calypso dance.

Alison had a natural talent for dancing, the lights then shined on her. Alison seemed so happy, and the others in the bar were definitely, it seemed to make Mical a little jealous. And of course Atton was jealous, the dance was done and Alison got off the stage and the twelik paid what she had asked and a little bit more Alison then went to the bar to get a drink of water. Unfortunately some random guy was trying his best to woo Alison.

"No thank you I'm fine with water." She smiled and sat down at the bar regaining her energy. "Dollar Dollar bill yall" she then laughed to herself.

"You are a little too good at that, may I ask where you learned to dance to that?" Mira asked as she sat next to her.

At the table Atton was still smirking.

"Must you have that look on your face Atton?" Mical asked.

"I'm sorry, were you not here for that?" Atton downed his drink then stood up.

"Of course it was… memorizing, but you should learn to contempt yourself." Mical snapped back.

Alison then was walking out the door with Mira forgetting to change her clothes. So once she stepped outside, many people tried to buy her as a slave.

"Come on Sweet stuff how much do you want for her?" he asked Mira.

"You don't have the credits" Mira said as she crossed her arms.

The man then grabbed her arm, "Listen I saw her on Nar Shadda, ever since then I wanted her, if you don't give her to me now then I will put a so high for you and her, the exchange will want a part of it!"

Mira smirked then force pushed him, she then started to walk away, "I got bigger kath hounds to tame."

But of course Alison ignored them and went directly to the fuel source and paid enough for a full tank. Meanwhile Atton went back on the ship, he felt the dark side slowly taint him again.

"Dam that Kreia! I can't slip, she wants me to stay good. Come on Atton you're no Jaq you're Atton…" his emotions were at twist. The image of Alison and Mical appeared, then of Alison after what Jaq did... he felt lust overcome him. Alison's soft curves pressing on his naked body, the image he saw. Then Mical's head on a platter…

"Atton…" Kreia's voice echoed in his head. "Do you crave it? The blood of a Jedi?"

"NO I won't allow you to do so Kreia." He then went to the cockpit and started the takeoff procedure. He then sat back and tried to meditate, his mind felt clouded. Then Alison walked in with her dancers outfit.

"Everything alright here?" she asked as she casually walked in and sat next to him.

"I'm just having battles of my own… Alison? What do you think I should do, what do you want?" Atton seemed a bit sad, he also tried to not look at her curvious body. But he couldn't help himself.

Alison then got up and stood behind him, she ran her fingers through his hair then rubbed his shoulders. "Atton, Atton, Atton… there are so many things I want you to do, but the question is…" she then went in front of him and strattled herself on his lap. "What do you want me to do?" she leaned in slightly kissing his lips…

"Alison?" Mical stormed in. "I thought I would find you here." He then lifted her up and carried her out of the cockpit.

"Wait a second!" Atton quickly got up and went to the medbay…

Alison was sitting on the medbay's bed, Mical leaned in and their lips touched. Atton huffed and punched the wall, he then felt a darkness, and sadness.

Mical looked at Atton and smirked, he then quickly transformed into Sion, then back to Mical. His image changing back to back. "Fool…" he then started to have his way with Alison, he then looked at Atton but he had Jaq's face, Alison was then at the state he saw before. Bruised and bloody.

It seemed his heart was sinking in his chest. Atton then punched the control panel and awoke.

"What a hell of a dream…" Alison said. "Don't worry I don't know what you dreamed about but you were grunting a bit. Still bumed of losing Pazzak huh?" she smiled.

"Where?" Atton stood up.

"We're on Dantooine, T3 charted the course and I landed the ship. Listen I have to go now and meet up with the Jedi masters. I just wanted to see if you are alright." Alison said with heartfelt concern.

"Alison don't worry about me, go take care of what must be done." Alison then smiled at him and then left. Atton got up and went to Kreia. "You treacherous old evil conniving hag. Stay out of my head!"

Kreia was then force choking Atton. "Let the anger fuel you… you will meet the disciple when the time comes and kill him, along with the other Jedi Alison has trained… Now go!"

Kreia was too strong for Atton. "Dammit…" Atton felt the darkness fuel him, he then got off the ship and headed out, without another word.

Kreia then got off the ship and started to head out. Meanwhile Alison was at the Jedi enclave. It was built over again, looked almost new. She walked in and saw a beautiful garden, she saw the flowers and noticed one looked like a lily.

"I want to pick you but I shouldn't." She walked into the main room where all the remaining masters were meditating. "Hello I'm here." They arose and calmly started to speak.

Alison then learned from the Masters that the Council did not cut her off from the Force (as Kreia led her to believe). She instinctively caused herself to become deaf to the Force after activating the Mass Shadow Generator on Malachor V and being unable to withstand the Wound in the Force that she created by doing this. However, Alison failed to persuade the Jedi Masters to unite against the Sith. The Jedi Masters explained that this new Sith threat, which caught them unprepared, fed on Force users, so that whenever Jedi gathered, they inevitably died, and everyone and everything around them shared the same fate. This was what happened on Katarr, Visas Marr's home world and the location of the previous Jedi Conclave. The Jedi Masters explained to Alison, that they believe she would eventually cause the death of the Force, and they feared that Alison would lead the Sith to the Enclave. Therefore, the Jedi Masters refused to accept Alison back into the Order and decided to separate Alison from the Force; this time, forever.

"So if you guys fully strip the force from me then I can go home" Alison said.

Master Vrook answered, "You have no home Meetra. Now it's time to finally separate you from the force, this will hurt so I will try my best to not harm you as much."

"Meetra" Alison thought of the vision in the cave, she then thought of Meetra and how she actually thanked her for what she was doing. "I'm Alison, I am not her, this whole mess is her fault I guess, she caused an unbalance to the force, but since she died the force cosmically brought me here. I finally get it, she must be a part of the force and I am where she should be, to finish what she needed to do in order to bring balance. I hope this is the end, I just wished I said goodbye though, alright I'm ready." Alison stood still and took a deep breath.

"Enough!" Kreia casted force drain and all but her fell, Alison stayed on the ground but the other masters got up. "Step away from her." One of the masters attempted to go to Alison. "I said step away!" she force pushed him. "She has brought truth, and you condemn it. Arrogance, you will not harm her! You will not harm her ever again."

"I thought you had died in the Mandalorian wars…" Master Kavar said.

"Die!? No, became stronger yes…" Kreia then put down her hood. "How do you know threat if you have never walked the dark parts of the corners of the galaxy, faced war, heard the echo of danger, but instead you waited till the echo had come to you."

Alison felt so tired, she was blacking out. She couldn't get up. She saw Kreia talking to the masters then killing then. Alison blacked out. Atris' handmaidens ran into the Enclave and took Kreia to her mistress as a prisoner left Alison no choice but to return to the secret Telosian academy. Several moments later she awoke and saw the dead bloodied bodies of the Jedi masters, she couldn't help but cry a bit.

Meanwhile Kreia quickly snuck away to meet up with Atton.

"It is time." Kreia said to Atton.

He nodded his head. "Alright, where are we going?"

"To a place you know well. There much will be revealed... Any regrets Atton?" Kreia began to walk.

Atton then followed. "No I thought I would. I just feel... cold..." He thought of Alison... and Mical, "Feel...Nothing."

"Keep those feelings close, you will need it where we travel." Kreia then left, Atton then took off.

Alison felt the pain, she healed herself but not as quickly as she wanted.

"All the work I did, everything for nothing…" She wiped her tears and headed back to the ship. She looked all over the ship and saw her companions unconscious. She then healed them with the force and Alison then went to the cockpit. "Where's Atton?"

"He left…" Mical said as he tried to regain his strength. "We don't know where, he didn't say."

Alison then remembered what Atton said. His voice played in her mind. "I'm a deserter, it's what I do…"

Alison felt deserted indeed. "He really left? You sure he didn't say anything?" She said with a small cry. "Fine, I just should have known."

Mical held her close, she slowly pushed him away and had T3 start the ship.

"We have to go to Telos, that's where Kreia must be, judging by the bruises you all have Atris's maidens must have gotten her."

"Alison I can't stand by any longer and see you in pain!" Mical then grabbed Alison and kissed her lips.

Alison was in shock, she couldn't move for a moment, Mical stepped back. He saw Alison's cheeks, so rosy from bashfulness. Mical quickly then became bashful.

"I'm so sorry Alison, I didn't mean to be too forward." Mical said with sorrow.

Alison then slowly walked up to him, she then gave him a hug, Mical held her so softly.

"I'm sorry Mical, it's just... we can never be." Alison looked him in the eyes.

"Is it something I said, is it something I did?" Mical thought and thought.

"NO Mical, you have potential, and heart to become a great Jedi Master." Alison then gave him a new lightsaber. "Don't let me hold you back from what you can become. Don't let anything hold you back, do good, help others, these are not weaknesses. A strong man stands for himself, a stronger man stands for others."

"Then let us go to Telos." Mical then went to prepare for the battle that would come upon them.

On Telos Atris did not execute Kreia, for while Kreia revealed her Sith name, Darth Traya, she also revealed to Atris that she had already, without realizing it, fallen to the dark side, studying the knowledge of Sith holocrons. Kreia departed for Malachor V; when Alison arrived, she found only Atris, who revealed that Darth Nihilus was about to attack Telos, an event also orchestrated by Kreia through her manipulation of Colonel Tobin. Alison confronted the now fully fallen Atris and defeated her, but spared her life. Atris told Alison that Kreia threatened to destroy the force by sacrificing herself at the Trayus Core on Malachor V, and Alison departed to face the more immediate threat of Darth Nihilus. Alison arrived on Citadel Station to discover that the Battle of Telos IV had already begun. Fighting through Citadel Station, Alison and her friends managed to reach an orbital shuttle which they used to board the Ravager, with the help of the Mandalorians led by Canderous who is Mandalore. Once on board, Alison, along with Canderous and Visas Marr, planted charges on the Ravager, Nihilus' flagship, before heading to the bridge to confront Nihilus himself.

"Wait a second, I feel something through this door…" Alison looked at the door before her.

"Alison that door leads to the bridge, and my former Master, if you wish to gather your strength this would be the last time." Visas said with caution.

"Visas I understand if this is too much for you, you don't have to come if you don't want to." Alison answered. "I can do this on my own."

"It was never a question of need Alison. You have done the kindness of releasing me from slavery, so as your companion I shall follow you wherever your path leads you. This must be done, it must come to an end." Visas took her deep breath, she did seem scared but then relaxed.

"Alright then let's get this going." Canderous then opened the door

The bridge was huge, very spacey, Alison walked to the other part and saw him, he wore all black but his mask was white with red stripes. He just seemed to be staring into the battle, blasts and ships colliding, a space war.

"More like star wars…" Alison said to herself. "Holy crap, why does this all seem familiar?"

Visas walked forward, he then spoke in a very strange language. Alison had no idea what he said, he then waved his hand and Alison felt dizzy, somewhat weak.

"Listen I have come of my own will, Visas has no part of it." Alison then gained her strength, he then brought out his lightsaber. "I do not wish to fight you."

Battle then broke out, he was strong indeed. he blocked every one of Canderous's blasts. Visas was ten clashing saber with Nihilus, but he force choked her. Visas was running out of breath.

"Put her down!" Alison threw her lightsaber at his arm causing him to do so. "Come get some Nihilus!"

Alison was at all battle with him, the two sabers clashing away. He dodged her hits, she dodged his. Until Alison's saber flew out of her hand. Nihilus said something else she couldn't understand. He then started to slowly jab her lightsaber into her stomach. She felt much pain indeed, she then punched him square in the face, got her saber then slashed him from arm to hip. And finally he fell, Alison was trying to heal herself through the force. Visas walked to the lifeless body of her old master, and took his mask off.

"Visas?" Alison said. "Are you alright?"

"Yes Alison, I just had to look upon his face..." Visas then helped Alison up and Canderous helped her.

"So what did you see?" Canderous asked.

"Just nothing more than a man..." Visas answered.

"It's time to go then." Alison regained her strength and started to run along with the others.

Alison and her companions departed the Ravager, which was destroyed, saving Citadel station and Telos. All this seemed to have happened so quickly, yet Alison was so tired, and Atton didn't once make contact with her. She worried about him, but decided to move on since it seemed he did. She then went into the same apartment they once stayed in and took her much needed shower, she remembered Atton first teaching her Pazzak. Carth Onasi arranged an appointment with Alison, and retold the story of him and Revan, and asked her to search for Revan, to tell him that "Admiral Onasi is following his orders" to keep the Republic safe.

"Do you know the name Atton Rand? Onasi?" Alison asked.

"Yes I do, I have heard of him, a very skilled Jedi killer. Why?" Carth responded.

"He is no longer that, but do you happen to know his where about?" She asked.

"No last I heard he deserted the Sith, no one really knows what has happened to him since." He answered.

"Thank you, I have to go now, I promise I will do as you said farewell." Alison then left onto her ship.

Everyone was awaiting her orders, ready to follow her to the end. They all gathered around the map.

"I just want to thank all of you for your loyalty, and all the help. I have one more place to go, to face Kreia. I ask you if you will join me, for one more battle…" Alison said very inspiringly.

"Answer: I will follow Master" HK said.

"Beep bopp vroo zizz." T3 whizzed.

"As will I general" said Bao Dur.

"Count me in" Mira said proudly.

Everyone agreed, they would stand by her side one more time, to end the Sith's plans, and bring order, restore the force. And hopefully this would send Alison home. She then sat where Kreia once stayed, she decided to Meditate, she felt the ship around her, she then heard her friends thoughts once again...

She heard Mira's voice. "...going to lose their lives, like I lost my family at Malacor V"

Then Mical's voice played in her mind. "And all the Jedi who followed Revan, the true Jedi, died at Malacor V"

"Now I am free, but now I may be prisoned forever like the lost souls... at Malacor V" Visas voice whispered in Alison's head.

Mandalore's voice then spoke. "We will not surrender, we will not die... like we did on Malacor V..."

"Your Command echoes still, General. And I obey, as I did at Malacor V" Bao Dur's voice spoke. "Now Malacor V comes to us. And I wish to face it, this last time. You know where you must go. It calls to you still. And she must be stopped, there, now, or she will bring the screams of Malacor V to the galaxy... just as we carried the echo all this way."

Across from where Alison was, Atton was boarded on a shuttle, he sat and thought, the darkness fueled his anger. But he thought of Alison.

"...wish I never met her, wish I died there, that the brutal storms had dragged me down into Malacor V. She weakened me, taught me compassion and to e unselfish, then found the stupid Kid to toy wit. No... I refuse to play her games, I'll kill em... kill em all."


	14. Chapter 14

Alison was now on her way to the planet everyone kept speaking about, Malacor V. But without Atton flying the ship T3 couldn't handle the gravity and the spacial waves. So the ship crashed and caused Alison to black out. She then woke up outside of the ship, all tattered up, her head hurt and she felt dizzy.

"Oh my god can this ever end!? Every time!" Alison yelled.

She then started to cough, the gases from the planet were poisonous to Alison. She saw her bag and rummaged through it. Alison then put on the poison resistance mask and got up. She grabbed her saber and then made her way around the planet. She fought several beasts, she became tired, and wishing for her friends to help her. She looked all over and couldn't find the ship, or her friends. but she found what looked like an Academy, a Sith Academy. Alison figured that's where she would find Kreia, or Darth Traya.

"All this time, why didn't I know? I should have known she would do this, but she was my teacher. Lesson shows never trust a Zombie." Alison thought to herself, and laughed quite a bit. "Might as well get this over with."

Alison then snuck passed the guards and made her way inside, she remained in stealth mode as she readied her lightsaber. The guards had no idea she was present, so Alison then decided to attack from the shadows, ninja like. None of them saw it coming, she already took care of the Sith assassins and dark Jedi in almost half of the building. But meanwhile in the core of the planet, while Darth Traya meditated. Mira and Visas were making their way to her.

Mira looked through some sort of binoculars "She's just sitting there, just meditating… I say we shoot a rocket at her, watch her burst into flames, and send her down in to the core of this planet."

"Mira, this battle will not be determined by weapons of that sort, we must wait for Mical so we have better strength." Visas sat as well gathering her strength.

"Alright, but we can't wait forever." Mira readied her weapons.

Mical was wandering the empty parts of the academy, looking for Alison. Suddenly a man in black walked behind him.

"Hey kid…" he said.

Mical turned "Who are you?"

The man chuckled then put down his hood.

"Atton? You've been here?" Mical asked. "The exile, where is she?" Mical looked around a bit.

"She's safe you don't need to worry about her. You never did really." Atton walked closer to him. "You know how long it has been since I last killed a Jedi? You get a taste for it you know. I have killed a bunch here… on Malacor, while the planet was dying. Killing a half Jedi like you should hold me over until the next one comes along. They always do you know…"

"Atton, Kreia is using you…" Mical stated.

Atton said in a sarcastic tone. "Really? I had no idea." He huffed. "Everyone uses each other kid. And if she's using me to kill you, as I see it… I really don't lose anything. I already lost what really mattered to me… I wanted to protect her, help her." His hand turned into a fist. "And then you show up… playing hero… fine." He said with hate.

Mical took a deep breath. "Atton... The feelings between Alison and I…"

"Doesn't matter … not anymore." He drew his lightsaber, which was now red. "I have forgotten how much I hate Jedi, and the less of you that are in the galaxy the better… ready to die kid?"

Mical stood his ground "I won't fight you Atton."

Atton huffed again. "I don't care I just want you to die…"

Atton then started to strike, Mical luckily dodged it. Mical ignited his saber as Atton struck again, he blocked hit after hit. Atton was just striking and striking but Mical just blocked each hit.

"I'm not going to fight Atton." Mical stood defensively.

"It's not like you can anyway, you're pathetic you know that? Play hero all you want, but when it's the time to act you play defense…" Atton kept at him. "Strike back!"

"No Atton!" Mical kept dodging, but it was no use. Atton hit Mical's saber right at his hand and stared him in the eye.

"Now should I slash you here?" Atton pointed the saber at his chest, "Or here?" he then pointed the saber at his neck.

"Has she ever told you?" Mical muttered.

"Who Kreia? Who cares what she has or had to say? I am finally getting what I wanted." Atton was slowly bringing the saber closer.

"No, Alison…how she feels. Has she told you what she really wants?" Mical leaned back to not get touched by the saber. "If I am going to die now, I would like to know..."

"What do you know?" Atton asked.

Mical took a breath and told Atton what happened on the ship, how she look at Mical and wished it was Atton who was kissing her.

"Yes I may have feelings for her but… she doesn't for me... I see the way she looks at you. When you left it hurt her, her beautiful smile was gone, her once slightly rosy cheeks gone pale. But now you have fallen to the dark side, she will never love a murderer. But she will never look at me the way she looks at if you do strike me down now." Mical took a deep breath.

"I've always been this way, it was just waiting to happen. When I was with Alison I didn't have the feeling. It's too late now…" Atton felt a glimpse of light in his heart as he thought of Alison. He thought of her smile, her laugh.

"No Atton you know that isn't true. Help us stop Kreia, help Alison stop her." Mical stood up and held out his hand.

Atton thought and thought for that moment, even though he was jealous of Mical, Mical was jealous of him. So there wasn't ever a competition, after all it was Alison who would have the final say. "I'll do it for Alison…" he took off the dark Jedi robe, under was his ripped jacket and his normal clothes. "Does she even know I'm here?"

"No she doesn't" Mical answered.

"Let's go surprise her. In fact let's go surprise the witch first." Atton along with Mical then headed out. He then pointed the saber at Mical, "If you ever kiss her again I will finish where we left off." the saber then powered down and the continued.

Mira was still watching Kreia while Visas meditated. Mical then arrived with Atton...

"Atton? This is definitely a surprise." Mira said.

"I knew you would return." Visas said as she stood up.

"Oh really? Then why didn't you say anything?" Mira turned to Visas.

"Mira it's the same reason we are all here... for Alison. Although you and I admire her and find her as our leader, our friend, others have grown to love... Kreia has just been sitting there, configuring with the dark side. We must all act now."

"I agree" Atton stated.

"As I was saying, we should fire a rocket at her, and throw her screaming body down the center of the planet." Mira said as she got her blaster ready.

Atton lowered her blaster. "It wouldn't work. If there were other distractions maybe, if she wasn't telepathic maybe. If you want to kill her like that you need else to occupy her attention, otherwise you might just wound her. And then we would be in trouble." Atton looked across over at Kreia.

"No, Manipulation is Kreia's strength not battle." Mical stated. He then thought for a moment, "We have a chance, we just have to make use of it."

Kreia was meditating in the middle of the core. She then arose and took a deep breath. Mira was behind her, she walked into the chamber then ignited her saber.

"We have come a long way Kreia, don't bother getting up" Mira stood strong.

"Ah... the huntress. How very brave of you to come alone." Kreia faced her.

"She is not alone..." Mical said aloud as he then walked into the chamber from the opposite side.

"For we stand with her, we stand the last of the Jedi." Visas said as she walked close as well.

Atton then walked into the chamber and ignited his saber..."And I come in saying something suitably heroic..." he smirked.

"Children with lightsabers, not Jedi I think." Kreia chuckled. "Come closer... let me look upon what Alison has brought together." she looked at Mira with a glare. "An assassin..." she looked at Visas. "A blinded slave..." she then looked at Mical. "A wasted pawn of the republic..." then Kreia looked at Atton, she laughed a bit mildly. "And the fool." She looked at all of them, then laughed. "You all dare challenge me? for the love, for the gratitude of the exile? Alison was wrong indeed, none of you can defeat me."

Mira then pressed a button on her armband and charged at Kreia, but was force pushed and fell unconsciously. Mical then swung at her but Kreia dodged the hits. Kreia then force choked him and he fell unconscious.

"Think before you throw away your life for her... think of all you will lose by dying. all your Lusts and ambitions unfulfilled." Kreia said.

"Kreia... you were given a gift so few have. It was wasted upon such an ungrateful wretch like you." Visas said as she also tried to hit her but miss.

Kreia lifted Visas with the force and slightly crushed her. Visas then fell unconscious. "You dare speak to me that way."

Kreia then turned and saw Atton running away, she laughed very manically. It echoed through the core. Atton then ran inside the academy and was then facing Sion.

Sion walked closer to Atton and ignited his saber. "And I get the fool."

Atton huffed a bit and smirked. "Funny... that's just what I was thinking."

Sion then slashed at Atton, luckily Atton dodged his hits. Their lightsabers clashed and sparks flew. Sion effortlessly trying to hit Atton, some were successful but Atton put a really good defense up. But Atton tried his best to hit Sion, nothing was going well for him. Atton was trying to heal himself, but had little time as Sion made another hit. Sion then finally hit Atton one good time. Atton felt his life draining from his body, he looked down and saw his blood running down his body. Sion then walked close to Atton and grabbed him by his neck and held him up in the air.

"I will remake you, so when I look upon you it shall look like a mirror..." Sion smirked slightly. "Then I shall let you die."

"There is nothing worse you can do to me..." Atton said with pride. "Take your time..."

Sion then dropped Atton and started to torture him. Slashing at his body ever so slightly where Atton could feel pain but die slowly. Sion then put away his saber and walked away, not even looking at Atton. Meanwhile Alison was walking around the academy she finally made her way to the last door that would take her to Kreia. Alison then heard footsteps, she felt a presence that was familiar before.

"You should have not come to Malacor...She will break you, your mind, your body... you will be lost."

"Sion, of course you would be here." Alison faced him.

"Return to the surface, let the planet claim you, as it claimed the other Jedi...there is no reason for you to suffer at her hands." He then stood in front of the door.

"Sion please stand aside..." Alison looked him in the eye. She then tried to pass by him but he slightly pushed her back.

"I cannot. If you pass you shall not return as you are now. Return to Malacor or go through me, there is no middle ground." Sion stood strong and brought out his lightsaber hilt.

"Sion this is nothing against you but I have to pass, I must go." Alison then brought out her Lightsaber hilt and ignited it.

"I am ready for you exile..." Sion ignited his lightsaber. "I have waited years to see the last of the Jedi fall before me... To join the rest that lie buried within the planets core... The end of the Jedi is at hand"

Sion then struck Alison, but she was too quick for him. Alison had hit after hit succeed on Sion. But when it was close for him to die he once again healed himself.

"Now you realize the true power of the dark side..." Sion stated. "As long as the dark places of this world flow through the cracks of my flesh... I cannot be killed."

"Sion this battle was never about the flesh, it was about belief. And you can be defeated..." Alison took a deep breath then stood in her defensive stance.

Sion and Alison once again fought, it seemed a little more aggressive this time. Less defensive and more offensive techniques. Alison was in pain but she ignored it and focused on defeating Sion, the force was slowly healing Alison. She force pushed Sion to the ground and Alison quickly used a medpac. he stood back up and made his strike, Alison dodged it and they continued clashing lightsabers. Sion fell but healed himself fully and stood up again.

"You are strong, as strong as i had believed. But she knows you cannot defeat me." He put his lightsaber away. "Surrender now, and return to Malacor... do not force me to destroy you."

"Sion she has already chosen. She has chosen me..." Alison took a deep breath.

"I am stronger..." Sion muttered angrily.

"She hates the force, with a passion. Sion, to her it doesn't matter if you're light, dark sided, or whatever. As long as you need the force, she won't respect you, admire you. Me? I have lived without it for just about all my life. In fact I can give it up now, I don't need it. But you... Sion, let go... you have to let go of the force. Let it be and it should set you free. Haven't you lived long enough? In fact you're not even living, the dark side has consumed you so deeply you are just a walking corpse." Alison put her lightsaber away.

"I suppose you are right..." he took a deep breath. He then looked in Alison's eyes with slight awe.

"Even if you strike me down now Kreia has marked you for dead. She is using you, like she has been using me." Alison put her hand on his shoulder.

"I fight because it is the power that the force fills me with... to survive, inflict pain on others. I can die a thousand times exile. And I will still rise again, as strong as before." He then tried to attack her but hesitated. "Why... why did she choose you? What makes you able to defeat me here?"

"Sion let go..." Alison looked him in the eye.

"The Force is who I am... the dark side fills me. It's what I am." He fell to the floor.

"Then you are what she hates Sion..." Alison knelled down.

"Kreia will try to break you, to teach you how far someone can fall... her weakness is you. As you were mine exile" he laid down on the stone floor. His body slowly was disappearing. "I am glad to leave his place... at last." as soon as he took his last breath... Sion was gone.

"Goodbye Sion... rest in peace." Alison then got up and fixed her robe.

She walked toward the door, quickly checking if anyone was going to stop her. She then saw a computer and went to it. She shut down all the systems, force cages, security systems, etc. she had a feeling she needed to. Turned out she let her friends free, after they faced Kreia they were captured as prisoners.

"Alison!"Visas yelled from across the way, the rest of the team was with her.

"Guys, you're all ok!" Alison smiled. She looked at them, they had some wounds, but they would survive.

"The Sith must be stopped. If they destroy the Jedi, the republic will fall. And my people will be eradicated or enslaved." Mandalore spoke.

"Mandalore, I need your expertise to help everyone get out of here safe." Alison asked with respect.

"I never went to the surface, only the skies above…" Mandalore answered.

"So you have never been here before…" Alison thought for a quick moment. "But can you help everyone get outta here though?"

Mandalore cocked his blaster. "Yes I believe I can do what must be done."

"Ok then everyone, may the force be with you." Alison said with care.

Mical then stood before Alison. He looked at her with awe...

"Alison, no matter what happens I just wanted to say thank you." Mical bowed to her like when he first saw her. "If it wasnt for you I would have never become a Jedi, I finally can make a real difference in the galaxy, you were always my hero. I hope one day I can be half the Jedi knight you are..." he smiled. "I suppose I should let you go now..."

Alison smiled, " You always were the chatterbox Mical. Thank you for believing in me. And thank you for all the help."

So everyone then left, Mical looked at Alison and waved goodbye, he loved her but he knew… she had to complete what she started. But fortunately with all the guards taken care of, all the security systems down, her friends can escape and hopefully meet her on the ship. Now Alison was finally walking through the door, tying her hair up tightly, taking her deep calm breaths. Finally ready for whatever may happen... as she walked deeper and deeper down the heat from the lava, she was finally there in the core... on Malacor V


	15. Chapter 15

The planets core was in fact dark and eerie. The only light came from the center of the would be cavern. It glowed red and had an aura around it, not to mention the lava, Alison then saw Kreia meditating in the center. Kreia then stood up, her face became a dead like pale, her hair ghostly white, and her eyes black, with a red glimpse. Alison felt chills run down her spine, but she walked to Kreia, unknowing what would happen.

"At last you have arrived, is Malacor as you remembered?" Kreia said as Alison came closer.

"No, because I have never been here, I would never want to be. This place is tainted with the dark side… I am not this Meetra Sunrik lady who has caused all this. But it doesn't matter now, what matters is me and you, here and now." Alison stood strong. "But it's not too late Kreia, I can still save you."

"I have thought of this moment, more than you know. And I wondered if you would care enough to try to save me, if a Jedi could find it within themselves to spare one who has fallen so far." Kreia sounded grateful. "I wanted you to say those words, for that I am thankful." She then became angry. "But I do not want your mercy… I want you to break!"

Alison sighed… "There are so many things I must ask you."

"You no doubt have many questions. I would be a poor teacher if I did not give you the answers you seek now." Kreia said.

"So why me?" Alison asked as she crossed her arms.

Kreia mildly chuckled. "Perhaps you were expecting some surprise, for me to reveal a secret that had eluded you, something that would change your perspective of events, shatter you to your core. There is no great revelation, no great secret. There is only you."

"No that doesn't explain why I am here. And it doesn't explain how I am supposed to go home." Alison huffed. "there is nothing for me here, in this galaxy, I thought once yes, but its gone now. And I have to get back home. You Kreia who has been using me, manipulating me this whole time so I can kill the force, I won't do it. Not like I can anyway…"

"you are beautiful to me exile… a dead spot in the force, an emptiness in which its will might be denied." Kreia said.

"Exile? I have a name. But I have come to kill you, to end the darkness you have been spreading, through me and my friends, and this galaxy before it reaches mine." Alison put her lightsaber hilt at hand.

"It was difficult to draw you here, but it had to be done. This place is your last test Alison." Kreia took her saber out.

"Then let's put all this to an end." Alison ignited her saber.

Kreia then ignited hers and attacked Alison, once again battle was upon Alison. She ducked her hits and dodged her force blasts. Kreia was trying her best to cloud Alison's mind, read it while they battled, she saw California, her college. And Kreia became confused, but kept pressing on. Alison was badly cut from Kreia, she dropped her lightsaber. She then ran and rolled for it, quickly making it back on her feet.

"My, my… Alison you are strong indeed, I have taught you well." Kreia then clashed sabers with Alison

"No Kreia you only pointed me in the direction, I took my own path." Alison then knocked her down.

They continued, Alison was getting tired but controlled her breathing in order to save energy. Meanwhile during the battle Atton wasn't looking too good. He felt dizzy and wanted to rest, but he had to keep moving. Blood dripped down his body, his legs were bruised and becoming numb, he healed himself in order to walk. He then came across Sion's remains.

"She did it…He's done for..." Atton muttered. He grunted slightly from pain.

He dragged himself across the way but finally sitting down, he took out his Pazzak deck. He played a couple of games trying to think. He then kissed his deck and put it away.

"This deck has saved my life more than I can remember, it has brought my pride and fortune, and even love. Listen to me talking to myself…" he coughed. Atton then fell asleep, he was still alert but had to rest.

Meanwhile Alison was still fighting… she knocked her down again.

"Enough Kreia, you don't need to die" Alison yelled.

"If you do not kill me I shall end you. Strike me down, end this…" she answered angrily.

"I am a Jedi now, I won't strike down someone defenseless…" Alison answered.

"You will not show me mercy, I will break you before you do…" Kreia said.

Kreia then brought up three lightsabers that were following Alison, slashing at her. Alison ran as they followed defeating them one by one. Kreia then shocking Alison with lightning. There was one thing Alison knew about the Sith, they definitely didn't fight fair. She then crept up behind Kreia and was once again fighting her. Alison then finally prevailed. She struck Kreia down, Kreia grasped onto her wound, slowly falling to her knees.

"It is done…At last it is done…" Kreia whispered. "you are greater than any I have ever trained. By killing me here…you have rewarded me more than you can possibly know."

"Kreia I can still save you…" Alison said.

"Save me?... you already have, it is enough what you have done, from now into the future." She completely fell to her knees.

Alison went close by her then kneeled. "What do you mean the future?"

Kreia sighed… "Many things do I see as I gaze here from the heart of Malacor. This place…channels such energies. If it matters to you, at this last moment, I shall look into the future, and tell you of what I see. It is my last gift to you, from one exile to another…" she coughed blood...

"What will happen to my friends?" Alison asked.

Kreia mildly laughed "You travel with them for so long, yet you do not know them still. Feel them through the force, feel what they feel, hear their thoughts. And know them, as I fought to know you. They were the lost Jedi you know. The true Jedi, upon which the future will be built. They simply needed a leader, and a teacher."

"So what will happen to Mira?" Alison asked.

"she will stop hunting life, and instead, live it. She was not born to be a predator, despite her father and the life she led within the shadow of Nar Shadda. She will miss you and think of you often. You who awakened her, to what life is. She will live… but only for a time."

Alison thought. "What about Mandalore?"

"Many battles does that one have left in him…as Revan intended. A general needs an army, as he needs those he trusts. And Canderous is a loyal beast, no matter how much he is broken upon Revan's will. But you know this."

"All the Mandalorian's?"

"They will die a death that will last millennia, until all that remains is their code, their history, and in the end, the shell of their armor upon the shell of a man, too easily slain by Jedi." Kreia felt herself becoming weak

"Visas?" Alison remembered.

"The blinded one shall return to her home world, and she shall look upon her world, and perhaps see what she was meant to see. Her life has been changed by your meeting, in ways that may not be felt for decades to come."

"And Mical?" Alison's eyes became sincere.

"He cannot help but love you, in his way. It is a pure, ideal love he holds, strengthened by your presence and your actions. If he leaves this place, he will leave the galaxy behind him. He will sit upon the new council, reluctantly, as all good men do, and he will not forget the Jedi who had lost the force, yet showed him the way to reclaim it. After that I do not know. I do know that you must leave him behind. The same choice that Revan made, where you are destined. You must not take anyone you love… and of the ones you have traveled with… that is all I see." Kreia became weaker with each breath…

"No wait… what about Atton?" Alison asked with most desire for the answer.

"Atton is, as always, the fool. And the force watches out for ones such as him, I feel. As it does for the old such as I." Kreia stated.

"I have to know… did Atton love me?" Alison asked.

"he is a fool Alison. And that should answer your questions. He has nothing to offer to one such as you… and even a fool such as Atton is not so ignorant of that fact."

"And what about you Kreia?"

"I would have killed the galaxy to preserve you. I would have let the galaxy die. You are more precious than you know… what you have taught yourself cannot be allowed to die. You are not a Jedi. Not truly. And it is for that I love you."

"Bao Dur, and the droids what about them?"

"Their paths are unknown to me…"

"What about the republic?"

"It won't last… it will fall…"

"Skywalker…"

"What is it you said?" Kreia asked with much curiosity.

"This whole time… I thought this wasn't real… I thought it was a dream. I know why everything seemed so familiar. Star Wars... I've been in the Star Wars universe. It's real though, I thought it was just movies and games, but it's based off here. I have to go home though… I'm no Jedi Knight... rest Kreia your time is done, thank you for the good you have done…"

"I hope you get back to California… and may the force be with you then…" Kreia then collapsed and let out a cry, then slowly died… she then began to disappear…

"It's time I go now. Since there's nothing more for me to do… wait who am talking to?" Alison then started to walk away.

She then felt a presence that was familiar.

"Atton?" Alison whispered.

She felt the smile on her face grow, she was excited and nervous all at once. She fixed her hair and her clothes and went around the corner, but her sight was unexpected…

"Atton!" she ran to him.

He was covered in blood, his lip was cut and he was covered in bruises. He looked up at her and smiled as she knelt by him, Alison's eyes were filling quickly with tears she began to breathe hysterically…

"You're alive…" he had a smile on his face. "Did… I save you yet?" Atton's smile decreased as he coughed in pain.

"Oh my god Atton stay still, I can heal you. Don't give up ok" Alison was trying her best to patch him up, she knew there were so much blood. But she definitely wasn't going to give up.

"Your eyes… that bad huh?" he brushed her hair from her face. "I always was ugly… now the outside matches. Was waiting for this but… s' not fair… let you down… was supposed to save you." His breathing was becoming harder to do.

"Atton you did more than just save me." Alison looked him in the eyes. "It's ok Atton, I'm here for you."

He coughed again, he looked in her eyes. "S' tired of living anyway… too many deaths… never told you…lied to you."

"Atton I forgave you for your past…" Alison helped him stay up, so she may heal him more.

"I don't want you to see me like this…" a tear came down his eye. "I don't want to die in front of you… can't bear it."

"Don't die. Come with me, I'll stay here with you Atton, I'll leave California behind just please don't die…" Alison said with much care.

He put his hand on her cheek, Alison put her hand on his…"Loved you from the moment I first saw you, thought you were a dream… I meant every word Alison, tried to play it off as a joke… wasn't funny…." He laughed a bit but his breaths started to hurt. "Hurts when I laugh… hurts"

Atton then felt weak, but with the strength he had he grabbed Alison and held her close, Alison then started to cry. She held him and tried to carry him, he stopped her.

"No Alison… leave me"

"You are freaking crazy Atton, I'm not leaving you here… I can't, I won't." Alison snapped.

He looked in her eyes... she looked in his. Alison looked in his eyes then down at his lips. Atton sat up and ran his fingers through her hair, she grabbed his hair and pulled him close... they shared a sweet passionate kiss, Atton then held her tightly, she held him the same... he then slowly was letting go, he let out a long breath. Alison looked in Atton's eyes, he placed his deck in her hand. The hazel from his eyes then started to dull. Alison slowly let him down Alison collapsed, she was still badly injured, she then struggled to get back up but was still successful. The ship then came and the doors opened, Bao Dur helped Alison on board. The doors then closed...

"General, I can have this planet blown into smithereens at your orders." Bao Dur stated.

"Yes… this place is nothing but a horrible memory for the people touched by this place." T3 then put the ship into orbit while Bao Dur was waiting for the ship to get far enough… then the infamous planet was now rubble causing the blast to shake the ship.

"I apologize General" Bao Dur said as he regained his balance.

"Please make sure no damage was done to the ship…" Alison said with a cold saddening tone.

Bao Dur along with everyone else was just checking around the ship. Alison felt something, trying to reach her. She then left to her quarters and gathered her things, but then decided to meditate. Although Kreia was indeed using Alison, she did benefit from her slightly. Her Mind felt clear she then listened very carefully…

Mira's voice played in Alison's head. "So what now? Are we going to just move on or is this it for me? Should I go to Nar Shadda? No… there's something more for me here, Alison is just really concerned with Atton right now to think of anything else. But he's not here... did he not..."

Bao Dur's voice then was heard. "I have done all you have asked from me General, and I shall continue…"

Mandalore's voice then played. "She was indeed a worthy Leader. Although she is distracted now I am proud to have fought alongside her. I must go back though, the Mandalorian empire won't build itself without a leader…"

Visas voice was the heard. "Master… no I have none, I am truly free, even though I am entirely indebted to Alison she has given me freedom. I am my own Master…I am…"

Alison then stood back up and paced around for a moment. But the force was then flowing through Alison in a most peculiar way. She felt a breeze, and she smelled salt water and wet sand.

"Wait a second…" Alison opened her eyes and she was standing on a beach in her swimsuit. "What is going on?"

Suddenly she mildly heard something, she then started to follow it, she then searched the sand and recovered a music player, it was playing an old song Alison used to sing to herself.

It played. "All the leaves are brown…" it repeated softly the second time. "All the leaves are brown."

"And the sky is gray…and the sky is gray"

"I've been for a while… I've been for a while.."

"On a winters day…on a winters day"

"I'd be safe and warm… I'd be safe and warm"

"If I was in L.A…. if I was in l a"

"California Dream'in…california dreaming"

Then it played at once. "On such a winter's day…"

Alison then felt someone's hand, their fingers running through her hair, they then moved it to one side leaving her neck more exposed… Alison then felt a small soft kiss on her neck. She turned and saw Atton, still in that old jacket he keeps wearing, he smiled at her.

"Alison..." Atton whispered.

"Wait a second..." Alison looked around. "What are you doing here, I thought I was back on Earth."

Atton then pulled her close to him and softly and ever so sweetly, their lips touched. It felt like a fairytale kiss, too good to be true yet really happening. But Atton's image then started to change, he collapsed and started to change into a bruised and cut up Atton, he cried in pain and was slowly fading away. Alison then awoke from the strange vision, still on the ship in her quarters.

"Atton..." Alison muttered as her eyes started to water. She held the Pazzak deck close to her heart.

Mira then approached. "Alison? Where should we go now?" Mira asked.

Alison wiped her eyes, removing all the tears from her face. "Dantooine… I'm not done here." Alison answered.

T3 then set the course for Dantooine, but on the way Mandalore was dropped off on Dxun, he thanked Alison and she thanked him for all the help. HK was soon helping T3 direct the ship to Dantooine. Alison then got up and went for the center of the ship, everyone gathered to see what she was to say next. She smiled and looked at her friends.

"I first want to thank you all for the help and loyalty you have given me." Alison said proudly. "All the time we have spent together and I saw something special in all of you. And there is, I am no longer the last Jedi, you are, and I ask that you do one more thing. Restore the Jedi order, bring peace to the Galaxy. Do not fall to the dark side…"

"But Alison… what about you?" Visas asked.

"Me? I am needed elsewhere… but please work together, despite all the differences you each have. We all stand stronger together. " Alison looked at them and smiled. "You have done very well, I am proud and honored to have fought alongside each of you."

They all looked at Alison with awe, who once was a confused girl, to a Jedi warrior, they then headed to their next destination. Which may be the last they have together. Alison went back into her quarters, she couldn't bare to go near the cockpit, for her it was painful. Mira then knocked on her door.

"Come in…" Alison sniffled and wiped her tears.

Mira walked in. "Alison, I mean... Master Alison"

"No need for the master mira, I'm no Jedi" Alison laid on her bed. "I'm just a failure"

"Is that why you feel as if you need to leave. I mean why else do you want us to go to Dantooine." Mira stood across Alison.

Alison sat up, she looked at Mira, she then sighed and thought. Mira rolled her eyes...

"You loved him didnt you Alison?" Mira asked.

"Mira I was a Jedi." Alison huffed.

"Was? Alison, Atton is dead ok, just because you had to give up on him does not mean you have to give up on us." Mira crossed her arms.

Alison thought for that moment, "I'm sorry Mira you're right, it's just so weird, he died in my arms yet I still feel like he is on this ship... in this galaxy."

"Thats how I felt when I lost my family... well I'm gonna go to Mical, see if he an pach me up, Kreia did a number on me." Mira started to walked on her way.

Alison kept meditating... the force is a vast, strange things, it felt like Alison was being tricked, she was tired of beng a puppet of the force, she just wanted to go home... just to go home...


	16. Chapter 16

The planet looked brighter as they approached, Alison went to a window to enjoy the view. People on earth dream of flying around in space, but it seemed so rare and normal here. T3 was well enough to land the ship, so all the while Alison was getting all the light sabers she made together, and all the Jedi robes she required. Shortly after the ship was landed Mira, Mical, Visas, and Bao Dur got off the ship and headed for the Jedi enclave. Alison did as well, but not as quickly. She sort of trailed off but got back quickly on her path, she then ran into the Mandalorian's.

"Hello again Jedi, didn't think I'd see you around these parts…" the group leader said.

Alison raised an eyebrow… she thought for a moment. "Oh I remember, well Mandalorian, have you heard of the clan on Dxun? I hear they are looking for all the Mandalorian's they can, you should check that out."

"Yes I have, but why should we go?" he asked with some pride.

"Go, don't go, it doesn't really affect me. After all if you do want to go see what has become of your brethren then be my guest. Or if you prefer to constantly be around those who don't understand you then ok I'm not gonna stop you." Alison then started to walk away and head to the enclave.

The Mandalorian said loudly. "Alright! You are very persuasive for a Jedi. I definitely won't forget you." As Alison walked away he faded away.

Alison smiled to herself, she then once again stood before the Jedi enclave, and walked into the main chambers. And there everyone was, just meditating.

"General." Bao said as he stood up along with the others.

"Sorry to interrupt you're meditating." She said as she walked closer.

"Of course not Alison, we were waiting for you." Mical stated. "What is it you need from us? Why have you brought us here?"

"Don't you remember?" Mira said as she rested her hand on her hip.

"Oh right…" Mical slightly blushed from embarrassment.

Alison then sat down and poured the bag out, light sabers, robes fell out. As she took apart the light sabers she sent the rest to dress in robes. Bao Dur then came out with a robe along with Visas, Mira, and finally Mical.

"You all look good." Alison remarked. "Alight I have separated lightsaber parts, I ask that you make yourselves your own light saber. If you need me I'll be in the garden." Alison then went by the flowers and decided to water them. She then decided to meditate a bit, as she felt the enclave she saw her friends constructing her lightsabers into their own.

Mira looked at Visas already finished. "Wow that was quick, where does this piece go?" Mira asked.

Alison smiled as they were nearly finished. She then felt someone play with her hair.

"Atton knock it off" Alison looked at him.

Alison looked around, but it was just her. She sighed, she didn't want to admit it but she missed Atton. Alison thought of her home and school. She thought of it so often, yet she was slowly forgetting about it. She then arose and wandered the enclave, just seeing what she could find. Nothing came to her attention, suddenly she heard her name. Of course the others were worried, they were like puppies, eager and a bit naïve. Always wagging their tail for the next trick, well actually Mira was like a cat more or so, the whole I'll do it but on my own terms. Anyway though Alison made her way back to the main room, she saw everyone standing at the ready with their hilts. Alison walked up to Bao Dur.

"Alright ignite your saber for me please." Alison stood before him as he then ignited it. He waved it around slightly, the blue shined and Bao was much focused. "Very good…" She then stood before Visas who stood before her in silence. "I understand you want to leave now."

"Yes" she whispered. Visas ignited her saber and bowed before Alison. "I wish to go to my home world…"

"May the force be with you then Visas." Alison smiled at her and Visas smiled back. Alison held up her arms and giggled a bit. "Well can I get a hug good bye?"

"I'm happy you asked." She smiled and the two hugged, but as soon as she came she was gone. She ran her way out of the enclave.

Alison knew she would miss her, as much as Visas helped Alison, Alison helped her. They knew that that was the last time they would ever see each other again, most likely, Visas had a journey of her own. And all Alison could do now is hope it goes very well, so Alison now had to continue what she was doing. Everyone looked to Alison waiting for more training of some sort.

"Mira will you do the same as Bao Dur did please?" Alison stood before Mira.

"Sure..." Mira waved hers around, he saber whizzed and she whirled it with such a flow that seemed natural. The yellow brightened, and reminded Alison of the sun. "How's that Alison."

"Wonderful, you have a natural flow with it. Thank you Mira..." Alison then stood before Mical. "Alright, show me what you got." She smiled

Mical then ignited his saber, it was neon green, he waved it around a bit, and he then stopped and looked into Alison's eyes with such sincerity. "Anything else you require Alison?"

"That's perfect thank you." Alison smiled, she then looked around, "Alright everyone choose a spot to meditate, then rest, tomorrow I will have one more thing for you all"

Alison then went elsewhere where she could be alone... she sat and was in deep thought...

I can't do this, I can't stay here, I have to go back, and if I can't then I have to go to the outer rim, the bitch Meetra Sunrik still has a mess that needs to be cleaned up." Alison remarked.

She then drifted to sleep… she dreamed of California once again. She felt a disturbance in the force and awoke the next morning. She went to the main room of the enclave and meditated, Bao, Mira, and Mical then stood before her. Alison ignited her saber and stood…

"Bao Dur…" He stood before her and got on one knee and bowed his head in respect. "You are a kind and caring person, you have revealed yourself as a Jedi Guardian…" Bao Dur arose then stood back in line. "Mira…" Mira then stood before Alison and did the same as Bao. "Very strong willed, yet calm and thoughtful. You value all life, although you have hunted it you still see a partial meaning of preserving it, so you have revealed to me that you are a Jedi Sentinel…" Mira then went alongside Bao. Mical then stood before Alison… he smiled at her, as she did at him. "Need I say more Mical? You're diplomatic ideas, you're thoughts of peace, your natural desire to protect others. You are a Jedi Consular…"

Mical hugged Alison then stood alongside Mira and Bao Dur. They looked to her and ignited their light sabers.

They all recited together. "There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force."

Alison then left the enclave, she no longer needed to worry about them, the Jedi ways will not die, she knew this. Alison then decided since she couldn't find Atton it was probably his way of saying goodbye. She was back on the Ebon Hawk and T3 set the ship for Takeoff. Alison went to her quarters and just played with her hair, she then changed into her sweats and a comfortable short sleeve shirt. She went to the storage room and grabbed the canister and broke it open, just like Atton showed her. Alison thought of him often, almost as much as home, which was still a lot.

"California dreaming… on such a winter's day." She sang to herself.

Alison then arose from the meditating position. She thought about the force, the code, and death... Kreia was dead, so was Meetra, and Atton... But what would happen if she died? Would she just wake up from this vast dream, or would it truly be the end? When Kreia died she felt her entire beng disappear, when Meetra's spirit was before her she felt the force but not her presence. But when Atton's eye's faded... the beautiful glisten dulled away... she felt nothing. Like he left without a trace.

"That's it!" Alison yelled. "NO more Atton! Stop thinking about him... I have to get home."

Alison felt rage and sadness all at once, she felt a presence... she then took deep breaths. But the presence was strong...

"Kreia..." Alison whispered...

The darkness then took form... "No...she is no longer a part of something that she tried to destroy." the voie was scratchy, grunted.

Alison turned and saw the figure..."Sion?"

"Yes it is I, Exile I have come to thank you, I am free..." He answered.

Alison looked and saw that the scars were gone..."You look good, rested, now why are you here?"

Sion sighed. "Exile, you are not of this Galaxy, the force has informed me. Sunrik made a void in the force but you... you are"

Alison interrupted, "A void, me?" Alison thought. "I have to go home Sion, do you have any idea how I can?"

"Only in the farthest reach of the galaxy is where you can answer that question. I am unaware of its answer and where exactly to find it. But that is not why I have come. The once dark lord Revan is in need of assistance." Sion started to fade. "Go exile… go fulfill what has been brought upon you."

"Sion! Wait!" Alison pleaded.

And like the others he was gone, now fully apart of the force. His presence was no longer felt. Alison sat and thought, since the droids were busy it was all she could really do. But sometimes thinking wasn't the best thing to do. It was now time for Alison to act, will she decide to assist the dark lord or shall she remain on her quest to find home. The force no longer made any sense to her. Neither did her somewhat simple life on earth. Since there was really no other way she knew to get home, helping Revan didn't sound like a bad idea. The way it seemed Alison was never going home. But nothing in this galaxy made her want to possibly stay. Alison had only traveled to one other country on earth and the one she lived in was in fact different from the other. But now she had the experience of traveling to different worlds, a whole new galaxy. She helped who she could, all with different stories, yet it all reminded her of earth.

"Then its settled…" Alison whispered to herself. She arose and headed for the cockpit. " I'm going home…"


	17. Chapter 17

In a galaxy far…far…away, a ship floated in mid space on a course, on a mission. It was beat up but still in condition to fly, and to fight. But not for a very long period, but it was better than most of ships in the system, but not the best in the galaxy. The ship was empty, only two droids, and one Jedi was aboard it. The only thing that was heard was the whizz of the hyper drive, and the wandering of the assassination droid. Alison was growing restless, it just didn't seem right. Atton not being there with her, it made a knot in her chest. Somehow she knew something like this would happen, Atton's voice played over and over saying "I'm a deserter, it's what I do." In her heart she wished he had deserted her, that way it would have meant he was still alive. The Ebon Hawk was already in the outer rim, a small uncharted planet was in course. The ship landed for fuel which thankfully the desert planet had. Alison had to get off the ship, it was tiring just wandering the ship, so she decided to go to the cantina. She made her way inside and she noticed a man look at her.

"You there…" he called for her.

Alison stood before him she crossed her arms. "Yeah? What is it you want sir."

"Your saber, you a Jedi?" he looked her in the eye. "We don't like Jedi or any force wielders around these parts…" he said with some rudeness.

"Well that's wonderful then" Alison said sarcastically. "Good thing I don't give a dam!" she then went inside the cantina.

It was smoky, dirty, and reeked of alcohol. She looked around and saw nothing but shady characters. She saw some creeps playing Pazzak, so Alison played a couple of games lost some credits. But she didn't care since she was most likely going home anyway. She then went to the bar and ordered a drink. Then a very attractive woman sat by her. Several people tried to intimidate her, she force pushed them away. She laughed since it was too easy, no one wanted to fight, just intimidators, trying to get their way. She let her hair down to relax a bit. The drinks were terrible but downed it anyway, she definitely regretted it. The sour, bitter taste stuck on her gums, and the food was so lame, so she then decided to stick with water. The woman then tapped Alison's shoulder and Alison turned to her.

"I love your hair, may I feel it?" she said with a soothing voice.

"Ok I guess" Alison was a little flattered and weirded out. She felt her hair, over and over. "Alright that's enough…" Alison put her hair back.

"I'm sorry, it's like nothing I have felt before. I have been just about everywhere in the galaxy and I have felt nothing like it." She envied Alison.

"Ok don't make it a big deal ok, you look familiar…" Alison looked at her and thought.

"Well my father was one of the richest people in the system, unfortunately my father was robbed by the Sith while hunting for Jedi."

"Uh is this gonna be a whole thing because I have places to go…" Alison said while trying to stand up. But the woman sat her down…

"It all started when I saw the Jedi, they were peaceful and calm. My father was selling some things and I wandered off to explore. But then several soldiers came and battle broke out. I'll never forget their faces." She railed on.

"What did they look like?" Alison was mildly interested.

"Well they had armor and force resistant masks. I ran here… and I drank, I've been known as the… easy temptress… around these parts so I drank and decided to sleep with the next good looking guy that walked in. well it was just my luck the captain of that group walked in. and when he took off his mask he was good looking indeed…" she licked her lips.

"Ok" Alison interrupted. She became a little uncomfortable. "Why the fuck are you telling me…a stranger you just met, this awkward story…"

"Sorry I feel like I should… plus your smell kind of reminds me of him." She answered.

"What did this guy look like?" Alison became interested once again, but hoping she wouldn't say anything nasty.

"He was tall, rugged, and so handsome but he had this oddity to him, I'll never forget his name, or his scent…" she sighed.

"Thanks for the story I'll be leaving now…" Alison got up from her seats… "Before I do though what was his name?"

"Jaq Rand…" she answered.

"Really?" Alison said sarcastically, "Now why are you really telling me this? Did you know that he and I traveled together, wait a second you're a bounty hunter aren't you?"

"Well no I am a slave but the man who owns me is looking for you." She said seductively. "And actually I did meet your friend, I was hoping to see him again for a reenactment…"

"Alright nice meeting you…." Alison said with a bit of irritation.

Alison left some credits at the bar and stormed out. She couldn't believe what she heard, Dam that Atton! Sure it was the past but it made her so jealous, or maybe the lady was telling a lie. She took a breath then headed back to the ship. As if Alison couldn't stop thinking of the scoundrel now she's thinking about the broads he has been with. She had to go home, her family was more important than a guy she knew for a while.

"There she is!" a man yelled.

Alison looked back and saw the man she met earlier. He pointed at Alison leading a bounty hunter or two her way. Alison crossed her arms as they approached her.

"Well well well… she's definitely the one." The bounty hunter stated. He looked at a hologram of Alison. "Didn't think you would exist, such beauty is wasted here, you know the man I work for on Nar Shadda can have you in jewels and finest silk. Now Jedi…"

Alison interrupted, "Let me stop you right there buddy, I am not going anywhere with you."

"That's where you're wrong…" he took out his blaster.

Suddenly a shot went right between his eyes and the same with his goons, Alison quickly turned around but her sight put her to relief.

"Dammit HK I wish you would let me know you had my back before you shoot straight pass it." Alison smiled.

"Opinion: Master trouble seems to follow you wherever you go, and I rather not waste time with such warnings and assassinate threats before possible harm to you." HK then cocked his gun and stood by her side.

"You always struck me for a shoot first, ask questions later kind of droid." She started to walk to the ship.

"Answer: I have never heard of that phrase. I like it… Question: Master might I ask why you wish to travel to the farthest reach of the galaxy?" HK followed Alison.

"HK I need to go home… I have no other purpose here." Alison boarded the ship. "Imagine you're original master told you that you are done, the reason why you were made has been fulfilled."

"Answer: Master I must admit I would be surprise my original master hadn't terminate me, also I don't know what I would do, luckily my purpose is a great one. After all you meatbags will never cease the desire to end one another for your greater purpose. Now master I must go attend the ship now. I hope that answer was the one youre looking for."

Alison thought for a moment. "Yeah thanks HK…"

The ship got off the planet and went into light speed. Alison's mind was at a haze, she then tried meditating but was distracted, she knew what Atton meant by how upset he gets when they are apart. But she decided she had to move on, the scoundrel was most likely doing the same. The Hawk made it far out of the outer rim. Alison knew she was close to whatever she needed to be, she went to T3 to have him deliver a message.

"Ok T3 just let them know I'm in the outer rim, but can you record this message please" she asked politely.

T3 whizzed and beeped as a signal for Alison to start.

"Atton, hi…" she smiled a bit. "I don't know why you left on Dantooine, and I know you died on Malacor…but I just had this feeling that I had to leave this message… and I just wanted to say goodbye, I don't know if I'm gonna be lost here or if I'll just die. But I had to go, and I couldn't bring anyone I cared for… love with me. I hope one day you realize the greatness you have in you. You never did have to become a Jedi like the others, but I just wanted you to do the right thing. Oh and forget about me, and my purple striped undergarments." She slightly laughed. "I can't say I'll ever see you again, I'm needed out here Atton… goodbye, and May the force be with you, my favorite scoundrel."

She then ended the message and got off the ship with her stuff, she then walked along the surface and sent the Ebon Hawk on its way. She wandered the place for hours and became tired… she thought of Mira, Mical, and everyone else. From the man she gave 400 credits to on Dantooine, to the woman who remembered Atton's scent. She of course thought of home, she walked into a cave and took shelter.

"All the leaves are brown… and the sky is grey" Alison sang to herself. "I've been for a while, on a winter's day… I'd be safe and warm…if I was in L.A" she sighed then lay back looking at the stars, she looked through her bag and saw the picture. "California dreaming… on such a winter's day…"

The surface began to quake and she seemed to be pulled by something.. she tried her best to hold on but it was too strong for her… she heard light saber clashes and blasters, she heard the ocean, she heard sounds from her world and the one's she had been in. she then blacked out…

"Alison… Alison" someone called…

"Atton?... Atton Rand?" Alison said… she opened her eyes. And saw her in the hospital… "What the hell..?"

"You have been missing for a while now we gave up two months ago, where have you been?" the doctor asked

"What?" Alison looked around, she was definitely home, well sort of. But in a hospital in Nevada.

"Yes mam we found you near area 51" an officer said. "But now your safe and we have contacted your family."

"Wonderful… how long have I been gone?" she asked.

"About five months… but you never answered my question. Why were you out there? Where have you been?"

Alison looked at the doctor, she then looked to the officer "you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

They all looked at her confused. The doctor then asked…"But where?"

Alison laughed a bit then ran her fingers through her hair taking it out of her face. "Well I was in a Galaxy far…far… away…"


	18. Chapter 18

It was unbelievable, no way it could have been a dream the whole time. The force, light saber burns from battle, Kreia. It all did seem as a dream in the beginning but as it all passed, the more it was real. Alison was back now, in her own planet and her own galaxy, nothing was the same though. News reporters wanting an interview, about how she mysteriously disappeared and how she returned miraculously. She knew they would not believe her so she didn't bother to waste time. Her friends who were once distant were now bugging the crap out of Alison, constantly wanting to hang out with their 'celebrity' friend. Alison often thought of Mira and visas, how they were probably better friends than the girls here, how Bao Dur was handy and full of insight, unlike people here. But Alison was still struggling about if it was in fact real or not, it was...no it wasn't... yes it was. She even tried using the force, to help clean her room, didn't work. it probably was all a dream. She fell down a rabbit hole but it turned out to be hallucinations from mushrooms.

"Hey you alright?" a friendly face asked her.

Alison was in deep thought, she quickly snapped from it to the sound of her friend's voice. "Yeah I'm fine, just a lot on my mind."

"Are you sure you seem out of this world..." she sat by Alison under the tree.

Alison smiled and laughed mildly from the comment. "Well I was... so summer is here. You doing anything for the 4th of July?"

"Well that's what I wanted to ask you" she pulled a flyer from her bag. "Fireworks on the beach, I know a lot of cool people are going. And it's like 3 days before your birthday, so why not celebrate 2 things?" She handed the flyer to Alison.

The flyer had the picture of the sunset, and fireworks with the typical bonfire scene. Alison thought about doing something, but she wasn't sure if she was ready. she hadn't told a single person of Kreia or anything, she thought if she did the Gov. would definitely throw her in the Looney bin. She looked at her friend, then the flyer...

"Well I guess...why not? After all you only turn 19 once." Alison stood up. "I'm gonna head home then, that way I can get stuff ready"

"Ok I'll see you around then." she smiled then walked off waving goodbye to Alison.

Alison took the next bus home, school was definitely a drag, but she took the finals she missed and aced them, it seemed like she read her professor's mind, but it sounded silly. It had been a month or so since she had returned, but it felt like a year. Most of the time all she could really think about was the Jedi code. And of course she thought of Atton, his somewhat cockiness, his cracking wise, but she tried her best not to. She did love him but she had no choice but to move on. She made it home safely, and went straight to her room to pack for the 4 day trip. She was happy to finally be home though in her bed..

"This beats space travel any day…" Alison laid in her bed under the covers and drifted to sleep... she thought to herself. "Sure I missed my bed, but I miss sitting across Atton as he piloted the ship, just talking to me, just a few games of Pazzak. No! Stop thinking about him. Move on… you should…"

Meanwhile in a different place a man threw down his cards at the table. His opponent held out his hand as a signal to pay up. The angry man did so and stormed off, the other chuckled to himself as another opponent sat across him and slapped some credits down.

"You deal…" he said as he took his breath. He then tried to get a good look at his face, it wasn't any use since the lighting of the scenery was poor.

The cards were dealt and the game began.

The mysterious winner thought to himself. ..."Switch the face of the +1/-1 card the totals are nine ten. Switch the face of the+2/-2 card, total is eight eleven, Switch..."

The game went on for a good three minutes before there was a winner, and once again it was the shady figure. The loser got up and leaned in a bit…

"You know I only know one person who is that good at cards, I always accused him of cheating, and you might know the guy." He chuckled mildly.

The opponent held out his hand, the loser paid. "What makes you say that?" he said before he drank his shot and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "Or maybe you're just a really bad Pazzak player" he muttered.

"You son of a Shutta..." he said. He started laughing then hit the table out of excitement. "Atton Rand! You old cheater, how've ya been?"

The shadowy figure came into the light, it was indeed Atton, he had a smirk of his face, but he also had a slightly scruffy beard growing, obviously from lack of shaving. "Who wants to know?" he asked.

"Sounds like someone has a bounty on his head. Well no need to worry it's me, Raph, squad 4-a-1 what the Mandalorian war isn't familiar?" he ordered another drink.

"Yeah I remember you, I also remember you were as good at fighting as you were at Pazzak." Atton put his deck away. "So what brings you on the outer rim?"

"Well just looking for work..." he saw Atton's expression. "Yeah I know me, a bounty hunter, but don't worry I'm not gonna take you in. I haven't heard of the price on your head so I figure it aint high." he drank his drink and savored the taste. "So what about you Jaq?"

"Don't call me that, that part of me is long dead..." he said with an upset tone.

Raph sunk in his chair, the juma was kicking in. "Alright I understand, I heard of you once at Nar Shadda when I was bringing in spices. Now this is just what I heard so stop me if it isn't true, you picked up some work under some Jedi, who knew? I thought them all to be dead, anyway and you went back fighting with the republic. But also you were dead..."

Atton raised an eyebrow, he then stretched. "Well pretty much it's all true, except for me being dead of course. Yeah but now I'm just drifting like before looking for something, someone..." he took another drink and wiped his mouth, the juma couldn't take away the pain he had.

"I see, you looking for your Jedi friend. What you got separated from him, must have been a great leader to have someone like you looking for him." Raph cracked his knuckles.

"Actually to be honest it's a girl..." he said with a little bashfulness in his voice.

"Oh I see..." Raph said with a smirk on his face. "She must have been quite the looker if a guy like you is looking for her" he laughed a bit.

"Is there still a bounty on Jedi?" Atton asked with seriousness.

"Of course, not by the exchange… but there's always someone who wants to have one. Especially since there as rare as a hut that enjoys cleanliness." he laughed again.

"So that's why you're here then, for the Jedi. You have an idea where she might be?" Atton shook off the drunkenness and became alert.

"She's definitely nearby, in fact she was here in this very Cantina, she and the hunk of Junk ship headed for some rock and from there it's not really known, but for sure she's near." Raph crossed his arms.

"Ok Raph knowing you, you wouldn't be saying all these interesting facts. So are you gonna kill me now or should we reminisce of the past when I would always kick your ass in training and how jealous you became when I was asked to be in the elite Sith black operation team?" Atton noticed Raph put his hand on his holster.

"Rand you definitely haven't change, you dam basterd, you and your cockiness. You always thought you were a hot shot." he stared Atton in the eye.

"I would have said it was a waste of time talking to you. I knew she was here, I knew she was nearby, but didn't know she would be floating on a rock nearby. so I guess I should that you for the little act you came in with, but now I got to go and get something that belongs to me, and if I have to kill you to go then fine." Atton waited for him to make the first move.

Of course Raph pulled his blaster out but Atton force pushed him and knock him unconscious, Atton walked over to his old friends unconscious but still alive body.

"Well Raph you are as good at fighting as you are as Pazzak." he then laughed and put some credits at the bar and left the Cantina. He then went to the small ship he came in on, but he then felt something... something calling him.

Alison woke up and stretched, she got up from her bed and dragged her feet to the closet picking an outfit for the day. Since she was leaving for the small road trip she decided a nice casual dress should do. She got together her things and was waiting for her ride.

"Are you leaving so soon?" her mother walked in and asked.

"I'm just waiting for them to pick me up... mom, how was it without me?" Alison poured herself a glass of soda, something she missed for sure.

"Different, I was so scared you were dead. The news, media came to ask me stupid questions... everyone in the country wondered for a while what happened to you. But when i finally saw you, you had this glow to you. I thought either you were pregnant.."

Alison sighed "Mom. No!" her inner teenager yelped out.

She laughed, "But I looked again and knew it was something different, like something spectacular happened to you, out of this world..." Her mother then went to the other room. "Have fun with your friends Alison, and if you ever leave again, just let me know where you are going so I won't have to worry."

"Alright mom" Alison then packed her purse with snacks and a first aid just in case, she wish she had a med pac, they were easier to use. So she got her sweater and went outside and waited... there was something strange, she felt the force but she couldn't really use it. But she felt something else...something calling her.

She hopped in the car and they were off, the radio was blasting, the windows were down, so far everything was great. They finally arrived to the hotel room.

"Hey you're that girl!" the man at the front desk said. "Yeah! It's you... wow you're way prettier in person."

Alison blushed a bit..."Ok just give me the key to my room please." she then paid and went straight to her room, she was lucky, she got a pretty cool view of the boardwalk and the beach. She changed into her swimsuit and met he friends in the front. "Ok so what's the plan for today girls?"

"Well obviously the boardwalk, shopping and rides. There having a band play tonight on the beach bonfire so why not huh?" she fixed her appearance.

Alison's other friend did the same, "I bet super-hot guys are gonna be there and since we are 18 I don't care how old they are" she laughed as they headed for the trolley.

Alison had fun, even though the other girls were mainly focusing on their looks and guys she made it fun for herself. The sunset came and Alison was found at the shore collecting shells while the others were dancing with random people, they shook and dropped it like it was hot. Alison liked the music but the drunken guys and gals weren't really all cool... She watched the waves crash the shore as the moon's reflection shimmered on the sea. Suddenly a familiar face walked over, with two beer's in his hand.

"So you are alive, that's wonderful..." his smile was a bit cocky but not for her taste.

"Well if it isn't my ex." Alison said with displeasement. "Was there something you want from me? If not then feel free to go elsewhere." she then looked the other way.

"Figured you would say that. Alison I was worried about you... no one knew where you were. We thought you were hacked into pieces. I thought I would have never seen you again. And when I heard you would be here I rushed my chances, come on Alison have a beer with Me." he sat next to her putting the cup in her hand.

Alison looked at the cup in her hand with displeasement. "You idiot you know I hate alcohol... and you know I hate you." she then thought for a moment. Jedi's don't hate, they forgive...

"Look babes don't be so rash, besides with all these drunks around who's going to protect you?" he put his arm around her.

"Sure as hell not you now go away, you're as old news buddy." she got up. "If you see my friends, let the bitches know i went back to the hotel." Alison then stormed off.

He stood up with excitement. "Oh hell yeah we're taking this to a hotel? No problem babe..." He had a perverse smile across his face, he then downed the beer and followed Alison.

"GO away..." Alison said with slight anger.

But unfortunately he kept at her. "What is wrong with you, are you still mad at me for what happened, look I didn't know what would have happened."

"Fuck off!" she then ran away and luckily lost him. She made it to her room. she put the shells in the sink and rinsed off the sand. She then turned on the radio and the song rom Maroon 5 played, titled Daylight.

She lay in her bed, it was so strange to not hear the hum of the hyper drive, or Mira and HK debate the value of life. Alison couldn't sleep, she slightly longed to be back on the Ebon Hawk with her companions. She then decided to close her eyes, she cleared her mind, she felt the force trying to reach her, and it was indeed not as strong as it was so far, since it hadn't reached her galaxy quite yet. She heard a voice, it was familiar.

"…as my feet walk from the ashes of Katarr, I shall not fear. For in fear lies death and..." a sultry calm voice said.

"I know that voice..." Alison thought.

"Alison... I hear you in my thoughts, I feel your presence but you are nowhere near..."

"Visas..." Alison responded. "It is you! Are you alright? Can you hear me now?"

"This is strange... I cannot pinpoint where you are yet you are so clear... there's a disturbance in the force indeed." Visas thought.

"As long as I live, as I use the force in anyway, there will be a wound in it, I should probably not use it ever again..." Alison thought.

"No one understands you here Alison, what it means to be human, to lead. the feeling I had, inspiration and such are because of what I see, what I sense... it tells me you were meant to lead, to protect, to save... I followed you because I believed in you, I would have died for you because I believe in you. And where some look at you and see the death of the force. I look and see hope for life. As Mical looked at you... and we see that perhaps a life untouched by the force is not punishment as it is believed to be. You have given me a new sight, I see things I have known all my life in a new way, a new brighter way..." Visas voice said proudly.

"Visas I miss you, all of you... even the droids, tell me will I ever see anyone ever again?" Alison asked

"You will only see one again, but for me this shall be the last time you hear my voice. I wish you all you desire, my life for you could not become a free life without you being a part of it. even though you shall not hear me I will always remember your voice, it will repeat all you have said to me... and what you have taught. Farewell Alison... May the force be with you if you choose so..." Visas voice echoed then slowly faded away...


End file.
